Hero's of OOO
by zengods
Summary: When Finn loses another girl Jake gets him a date but when it turns to destiny will Finn rise to the challenge of gathering the heros of OOO. Not great summery lots of themes, contains OC'S one based around me and the other around an amazing girl called Angela. Enjoy: Couples: Read to find out ; 1st of a 5 part saga!
1. A week before

**HEY HEY THIS IS A MY LATEST STORY SET AFTER THE EVENTS OF BURNING LOW! YOU CAN SKIP UP TO DAY 7 CAUSE DAY 1-6 IS JUST SHORT TALES :) PLEASE REVIEW I LIKE TO SEE YOUR SUPPORT. SO ENJOY HEROS OF OOO! :D**

* * *

The land was peaceful and still. The ice kingdom was quiet and glittered in the sun majestically; penguins quaked gently around the kingdom as the snow gently floated around them. The candy kingdom was peaceful, candy people gently strolled the brightly light streets, as the midday sun beat down. The birds tweeted beautifully over head as Finn lay in the middle of a meadow; the gentle breeze hit his face and the grass tickled his bare skin. His eyes were slightly stung with tears as he thought of flame princess. She was romantically unstable so even if they wanted to love each other they couldn't. She had broken up with him a week or so after she went unstable and almost destroyed the world.

'At least we tried.' He thought as he looked up into the blue skies, fluffy marshmallow clouds hovered over head as the sun danced over his skin. He had been sitting there since flame princess had told him they couldn't be. He looked at his arms they were slowly healing from the burns that he had got. He remembered back to how it had happened.

"Finn glad you came." She said smiling weakly, her face looked disheartened and her fire didn't burn as bright as normal. I went into hug her but she just sat me on the lush grass. She sat next to me a small patch of the grass burst into roaring flames as she did.

"What's up FP?" I asked in my sweet kid like voice. It had started to become manlier but I still was too short and had tons of baby fat covering me.

"Finn I love you," She started before giving out a little sigh, "I don't think we can be together not at the minute...maybe, maybe when I can control myself me and you can be a couple." I couldn't believe what I was hearing was love never going to come my way? Tears formed in my blue eyes a small treacle of sorrow washed my face as she wrapped her arms around me for the last time. She left without another word. I was left alone in the meadow by myself.

"Finn you ok? Buddy?" Jake stood next to Finn as he remembered the happenings of that day. Jake could see in Finns face things were not well. He placed his golden furred bum onto the grass next to the saddened man. "Finn talk to me please?" Jake said with his cute puppy dog eyes and caring brotherly smile. Finn snapped back to the world seeing his brother sitting at his side. The small dog was the only person who would never leave him.

"Can I have a hug bro?" Finn said through a couple of tears, stretching his arms out in a hugging manor.

"Sure thing." Jake said squeezing his brother tightly. Finn held Jake there for a couple of minutes as tears rolled down his child cheeks. "Bro lets go home and get you some coffee, then you can explain what happened." Finn looked into his brother's eyes they always looked caring, he always knew how to make him smile. They rose to their feet, the sun brightly danced off their bodies as they strolled through the meadow, towards the old tree fort. It was a big green weeping willow which stretched high into the sky; the green leaves looked naturally bright as he entered through the door. The ladder up to the kitchen was long and unshaved wood. Climbing up Finn went and sat at the table while Jake switched the kettle on for coffee.

"Now let's hear what happened." Jake said as the kettle slowly boiled in the background. Finn started to tell of what had happened that morning, under tears and wails of pain. Jake frowned more and more Finn spoke. His bro had been destroyed romantically ta many times. The kettle gave a whistle as Finn finished his tale of sorrow.

"And that's what happened." He sobbed, as Jake rose to make the coffee. Pulling to mugs from a cupboard he turned to face his human brother.

"Finn lives a bitch." Finn looked up startled by Jake's choice of words, "And things are sometimes not going to go your way. But the strong people get up because they know something good always follows the bad." Finn gave a weak smile which got stronger as Jake continued to explain about how things that seem bad could be the beginning of something good. "Now drink your coffee buddy." He said with a gleeful smile handing him a mug, in blue and green.

"Cheers Jake, that makes me feel a bit better." Finn smiled under hitestily tearie eyes.

"Now finish your coffee and get yourself cleaned up, you'll get mistaken for a girl all the crying you've done." Jake joked.

"Dude that's mean to women." Finn said looking not that impressed. Jake just shrugged it off as the two drank their coffee and made idle jokes. Soon Finn was off upstairs to get cleaned. When Jake was certain Finn was all the way up he whispered under his breath.

"By next week you'll be on a date bro." Sipping up the last of his coffee, Jake started the look though the list of princesses in OOO and which one would suit his bro best.


	2. Day one till six: Jakes searches

**HEY GUYS SO IVE EDITED ALL JAKES LITTLE SEARCHES FROM DAY ONE TO SIX INTO ONE PARAGRAPH! PLEASE ENJOY THE REST OF THE STORY AND PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

Jake looked over the list of princesses again. He had been up all night looking for a girl for Finn, but, every turn he took it came to the same person. Flame princess. Jake hit his head off the table as he knew she needs to control herself.

"Gah why is this so hard?" He shouted. He was glad Finn was out adventuring or he would have to answer some awkward questions. He ran his paws through his head as he heard some small footsteps appeared. Flambo appeared; his little dog like body stuttered in and jumped itself onto the table.

"Hey, Jake what you doing." He said in his Bronx accent.

"Oh hey Flambo. I'm looking for a girl for Finn but I keep coming back to Flame princess." Jake sighed.

"Tell me about it. Fire king got me looking for a flame boy or away to control FP; it's not easy I can tell ya." Flambo said signalling for some charcoal. Jake stretched his arms and picking some up. Placing it in front of Flambo. The little flame creature started to nibble the charcoal quickly. "Cheers Jake it's just stressful!"

"I know." Said Jake, he then had an idea, "Err, Flambo your pretty well informed do you know any other princesses Finns age or a way to control FP?" Flambo stroked his flaming fur. He pondered his thoughts as he finished off the charcoal.

"Well I don't know any princesses Finns age..." Jake frowned when he said this, "But there's a rumour of a queen Finns age and there's a rare stone that controls romantic issues." Jake smiled hopefully.

"Well who's the queen and where's this stone?" He said on the edge on his seat in suspense.

"I'll tell you tomorrow once you've had some sleep." He said taking his leave. "Meet me at the fire kingdom borders tomorrow at noon and I'll tell you." With does words Flambo was gone and Jake was left pondering his thoughts.

* * *

Jake strolled towards the fire kingdom borders. It was almost noon, as the borders came into view. There sat worrying Flambo with a small book and video tape. Flambo was twitching madly, his eyes were darting around and he was constantly looking over his shoulder.

"Jake!" He shouted in a hushed tone. Jake looked confused at the little fire creature. He came in closer.

"Hey Flambo, I brought charcoal." He said as Flambo hushed him.

"Keep your voice down." He said, "Fire kings in a bad mood so all I've got for you today is on that stone." He handed the book and video tape over. "Once you've watched the tape I need it back and the book."

"Flambo what's going on?" Jake asked as the little creature snatched the charcoal.

"As I said Fire kings really pissed," He whimpered, looking back at Jakes face he knew he'd have to explain. "Cause I haven't found anything yet he thinks I'm slacking so I'm in hot water."

"Aren't you always in hot water as you're a fire element?" Jake asked.

"It's a saying you idiot." He hissed, "I'll get you some stuff on that queen for tomorrow." And with that he was gone. Jake looked totally confused and dumbstruck. Jake made his way back to the tree fort pondering what could be in the book and on the video tape. Entering the tree fort he went straight to the living room.

"BMO!" He yelled. As soon as he said it the little robot appeared. With a cute little smile on his little electronic screen.

"Yes Jake?" He asked sweetly.

"Can you play this?" Jake said holding up the video tape. BMO processed the request.

"Sure thing." It said in its electronic voice. Sitting on the table in front of Jake he took the video and placed in its back. It whirled as it began to play.

_Video begins_

'Ok you recording this, Mike?" Said a Flame solider.

"Yes, Paul do you think I'm an idiot or something?' Said the man behind the camera.

"Ok." Said Paul, "Flame king we found the stone but there's something guarding it. Only me and Mike remain, it got the others. It killed them, it looked almost human, but, humans are extinct. It summoned these things from the ground, they were skeletons of creatures." He held up the stone it was a pinkie black and was driven into a small black with streams of pink ring, it was extremely beautiful. The camera suddenly span round to see the face of a petrified solider.

"We're going to leave the stone here and escape it's not worth dying for." He whimpered. Then a small crunching sound appeared in the background. "What was that?" The sound got louder and louder.

"Oh glob!" Shouted Paul, "They've found us." The camera fell to the ground, the two flame soldiers walked forward armed with flaming swords.

"Arghh." The one screamed as it was pulled suddenly into the darkness. The other turned round nervously.

"Paul!" Mike shouted, "Oh glob I'm dead." As those last words came from his mouth a skeleton jumped from the shadows cutting the solider down in a single strike.

"Well they were an embarrassment." Said a voice, it was deep but charming it had a weird accent to it one not similar to OOO. "Well I might as well send that camera back as a warning." The body the voice belonged to appeared, it was a man he only wore a pair of shorts in grey. He looked unwashed, unfed and unloved.

_Video ends_

Ejecting the video, Jake sat back in fear.

"I think getting this stone is out the question." He said as he started to read the small book.

* * *

Jake sat downstairs on the sofa with coffee in one of his golden paws and the little book in the other. He sipped the coffee slowly as he read. The book contained information on the rare stone and that there were others like it. Then the sound of little feet appeared and a little flame creature jumped onto the table.

"Hey Jake." Said Flambo, "Did you find the video tape any good?"

"Yeah but what the glob was that thing?" He said, horror still filled his voice. Flambo just shook his head as he pointed to the charcoal. Jake sighed, stretching and picking up a small hand full. He placed it in front of him as Flambo took the video back.

"Well I gathered some information on this queen." Flambo said as he swallowed a piece of charcoal, "Well she's quite a mystery. All I've got are rumours." He said as he swallowed the last of the charcoal.

"Let's hear them." Said Jake putting the book down.

"Ok," He started to speak, "Well she is supposedly queen of bandits and mercenaries, who lives in the northern mountains of OOO. She supposedly is rich but suffers from paranoia cause of it. Also she is meant to be the best shot in all of OOO, even though she's only been seen once she left quite the impression." Jake listened carefully and started to stroke his fur like a beard.

"Is she evil?" He asked inquisitively.

"I don't know anything else." Flambo said, as he picked the book up. "I'm going to go now, cause, fire king is still pissed off." Flambo laughed as he left the scene with Jake thinking over his possibilities.

* * *

Jake sat in the library with books piled higher than his burrito. He slowly studied the books; they were on the stone and the mysterious queen. He took a bite of his burrito that sat at his side. Then from nowhere the little fire creature of Flambo was sitting next to him.

"Jake I've got good news." He said smiling. Jake looked at him intrigued by the little fire creature. "I've found another way of FP controlling herself...Meditation." He said proudly, Jake rolled his eyes as he said it. "What's wrong with that?" He asked as he watched Jake rolled his eyes.

"Dude you do know meditation never actually works like those vending machines." He giggled pointing to the machines. Flambo groaned and sulked in his chair.

"Thanks for bursting my bubble, dude." He sighed.

"Well I've found some things out about that mysterious queen." Jake smiled.

"Like what?" He asked, looking at the smug dog.

"Well, she came to the annual meeting of OOO royalty once and got into a fight with Bubblegum after she robbed her kingdom, now the two are mortal enemies." He said. Flambo didn't look that impressed.

"Is that it, I think everyone knew that!" He laughed as he nibbled on the burrito to get the evils from Jake.

"Well I didn't know, but, I haven't found anything more on the stone or what summoned those skeletons, but I can confidently say he's a master wizard/dark wizard or will user according to this book." Jake said as he pointed to a small paragraph, Flambo created some fire glasses putting them on he began to read.

'A wizard is traditionally known as a will user as they have the ability to channel their inner magical energy into a physical form. These will users are most commonly found in those who are lonely and have had the time to create the power, however, science can speed the process up. Those who possess the power to raise the dead can be classed as masters but it is believed a will user who superb abilities may be classed as the hero of will.'

"What's the last part mean about a hero of will?" Asked Flambo taking the glasses off.

"I don't know I just wanted you to read that small paragraph not that bit!" Jake laughed, "Also since when did you wear glasses?"

"Since shut up!" He said, "I'm going to go and make sure FP's doing ok in her meditation but I'll look into finding more on both those things." Jake nodded as the little flame creature bounded out the library at super speed.

* * *

Flambo and Jake sat in the tree fort. Once again Jake had coffee in his hand and Flambo had charcoal. The two were addicted to the objects they held as they talked of how their searches were going.

"Jake, wouldn't it be easier to go get the stone? Me, you and an army of fire soldiers should be able to get it." Flambo said as he crunched the charcoal between his fiery teeth.

"Dude I'm not going anywhere near that place you've seen those skeleton things that guard it." He complained as he swallowed the last of his coffee.

"True how about going to get that queen then?"

"Nope I looked into what she supposedly stole. Princess Bubblegum's mothers diamond necklace." He said pulling out a picture of a diamond necklace, the diamonds were in tear drop shapes and made a triangle shape with the amount of diamonds running off it.

"Blimey, I can see why she took it. It's beautiful!" Flambo exclaimed as he examined the picture. Jake sighed as he was almost out of time, he had said a week and a week was almost up. "Jake I've had a great idea for who you should ask on a date for Finn." Flambo said, a little light bulb lighting in his head.

"Who?" Jake asked smiling.

"Her." He said pointing to the princesses' name on Jakes long list.

"Oh no, no way. She's hurt Finn to many times." Finn said sulking in anger.

"Yeah but don't use it as a date." Said Flambo smiling cunningly.

"What do you mean?" Jake looked confused at the little flame.

"Well she has a secret library filled with magic books and one would probably help us find the stone without getting killed or there are other books which could help us get this mystery queen." Flambo said, he sounded as cunning as a fox.

"I'll think about it." Jake sighed.

* * *

Jake and Flambo sat across from each other in thick debate, the two glared at each other as they argued. Jakes phone sat in the middle of them, already set to the princess they were arguing about.

"Finn doesn't even need to date her, we just need time to get into the secret library and find the books." Flambo argued, reminding Jake of his plan.

"No way," Jake huffed, "She's broken Finn's heart to many times and I don't want Finn to fall for her and then to be rejected by her." Jake sighed putting his hand on the phone. Flambo placed his hand onto the phone as well.

"I know you mean well," He sighed before continuing, "But think of all the hurt he's having cause he's not with FP? Would you rather have a girl break his heart and hopefully get FP stable or not do this and watch him hurt all over?" Flambo asked staring at the dog; he looked away a small tear formed in his eye as he had listened closely to Flambo's every wise word.

"Fine you win." He said snatching the phone, Flambo smiled in victory as Jake dialled the number, "Hey Princess...yeah so would you like to go on a date with Finn...I'm trying to get him to forget about FP...Sure you don't like him...I saw how jealous you got over him dating FP...You'll do it...but only to prove me wrong...fine where should me go...your library needs clearing...sure tomorrow at ten...bye!" Jake hung up a smile plastered over his face.

"Well, what's happening?" Asked Flambo as he looked at the smiling Joker.

"That went perfectly!" Jake shouted, beaming with joy, "She's going to do it and she needs to clear out her library, not very romantic but it's perfect for what we want." Jake was jumping with joy as his voice bounced cheerfully around the room.

"Blimey that did go well!" Flambo looked totally stunned; his jaw hung open like it was a garbage bag. "How you going to tell Finn." He asked.

"We're both going to tell him." Jake said sternly.

"Is that the time?" Flambo pretended to look at a watch, "I'm going to have to go so sorry Jake." The second he finished speaking he was out of the door, leaving Jake thinking of a way of telling Finn the news.


	3. Day seven: The story begins

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE START OF THE MAIN PLOT LINE! IT TOOK SEVEN DAYS BUT ITS HERE AND CHAPTERS WILL NOW BE GOOD LENGHS SO I HOPE YOU TAKE SOME TIME TO REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS I LIKE TO READ THEM AND PLEASE ENJOY THE START OF HEROS OF OOO! :D**

* * *

Finn's eyes flickered open onto the wooden ceiling above him. It was blurry at first from sleep but it got less blurry as his eyes adjusted to the light of day. He was under the blankets of his bed; he had stopped sleeping in his sleeping bag ever since he had turned fourteen. He found it more comfortable in his bed. He felt warmer and cosier there instead of his old sleeping bag. He lifted his body out his bed, placing his bare feet onto the cool floor, he felt the tingle of warmth leave his body and enter the floor. He looked over to where Jake slept, but, it was deserted. Sighing, he headed for the ladder down to the kitchen.

"Jake?" He called as he slid down the ladder spiralling his way into the kitchen the bareness of it was shocking. It was obvious Jake had been here, because, his coffee cup was thrown in the washing up bowl. Laid out for him was a blue green cup filled with coffee, a plate with bread placed on it, a toaster, butter with a knife in it and a kettle filled with water. Finn walked over to it a small slip of paper was placed neatly under the plate. Removing it carefully Finn began to read the neat handwriting, 'Enjoy your breakfast you've got a big day ahead of you. Jake.' Finn looked up from it like it was in a foreign language, 'What's so special about today?' he thought as he pushed the bread into the heat of the electrics and switched the kettle to boil.

"Why did we have to come so early, Flambo?" Complained Jake as he stretched with tired yawns.

"So we can search the entire library." Flambo said, as he flicked a switch under one of the book cases. A clunking sound and gears whirling suddenly appeared, suddenly the back wall of the library swirled round revealing more and more books. Jake looked depressed as he scoured the multitude of books.

"How many books are in here? And how did you know that button was there?" Jake asked as he started he stated to search the never ending shelves of books.

"There are at least one thousand books in here and a good friend of mines father is a carpenter who designs these style book cases." Flambo said as he read through the titles of many books.

"Finn you ok?" Asked BMO, while Finn munched on his burnt toast.

"I can't cook BMO and I haven't a clue what's so important about today!" Finn moaned as swallowed some of his salty coffee. His face curled up in distaste.

"Well Jake has practically fed and watered you for the past years." He giggled in his little robot voice, as he went and sat across from him. His robotic buddy started to play music gently while Finn relaxed after his horrible dinner. Finn smiled for moment while the sun gently danced onto his bright orangey pyjamas. It warmed his body nicely as he smiled as the robots music fell into his ears softly. When the music finally halted he pulled himself from the seat and headed for the shower. Stripping himself he walked into the shower. Turning the water on it slowly flowed down onto his body, warmly shaping itself over his unclean hair and body it drizzled gently over him as it warmed through him. As he stood in the warm heat he smiled, as he felt the sleep roll of his skin.

"BMO! Throw me a towel in would you!" Shouted Finn as he turned the water off. The small white towel flew into the room like a bird. Pulling it over his essentials he walked out into the cold tree trunk across from him was his bedroom; he walked quickly to his bed room, his thick blond hair soaked to the bone and dripping water behind him like a trail of blood from a wound. He searched over the room for the heap of his clothes, but instead he found a neatly folded pile staked elegantly by the side of his bed. He walked over to it placed smartly on top was a note in Jake's handwriting he began to read it, "Finn today's so special because I've got you a date with PB, go to the kingdom for half nine. Jake." Finn lowered the note, rage filled his eyes, 'But I don't like PB.' He thought as the image of Flame Princess jumped in to his mind. Dressing himself in his normal clothing he finally slipped the bear hat over his beautiful golden blond hair, tucking his hair under the gaps of his hat, he store at the clock. It was an old wooden clock hidden in to the trees trunk, it read nine. If Finn walked it her would be there for half nine, he didn't want to go, his little mind screamed at him not to go but Jake was trying so he might as well humour him. Sliding all the way to the bottom of the ladders he looked at the wooden door that locked the house from the outside world.

"BMO!" He called up, as the little robots face appeared at the top of the ladder, "Be back soon!" As he pushed the door open onto the lush land of OOO's golden yellow sun and bright green grass.


	4. The date

**HELLO AGAIN AND NOW THE STORY FINALLY BEGINS! HOPE YOU ENJOY THE SECOND MAIN STORY LINE BASED CHAPTER! REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS AND PLEASE ENJOY :D**

* * *

Finn walked out into the lush grass of the morning, the sweet breeze grabbed his skin and gently soothed his body. He started to stroll towards the candy kingdom; the grass coming past his socks with each step it tickled his bare skin as the sun slowly tanned his skin. The birds above slowly whistled a warm song as he continued his walk, it slowly danced in his ears like a drunk man on a table it relaxed him, stopped him thinking about what Jake had done. He pressed on as the world turned in a normal manor, well normal for OOO.

"Flambo!" Jake shouted, "I've got something." He held out a brown book, with leather black markings over it, in the centre was a red fist with tubes running off and around the book which looked as though they could glow. Flambo leapt down from the high book shelve landing on all four, he took proud stride's over to the golden dog before clambering up the book case by Jake so he could see the cover.

"That looked like a journal." He said, as he swiped the dust from over the bottom of the book. They looked at it in confusion, "Who's he?" He asked Jake as he looked into his puppy eyes as he then went to open the cover.

"Morning Finn." Called a candy guard as he walked into busy streets of the kingdom, the guards stood proud with big joker grins shaping their mouths. The people wandered the streets gossiping, laughing and shopping. It made Finn smile to know that he protected them and let them get on with their day to day lives.

"Morning." He called back smiling, as he watched a little band start to play in the streets. The sound was loud and uplifting, people started to dance in the streets as the music filled the ground and peoples steps. The streets were soon filled with laughter, music and dancing. Finn shone a toothy grin as he joined in slipping through the dancers towards the candy castle stood high with the princess smiling looking over her citizens. She seemed bubblier today; her bubblegum hair blew gently in the wind as sun lit her body up like a candle, it reminded him of what he once saw in her. He sighed as he finally managed to squeeze his way to the steps of the palace.

"Put your back into Jake." Flambo said, as Jake struggled with the book, he wrestled with it madly as he tried to open it. He put all his muscle into it but h it wouldn't budge, the veins on Jakes head grew larger then footballs, his face went redder then Flambo's flames tile he was snapped off the book. The book clattered to the floor, while Jake spiralled off hitting the back bookcase with a thud.

"It's no use Flambo; there must be a magic lock on it!" He said, wheezing and panting. He dabbed the sweat off his forehead while he slumped to regain his breath. Flambo walked over to the book picking it up, he examined the name on it once more.

"Jake, this name is really aggravating me." He sighed, "I think I know how we can open it."

"Hi PB!" Shouted Finn as he bounced up the steps to her side. She smiled as she saw him.

"Oh, hi Finn. So Jake explain what we're doing today?" She asked sweetly, Finn shook his head. She stood taller than him but she was older. She was in a bright yellow shirt with a Rainicorn across it and jean shorts in a medium blue. Her hair was let down long beyond her waist, and it gently flowed in the breeze, her eyes seemed to sparkle a bright pink and she smelt of cherry bubblegum. Finn smiled at her, his cheeks seemed to warm a bit. Maybe Jake had made a good choice. "We're clearing out my forbidden library." She said turning off into her palace. Finn's face dropped like a lead balloon, how unromantic was this date going to be? He dragged his feet behind her following her down into a large rock, spiral staircase. It was lit badly by torches hanging of the walls every twelve steps and cobwebs spun their way down onto Finn's face as he followed her further down into the abyss. The sound of voices and objects being moved came into range. The princess slowed him down by placing her hand onto his arm. Finn felt his cheeks light up again, how could he feel this way about her even though she had broke his heart so many times before. She slowly edged round pulling Finn with her. She stopped just before the door, it was an old brown wooden door with black metal holders through it and black bars for a small window. Bubblegum peaked through the small gap, lifting herself on to her toes. She suddenly dropped back down and forced her way through the door, her face was now of thunder and looked worse than the time she had to save Finn and Jake from that dungeon with her swan. Finn peered in to see Jake and Flambo trying to break open a small brown book.

"Princess we can explain." Jake stuttered anxiously pulling on his fur.

"No really we can." Flambo gulped a bit of flame sweat ran down his tiny forehead. Finn looked at the book they were trying to open, didn't look to difficult to open. "You see we were looking for a rare book which nowhere else has."

"And we thought you might have it." Jake finished Flambo's sentence, as they prepared for a telling off.

"You could have just asked." PB giggled, as the two dog creatures sighed in relief. Finn walked over to the book, as he picked it up the fist and tubes shone bright red. Finn flipped the cover over with ease and handed the book to Jake smiling triumphantly at the amazed duo.


	5. The message

**HELLO AND WELCOME GUYS AND GALS TO THE NEWEST CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ARE ALL OK AND ENJOYING THIS SO FAR! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO REVIEW I FIND IT AWESOME AND AMAZING TO SEE WHAT YOU THINK AND PLEASE ENJOY :D**

* * *

As soon as the book parted from Finn's hands the colour of red faded away from the fist and tubes. Jake attempted to turn the first page but the book snapped shut catching Jake's fingers sharply. Giving out a yelp of pain, the book clattered to the floor heavily. Finn and PB swivelled round to see Jake cradling his fingers and Flambo trying to reopen the book. Flambo's flames burst up faster than racing cars.

"What the hell I just opened that for you." Finn sighed as he walked over to Flambo, who was straining over the book.

"Finn this thing weighs like a ton." Flambo complained as tugged wildly on the book.

"Are you super weak or something?" Finn chuckled as he snatched the book from under Flambo and flipped it open with one hand. He smiled as he started to read the first page, he looked at it weirdly. He spun the book round like it was a steering wheel and looked at it though it was alien. "I can't read it its like weird." Finn said as he showed it to PB.

"It's in old Korean." PB smiled. Finn gave a confused smile at her. "Korea is a country before the mushroom war and it's the language that the Rainicorn's developed." She sighed as she explained it to the dumb little boy.

"Read it, read it, read it!" Finn annoyingly repeated in a continuous pitch, it stung everyone's ears harshly.

"I can't because I don't know the language." She snarled at the annoying young boy pestered her, "Maybe Jake can read it." She said forcing Finn towards the dog still holding his fingers. Finn pushed the book into Jakes face and started repeating his annoying read it.

"Ok!" He moaned, as he started to read it, he pulled many thinking faces and scratched head as though he was thinking. "Well it says; open to the strength of the hero boy and let the message play." Jake said looking at it confused, he lowered the book out of his face and saw confusion gripping the rest of the group. Finn looked over it. It didn't make any sense but he decided to say out loud.

"Open to the strength of the hero boy." He shouted in a proud strong voice. The book lifted up surrounded by a red light, Finn stepped back in fear as the light got more intense, filling the entire room. Something appeared through the intense light. It was a holographic man, he wore a lab coat, his beard was long and ruff.

'Dear video log 4563, it has been a year since the end of the mushroom war. Tests on the orphan Finn continue to show that he might be the hero of strength. The new born, Angela, show signs of being the hero of skill. But I decrease my expectations of time travel as the weak son of mine shows signs of being unstable and a single misjudgement in treatment given could make us loss the last of the human race. So I am making this in case we fail and we can't undo what we've done then one day when the three of them are reunited maybe they can stop what we created the father of all evil. I seal this message in the book of strength a mystical book we discovered just before the start of this ghastly war, which only Finn seems to be able to open. It should lead you Finn to the hero of skill, but, Finn know that you once had a family and I'm sorry if you ever watch this. John Smith signing off.' The holographic message disappeared back into the book, as it resealed itself and plummeted to the ground with a thud. Finn stood still for a couple of moments looking all soul searched and sad. Tears had formed in his ocean blue eyes; they hid on the colour of his eyes as he looked off into space. The three others looked between each other, confused, amazed and saddened.

"Finn, you ok?" Jake asked softly putting his hand on his shoulder. Finn didn't flinch his body was like a statue it stood strong and didn't even seem to move.

"Jake read more of it to me." Finn said suddenly, his eyes still soul searched, he seemed to pick the book up without even looking and flipped it open in front of Jake's little dog face.

"Ok," He sighed as he skimmed over some of it, "Err it says underneath that it says that there's an arena hidden somewhere in the centre of this land which only the hero of strength can get into." Jake looked puzzled until Finn flipped the page and there sat a map. It showed OOO but it was labelled differently as though a different civilisation once lived here. A circle was labelled over some mountains. "Ok it looks like this is where the ice kingdom should be and ice kingdom is centre of OOO."

"We're going there now." Finn said, snapping back to reality.

"But why?" Jake said as he went down onto all four.

"Because I can find more humans and that message says there a super evil which only hero's can defeat so I want to see if I am the hero this thing talks about!" Finn had a stern voice which was bubbling with happiness as thoughts ran through his little mind.

"Fine but I'm bringing Flambo." Jake sighed.

"Wait what!?" Exclaimed Flambo in disapproval.

"Me and you started this so we're going to follow it through." Jake snapped, Flambo nodded grumpily.

"You know what time it is Jake?" Finn asked with a toothy grin plastering his lips.

"ADVENTURE TIME!" The three adventurers screamed loudly.


	6. The search begins

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE NEWEST CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYIN IT! ALSO HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY GRANDMA! SHES 69 YEARS OLD AND STILL KICKING :) IF YOU WANT TO DROP A REVIEW PLEASE DO BUT OTHERWISE ENJOY :D**

* * *

Finn darted up the spiral staircase closely followed by the dog of fire and his golden haired brother.

"Good luck, Finn!" Bubblegum called up as they disappeared out of her view. Finn ran out into the beating sun it danced with the candy people as they swayed to the music beating through the streets, it hit his ears and beat the drum inside him. Flambo and Jake came to his side all feeling the beat of the music, they started to make their way through the crowd's people pulling themselves through the dancers dodging their tapping feet and swaying bodies. Flambo made his way through the feet of the people dodging being crushed by the feet, while Jake simply stretched his way out of the crowd and Finn surfed over the heads of the crowd with grace and speed. Jake and Flambo reached the other side quickly, but at the cost of Flambo's tail being trampled to death.

"Since when did people randomly dance in the streets?" Moaned an agitated Flambo who held his crushed tail in pain.

"Who cares it's nice to see people having fun!" Jake smiled swiping him up onto his back, "Finn jump on!" He called back as Finn continued to surf the crowd. He timed the jump perfectly as the crowd jumped high into the air throwing their hands up high he launched himself into the air landing by Jake's inflated head.

"How's that?" He chuckled as Jake set off for the ice kingdom.

"Very nice Finn." Said an impressed Flambo, "I can see what FP saw in you." He smiled as he moved onto Finns head as though he was riding Finn. Finn went a bit red as he thought of FP; he looked down before getting the book out and flicking through it.

"Jake can you read some more of this." He asked, Jake stretched his head back and looked into the book. He slowly translated the page Finn had opened.

"To prove one is the hero of strength one must complete the arena of strength and take the prizes that lie deep inside. Many tests of your physical and mental strength will await you but the title and prizes are more glorious than anything else." Jake read, as he slipped back it viewing the world.

"What does that mean?" Flambo asked as he gripped hold of the bear ears of Finns hat.

"It means get off my hat." Finn snarled swiping at his hat like there was a fly, Flambo slide down Finns back like it was ice and clambered on to Jake's golden head. "It means there's going to be challenges to see if I am the hero of strength." He huffed and looked away from Finn in anger as they icy mountains of the ice kingdom came into view. The snow was gently blowing in the breeze, the snow shone crystal white in the suns setting light as Jake trudged on to the first piece of snow. It made a crumpling sound as he pushed his paws into the snow, Flambo seemed to duck under Jakes fur protecting his little fire body from the falling snow on to him.

"Flambo will you get out of my fur?" Jake snapped as he felt his fur be rearranged around the little fire creature.

"Finn can I hid in your pack?" The little creature asked as he tugged the fur more and more over his little body.

"Why?" Finn asked as he looked over the map in the book, "Jake head towards that mountain." He pointed to a wide mountain with a more circular base then the other mountains, the snow fell heavier on that mountain and the sun seemed to evade it.

"Cause if I get wet I'm going to die!" He said as the snow started to melt into water and ran down at him. He screamed like a little girl moving away from the water as it pounced at him. Chuckling Finn scooped the little fire creature up in his hands and dunked him into his pack. Flambo looked around in the pack; it was filled with useless junk Finn had gathered from his travels. Cursed amulets and healing powders rolled around inside it, knocking in to Flambo's little body about like it was some sort of toy. "Finn what junk do you have in here." He shouted as he snooped through the human boy's bag.

"Finn this mountains freezing!" Jake complained as he shivered violently. The mountain seemed colder than anywhere else in OOO to Jake and his fur stood on end.

"Stop whining it's not that bad." Finn laughed trying not to show he was freezing inside. Finn teeth chattered as they climbed higher and higher. For hours they climbed and the moon was hard to see through the thick blanket of snow and harsh winds, it was too cold to go on so they slipped into a little cave cut out in the icy sides of the mountain. Chitterling and chattering their teeth echoed loudly bouncing off the walls and back into their ears. The entrance looked out into the white snow that threw itself around out there.

"Flambo come make a fire." Jake ordered as he pulled Flambo out the pack and placed him in the centre of the room.

"What with Jake we would need wood or charcoal and we haven't got either!" Flambo argued as he stepped back into the warmth of the pack. Jake looked at his buddy he was obviously freezing his teeth were chattering, his skin had turned a pale blue and he curled up tightly.

"Is there a sweater or something in the pack Flambo?" Jake asked. As soon as the words left his mouth a bright pink sweater with a stitched on heart flew out and landed by Jakes feet. Pulling it over Finn's icy body Jake pulled them further into the cave before gently resting Finn against some rocks before shrinking down and joining Flambo in the pack.


	7. The peak of the mountain

**HEY GUYS IM BACK AGAIN! FIRST A THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO READS MY STUFF ITS NICE TO SEE YOU ENJOY IT! SECONDLY GO CHECK OUT 'MOONLIT ICE' HER SONG FIC BLEW ME AWAY SO GO CHECK HER OUT SHES VERY TALENTED! BUT BACK TO THE STORY PLEASE REVIEW I LIKE TO SEE IF YOUR ENJOYING IT OR NOT! E****NJOY :D**

* * *

The cold winds passed by the cave opening creating a small whistling around in the cave, it was high and sharp stinging the sleeping ears of the young boy. His eyes opened and starred out towards the entrance, thick blankets of snow washed by the entrance with harsh winds howling into the cave, the noise blasted his ears in pain. His upper body was warmed slightly by the sweater which covered him but his bare exposed legs froze and seemed like ice. Standing up he looked round the cave in more detail; it was pretty much a standard cave for the ice kingdom, the walls were hard rock with ice and snow blown in onto them, icicles ran down off the ceiling of the room in sharp points with tiny drops of melted water dropping down freezing the floor and the ground was riddled with rocks, gravel and ice. Finn looked deeper into the cave something seemed to call to him as he looked deeper and deeper into the darkness. It was a chilling call it scared him but also it intrigued him to go to it. His mind battled over if he should go or not. The demon of his mind screamed at him to go see what lurked beyond the darkness while the angel of his mind begged him to stay. Finn sighed he picked his pack up and put it on his back, forgetting Jack and Flambo were sweetly asleep in there he left the cave and continued the walk up the mountain avoiding the chilling voice that called for him. The cold hit him hard his body instantly dropped colder then ice, he felt himself seize up inside but somehow he pushed through, his legs crashed with ice rocks but they just shattered off his body. The winds pushed on him; he was walking against the world as he came closer and closer to the top of the mountain. The peak was covered by a thick layer of marshmallow clouds; he looked up into the clouds snow catching itself in his eye lashes he pressed on harder for the top. With each step the snow got thinner and thinner till he was touching bare rock. The clouds were beneath him like stepping stones as he stood at the top. Flowers grew beautiful white snow drop shaped flowers covered the flat peak of the mountain. The snow seemed to stop at the clouds and the lush greenery of grass took its place, the sun made the lush grass sparkle a lime green while the flowers sprouted out, white roses also took it the scene. Finn stood there in amazement his face seemed to light up as he looked over scene of pure perfection, he sighed happily dropping his pack to the floor, a loud thud and yelp ran out of it, before emerging to tiny dog like creatures.

"What the heck Fi..." Jake started but stopped as he looked over the surroundings, the air was calm the sound of the gentle breeze calmed him slowly as Flambo joined the pair in amazed happiness.

"It's a shame we can't stay here forever." Flambo sighed as he picked a bunch of the flowers up and stuffed them into Finns pack. The other two nodded as they collapsed to the grass and lay comfortably in the sun. It tingled over their faces as they lay their peacefully. Finn pulled the book out and looked over the pages. A drawing of the top of the mountain showed a door put there was no door in sight. Finn slowly examined it again; the door was a round circle shape about the width of the peak and had flowers around the edge of it. 'Wait! The peak is the door!" Finn thought his eyes widening suddenly, he sat up straight before walking round the peak, and he kept referring to the pictures in the book. The door had a centre fist shape which seemed to open when a certain weight was applied.

"Jake can you come read this bit for me." Finn asked as he made his way to the centre. Jake sprang up and started to read the short passage.

"To no skill shall it open, to no magic shall it open but to be shattered by the strength of a pure hearted hero of strength who feels like love evade them shall this mighty gate crumple." Jake read aloud. Flambo sat up and listened to the words carefully.

"Well love seems to dodge you Finn," Flambo pointed out as he continued to think, "No skill or magic means that the other hero's probably can't open it. Try hitting the ground repeatedly." Flambo smiled smartly. Finn and Jake looked at him like he was dumb.

"I'm not hitting the ground randomly." Finn replied sternly.

"Flambo that's got to be the stupidest idea I've ever heard!" Jake laughed.

"Let's hear your ideas then." Flambo growled angrily. Jake and Finn made gestures to show they hadn't really thought of any they looked away from Flambo and seemed to rub their toes on the ground in a childlike manner. "Didn't think you had any so try my idea!" Flambo growled. Finn dropped to his knees and lifted his fists before throwing heavy jabs into the ground, the earth around them jumped up high like horses. Jake and Flambo scampered off the floor and onto Finns back to avoid being thrown around. The pack still bounced on the ground closer to the edge. Jake quickly stretched and grabbed it as the side of the peak collapsed.

"This isn't working, Flambo!" Finn muttered as he stopped hitting the ground, Jake and Flambo slipped off his back and stood by him, the pack clutched between Jakes fingers.

"Well I got nothing." The two said in defeated unison. Finn seemed to sulk; he raised his foot up high before bringing it down onto the ground. Cracks the size of houses formed in the rocky ground. The three looked between each other in fear as the ground gave way and they plummeted through the mountain.


	8. Falling

**HELLO THERE AGAIN! THIS IS THE NEWEST CHAPTER AND HERES JUST A THING FOR MY BRO GO CHECK OUT HIS STORY! HIS ACCOUNT IS 'SHADOWSPARTAN117'! BUT BACK TO THIS STORY WILL THEY SURVIVE THE FALL OR NOT? READ ONTO FIND OUT AND PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

Finn, Jake and Flambo plummeted like the rocks that followed them. Jake and Flambo held onto each other and screamed like little girls as they plummeted, tears forming in their eyes. Finn sighed as he crossed his arms.

"Jake you can stretch into a parachute." He sighed as he store at the screaming dogs.

"Oh yeah." Jake smiled as his body turned into a giant parachute. He swiped picking up the pack and Flambo but his fingers knocked Finn falling faster.

"Finn!" Screamed Flambo and Jake as Finn fell even quicker as they floated slower and slower leaving Finn and the crumbling rocks plummeting faster than the speed of light. Finns screams faded away as he disappeared into the darkness. Jake and Flambo looked disheartened as they heard the thud trail up to them; the mountain around them shook for a minute then stopped. After floating gently for a couple of minutes they finally landed. The ground around them was turned up around a centre impact zone. Rocks were thrown around wildly, the dust was gently lifted above the ground and the lack of life made them shudder.

"Finn!" They called out in unison as they made their way to the centre of the impact zone. They peered into the giant crater surrounding Finns body, there was no blood splattered out and Finn was sitting up straight rubbing the back of his head. "Finn!" They exclaimed in happiness before running down to him and hugging him tightly. Finn looked like he normally did no major scratches covered his body just tiny bruises from where his body had smashed the ground but even they were healing quickly.

"Hey I'm fine can you stop hugging me please." He wheezed as they let go and backed off from him.

"How did you survive that fall Finn?" Asked Flambo as he looked up the light of the sun was so far away.

"I don't know maybe that book has some answers." He said taking the book from his pack and flicked to the latest page. Jake peered over and began to read it aloud.

"Trail one, the fall. Only the strongest hero can fall so far and not receive deaths wish. If you continue to read you have proven you can fall the highest heights of this land and live." Jake looked at Finn who smiled to himself smugly. "Trail two, the arena." As those words left his mouth the rocks around them started to build themselves up into a mighty coliseum torches appeared from nowhere lighting it brighter then the sun. The stands filled with ghostly spectators all dressed in long robes, chanting for death and carnage clattered out taking Finns ears. The smell of rotten flesh and burnt wood crossed his nose as a boxed off seat appeared in there sat a ghostly man, his head was n olive crown, his hair was grey and thinly worn. His clothes were long robes in red and purple taking his seat the crowd seemed to bow to him.

"Finn the human boy." He shouted loudly, "You are here to test your strength against the toughest warriors to proof you are the hero of strength." Finn looked at him and nodded. "But if you should fall in this arena you shall be lost for all time. You are not allowed any help so these companions are going to have to go." He smirked evilly, with a snap of his ghostly fingers Jake and Flambo were locked into a ghostly cage and suspended high above the arena's fight zone. Finns pack was also removed and placed in there along with the book. "Where is your sword?" Finn gulped he hadn't picked his sword up that morning as he had thought he wouldn't need one on a date.

"I don't have one." He gulped nervously as the man frowned.

"Oh well your fists will have to do." He said without a care in the world he dismissed Finn. "You have thirty minutes to train before the first round begins." He said as he vanished with the crowd. The arena was once more deserted and his friends were returned to his side.

"What the hell was that?" Flambo asked as Finn reopened the book.

"Well the book says that you have to defeat five rounds in the arena then there is the last challenge which is over coming your greatest fear." Jake said as he skimmed over the rest of the book. Finn remembered the ocean, it sent shivers down his spine and fear gripped him tightly. "Well we better get training." Jake pointed out turning himself into a human sized wrestler. Finn lifted his hands into a fighting stance; Jake launched a fist for Finns head. Finn easily bounced it off with his shoulder before using his other arm to launch a jab into Jakes throat. Jake stuttered backwards grasping his throat in pain; Finn took a kick into Jakes right side sending shock waves through his morphed body. A forceful punch across Jakes left cheek pushed him back once more as Finn lifted his leg and kicked Jake right in the stomach throwing him miles, Jake skimmed the ground like a stone before rolling for a moment in the dust and screeching to a halt.

"Wow!" Flambo exclaimed in amazement, "You didn't even let him touch you!" Flambo seemed over excited by the pain Finn had caused but Jake stood up, he looked winded and in agony.

"Finn I think you'll do just fine." He smiled as he spat a bit of blood from his mouth.


	9. The coliseum

**WHY HEY AGAIN! OK THIS IS FINNS FIGHTS IN THE COLISEUM BUT IM SAYING THIS NOW IT GETS VERY BLOODY SO I HAVENT GONE INTO THAT MUCH DETAIL CAUSE I THOUGHT IT MIGHT BECOME A BIT SICK! ALSO GO CHECK OUT THIS LINK: **h tt p : / / question-time-gang. tumblr. com** (REMEMBER TO REMOVE THE SPAECS IVE PUT IN IF YOU COPY IT FROM HERE!) IT WAS DRAWN BY MASTER CREATOR RIN ITS OF TWO OC'S YET TO APPEAR AND HOW THEY MEET, ITS REALLY GOOD SO GO SEE IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE ENJOY :D**

* * *

Finns stood strong as the ghostly crowds returned to fill the stands. The chanting for blood was loud and unsettling in fears ears as the speaking ghost returned.

"Good luck!" Called his dog companions as they were winched high above the arena. Finn looked over to the crowned ghost as he lifted his hand silencing the entire coliseum. His fixated themselves onto Finn.

"Finn the human boy, you challenge the five beasts of this arena so that you way take the next step in becoming the hero of strength." He shouted as the crowd roared they were more like beasts their hunger for blood and gore shook Finn to his bones. "Without delay we shall commence the games!" He roared like a lion bringing the crowds to their feet with cheers and screams. "Beast one, the cheetah of speed." He cackled evilly, "A hero of strength must prove that they can defeat even the fastest opponent." A door in the side of the arena snapped open, like a shadow out crawled a mutated cheetah, it had eight legs, black flames rose from its night black body, its eyes glow the colour of blood as it prowled around the edge of the arena.

"Begin!" Shouted a whispery ghostly voice. The cheetah set off at lightning speed it circled Finn, his eyes unable to keep up with the back blur. The cheetah's feet sent sound waves into Finns body. He could feel himself getting dizzier and dizzier, as it spun him round like a record. The feet of the cheetah sounded like a pack of horses tearing through the rocky ground. Finn couldn't concentrate with that sort of noise tearing through him.

'If I was blind I'd still know where it was.' He thought to himself as he tried to follow it as it seemed to circle in closer and closer. Finn's brain suddenly hit the best idea he had ever had. He simply closed his eyes and waited. He was stiller then a statue as the best picked up its pace it was now faster than sound but Finn didn't even flinch. The cheetah was a pounce away from him, it turned in to slash Finn down but Finn suddenly threw his hand up grabbing it by its throat, his eyes snapped open onto the beast gripped in his hand, it was scratching at him violently but Finn held it there as the light inside it dyed away. Dropping it to the floor in a heap of a choked corpse, Finn looked up at the crowd emotionless as he used his hand to signal for the crowd to cheer.

"Not much bloodshed but oh well, you killed it either way. So the second beast, the eagle. A flying monster mutated to kill." He smiled wickedly as the eagle flew in; it was the size of bus, covered with brown feathers and a beak which split open four ways, it had one eye stretching all the way round its head and claws the size of swords.

"Begin!" The voice called once more. The eagle took to the skies before sweeping down at Finn; he just jumped back from the giant claws that tore up the ground. He managed to cling onto one of the huge claws as it went back up. Finn clambered up it like it was a monkey frame before swinging onto its back. The eagle screeched at supersonic levels as Finn clang onto the enraged bird. It smashed itself into the coliseum trying to throw Finn to the ground. Finn looked at its open mouth, he had a disgusting idea but it's all he had. Throwing himself down into the bird's mouth he plummeted into the monsters belly. Punching and kicking the stomach it began to puncture. The burning stomach acid was thrown into the eagle's skin; it came down like a waterfall, burning through the still flying bird's skin before dispersing its insides onto the floor along with Finn. The blood splattered all around the crowd cheered as Finn stood proud covered in eagle guts and blood.

"Much better, a lot more blood!" The crowned ghost laughed, rubbing his hands together. "Now can you kill the third beast? A mythical creature of the ice lands the ice golem. This race of creatures is made of pure ice and is almost indestructible, only a hero of strength could shatter them or a big hammer either would do." He said, acting posh and jerk like. The ice golem smashed through the door before it opened, it was made of pure ice, Finn could see straight through it, its eyes were the colour of oceans and its teeth were of mountain peaks.

"Fight!" The voice cackled. The beast roared as it ran at Finn kicking Finn with its foot, it sent Finn hurtling through the coliseum walls and bouncing across the ground. Finn sat up and looked back at it. It taunted him motioning its hand for him to come at him. Finn accepted the challenge picking himself up he ran back into the arena jumping up its leg he shattered pieces of ice off the beasts frozen body. It slapped itself hard but Finn dodged through the gaps of its giant fingers causing it to crack a little. Reaching the mouth he spun onto one of its giant mountain teeth, it was sharper than anything he had ever felt before. Pulling on it he snapper it from its mouth as it gave a blood curdling roar throwing Finn into the crowd still with the tooth between his hands launching out like a rocket he lifted the ice tooth above his head, he was on direct course for its icy heart which he could see beating inside the transparent monster. The tooth shattered straight through the icy skin penetrating deep inside the golem. It chocked spluttered before falling to its knees then onto his front sending the tooth all the way through its body.

"You seem to be doing quite well Mr Finn, but, can you beat this fourth beast?" He smiled, it was a cold and aggravated smile, "This beast scared the old world as much as it will scare you, a bear." Finn looked unimpressed but that changed when the bear walked in. It looked like it was on steroids, it had seven bright white eyes, two mouths filled with razor teeth, four paws with swords mutated onto its hands instead of claws and it stood three times the height of him.

"Begin!" The voice boomed. The bear charged at Finn launching its hand at him it pierced through Finns stomach instantly, Finn spat blood out and into four of the bear's seven eyes, it wiped the blood away giving Finn time to kick the beast off him. Touching the wound he felt his warm blood pouring out slowly. He looked up at the bear it was charging again and it went for another strike, Finn however was ready. Grabbing the sword mutated into its arm he pulled it clean out. The bear howled in pain as it lifted its other paw to strike but again Finn did the same motion. The bear latched its one jaw into Finns arm before sending its other jaw for his bloody wound. Finn put his other arm in the way before he pulled the bear in half. It ripped like toy, its bones, blood and gut fell from its body onto the floor as Finn dropped the bear's skin from his arms. The teeth marks went deeper than a black hole.

"Why can't you just die?" Laughed the crowned ghost, "The final beast is me and my ghouls. Horrible men who put people like you to death." He started giving a long winded speech about how evil he was. Finn switched off seeing the bears sword arm, he picked it up and threw it at him, decapitating the ghost instantly. The coliseum disintegrated and his companions were released to his side.

"One more challenge left buddy." Jake smiled as he passed him some sort of magic health potion. Swinging it down his bloody throat, Finn smiled.


	10. The hero of strength is found

**HI PEOPLE ITS FINALLY GOING TO HAPPEN FINN WILL FACE HIS DEEPEST FEAR AND BECOME A HERO! BUT WHAT IS THIS LAST CHALLENGE? AND HOW HARD WILL IT BE TO COMPLETE? REMEMBER REVIEW AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

They looked proudly at Finn, who was drenched in blood; his clothes were painted the red as he slipped the jumper, which he hadn't removed, off. His blue shirt was still ocean blue as he placed the jumper neatly in his pack and removing the book he slipped it onto his back.

"Finn that was awesome the way you just threw that sword through his neck!" Flambo beamed excitedly as Jake tried to calm him down, it was like calming a five year old on sugar.

"Calm down Flambo!" Jake sighed as he held the little creature down, "Any ways you got one trail left Finn." Jake looked up at Finn but his eyes were mesmerised on something in the far corner. The two companions followed his eyes before seeing the mighty weapons that sat over the way.

"They're beautiful Jake." Finn said a tear of happiness forming in his blood stained eye. "Let's go get them!" He suddenly screamed racing forward like a bull, but the charging animal soon slowed in to a walk and then turned around a ran away like a scared cat. He pounced up latching his legs around Jakes head, his face was quacking in fear.

"Get off my face!" Screamed Jake as Finn squeezed harder round him like a snake.

"There's...there's...an OCEAN!" He screamed like a little girl as he tightly clung to Jakes face, climbing high onto his head.

"Jake is he always like this?" Flambo asked as he went over to where Finn had run from.

"Actually last time he beat me up so he's doing pretty well." Jake sighed, finally dislodging the petrified creature from upon his head. Flambo examined the body of water stretching in front of the magnificent treasure. He then walked over to Finn and took his hand in his and dragged him to the body of water, Finn kicked and screamed as Flambo took them into the cool ocean waters. His flames began to extinguish at rapid rates as he plodded the two of them further in.

"Ok Finn," Flambo croaked weakly, "Me and you are going to walk this together." He was calm as he slowly began to die in the water, his flames hardly burning at all. Finn grasped his cooling hand tightly as he walked them more and more in. Flambo was getting weaker and weaker as the water splashed up and down him. Jake stood on the bank in amazement as the little creature started to swim with the child. Finn could feel himself doing it, but, he could feel Flambo dying.

'No fear.' He thought as he scooped Flambo out the water and onto his dry back, he stated to swim quicker than a shark till he felt his body collided with the bank of the over side. He stumbled up onto the bank placing Flambo gently onto the beach he gently placed his hands onto Flambo's little chest and started to pump the water from his fire body. Suddenly he burst into a roaring flame; he was brighter than a light bulb and was hotter than the sun. His little flame eyes flickered open, he gave a small weak cough and splutter as he calmed back to his normal self.

"Did you do it?" He smiled; it was a small smile of joy and happiness as Finn nodded. A small duct of tears opened in Finns eyes, this little creature defied nature to help him.

"Flambo, sometimes your information can be wrong or you can act more annoying then Jake," A hey of protest came from Jake as Finn smiled at the little flame, "But you will help people no matter what." Flambo smiled at the speech in satisfaction.

"Now go get your prize." Flambo said as Finn shook his little out stretched hand. Finn walked over to the weapons lay in front of him. As he went to pick one up the crowned ghost appeared but this time he was smiling and looked livelier.

"Finn the human boy. You are the hero of strength!" He shouted as the up roar of a ghostly crowd by Jake cheered. "Thank you for freeing our souls from protecting this bloody place and save this land from the darkest evils. Your colour is blue the colour of strength and purity." His voice was loud and filled with glee.

"But the fist it glowed red?" Finn replied.

"It will happen with all books but each hero has their own colour and yours is blue." He answered as he disappeared, leaving behind a small note. Finn picked it and read it aloud.

"Finn the human. You have conquered the three hardest tests for a hero's strength. His physical and mental strength. You deserve these weapons; the sword of Azgo, the gloves of pure strength and the crossbow of the divine. We also give you the location of the hero of skill." Finn smiled as he looked over the weapons; the sword was half the size of his body and was as thick as a tree, the pint was razor sharp and weighted to allow it to cut through objects easier, the handle was of a simple design with white stripes of cloth wrapped round it for grip and a defender which was covered most his hand, in the bottom of the sword was a blue stone in the shape of a fist. As Finn picked the sword up the veins of the weapon went blue and it seemed to get sharper and stronger as he held it, before sliding it on his back behind his pack. He picked up the crossbow, it was pure white with golden strands running down it, there were no arrows beside it but as he pulled it back a heavy bolt made of blue light formed in the arrow slot. As his finger pulled the light trigger back, the string snapped forward sending the blue arrow hurtling, punching all the way through the rocky walls. A strap allowed him to sling it over the other side of his back, as so he could still draw the sword. Finally he pulled the gloves on; they were snow white as he pulled them on put burst into blue as he did. They allowed his fingers free movement but seemed to make him feel stronger than anything he had ever felt. Finn turned around to his two companions and gave a scream of victory, as he did a burst of blue light silhouetted him. The books fist went blue and a womanly voice called out.

"The hero of strength is found." Jake and Flambo clapped and cheered as Finn rejoined them carrying Flambo over the water to Jake.

"Dude you're a hero!" They smiled as Finn pulled a heroic pose. "Where's the next hero?" Finn looked at the bottom of the note.

"Err it says the northern mountains of this land hide a villain possessed by greed, save them and find their skill." Finn lowered the note to see Flambo whispering to Jake. "What you saying?" He asked.


	11. Bandits have dreams

**HELLO GOOD PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET! SO TODAY THERES A SONG AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER CALLED 'I'VE GOT A DREAM' AND ITS FROM DISNEYS TANGLED, NOT ALL THE VERSES ARE USED BUT I THINK IT WAS SOMETHING NICE TO PUT IN. SO PLEASE REVIEW I LIKE TO SEE SUPPORT AND REMEMBER TO ENJOY :D**

* * *

"Well you see Finn." Jake started sheepishly.

"The northern mountains are where the mysterious queen of bandits and mercenaries lives, and she is supposedly your age also Jake was thinking of finding her and setting you two up." Flambo spluttered out like a bullet. Finn went wide eyes and stared at Jake in anger. Jake shrugged his shoulders and pulled an innocent face, while Finn looked angrier than anything they had ever seen before.

"Get in my pack we will talk about this later." He hissed throwing open his pack and signalling the two to climb in. Flambo quickly hid from Finns glare while Jake signalled a sorry while he entered. Finn closed his pack and ran out of the hole he had created with his crossbow. The warm sun hit his face the blood drenched on his clothes had been washed away by the water, his bear hat invisible against the falling snow, the snow crunched under foot as he started to run for the northern mountains of OOO. Questions possessed his mind along with anger that Jake couldn't leave his love life alone. Flambo and Jake sat staring at each other in an awkward silence, Jake glared at Flambo in a stuck up sort of way.

"What Jake?" Flambo hissed angrily, as Jakes cold eyes stayed fixated on his little flame body.

"Why did you have to tell him I wanted to set him up with a queen, who we don't even know is Finns age?" He snarled back, Jake getting into a fighting position, Flambo accepted the challenge.

"Because he needed to know." Flambo yelled as Jake lunged at him, the two went rolling around in Finn's pack, colliding with books, potions and other things that they weren't initially sure were. Flambo's hands were burning around Jakes neck while Jakes hands were around Flambo's neck. Suddenly the pack fell to the ground with a thud sending the two of them spiralling out of the pack and colliding with the wooden floor of the tree house.

"You're staying here this time." Finn said as they looked up at him, "And Jake you try set me up with someone else, PB I came along to, but so help me I will hurt you. All your relationships you set up seem to end up hurting me." He snarled like a wolf as he turned picking his pack up and leaving the two dog creatures staring guiltily at each other.

"Sorry Jake." Flambo finally said breaking the silence that hung around the room, "But we can't let him go up their solo, he'll get killed!" Flambo stated as Jake slowly picked up his phone.

"Sorry to Flambo, but I know a lady who will get us there." He smiled with a wink. Flambo rolled his eyes.

"Jake I know it's going to be lady." He moaned.

"But I was meant to surprise you!" Jake complained.

"Then you should have turned the phone so I couldn't see it." Flambo laughed as he pointed to Jakes phone. "But also Jake I have kind of a hunch where the last hero is."

"Oh...really?" Jake said intrigued and embarrassed by his stupidity. Flambo gave a weak nod as he went to whisper into Jake's ear.

"Stupid Jake always trying to set me up." Grumbled Finn as he came closer to the mountains. At the bottom of the mountains stood a large wooden gate, sharp wooden spikes pointed out and two men stood on the battlements but Finn could only see their heads.

"Stop!" They shouted in slow unison, "Come any closer naive and we shall have to..." Their unison was out by a mere second but the one turned to the other and shouted,

"God dawn it Fred talk in time or nor at all!" From what Finn could see this one had a fat nose, stone grey eyes, and an eye patch over his right eye, a red bandana and a scar running half way down the right of his face.

"Sorry Frank." Said Fred, he looked identical to the other but the scar and eye patch were over to the left. "Are you from the candy kingdom?"

"He means were you born there?" Frank said seeing the confusion on Finns little face.

"Oh Jake said I was found in a cabbage leave." Finn smiled as he walked towards the gate.

"One last thing," They said in perfect unison, "What do you think of Princess Bubblegum?" Finn thought about his answer remembering all the good things she had done and all the bad things she had done. After a minute he had an answer.

"Well when I was younger I used to like her, but, she acts like a bitch most of the time. So I like her as a friend but also I don't like her." Finn answered. The two men looked confused.

"I have no clue what he just said." Said Frank scratching his bandana.

"It's close enough to hating her and he has a big sword." Said Fred pointing to Finns sword.

"Fine you can enter!" Frank called down as the gate swung open like a baseball bat being swung. The two men jumped down to meet him. They were in ripped clothes that were unwashed, they had hooked hands.

"Welcome to our humble home." They said as they led Finn up to the main gathering of bandits and mercenaries.

"So why become bandits? Don't you have other dreams?" Finn asked as he walked behind the two men they were pointing things out but they stopped suddenly. Then one walked over to a piano and looked like he was about to play.

"It's best if we explained through song." Said Frank as he began to play.

Frank:

_I'm malicious mean and scary_

_My sneer could curdle dairy_

_And violence-wise my hands are not the cleanest_

_But despite my evil look_

_And my temper and my hook_

_I've always yearned to be a concert pianist_

_Can't you see me on the stage performin' Mozart_

_Ticklin' the ivories 'til they gleam?_

_Yep I'd rather be called deadly_

_For my killer show tune medley_

_Thank you 'cause way down deep inside I've got a dream_

Chorus of bandits/mercenaries':

_He's got a dream_

_He's got a dream_

Fred:

_See I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem_

_Though I do like breaking femurs_

_You can count me with the dreamers_

_Like everybody else I've got a dream_

_I've got scars and lumps and bruises_

_Plus something here that oozes_

_And let's not even mention my complexion_

_But despite my extra toes_

_And my goiter and my nose_

_I really wanna make a love connection_

_Can't you see me with a special little lady?_

_Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?_

_Though I'm one disgusting blighter_

_I'm a lover not a fighter_

_'cause way down deep inside I've got a dream_

Chorus of bandits/mercenaries and Fred:

_I've got a dream_

_(He's got a dream)_

_I've got a dream_

_(He's got a dream)_

Fred:

_And I know one day romance will reign supreme_

_Though my face leaves people screaming_

_There's a child behind it dreaming_

_Like everybody else I've got a dream_

Frank:

_Tor would like to quit and be a florist_

_Gunther does interior design_

_Ulf is into mime Attila's cupcakes are sublime_

_Bruiser knits killer sews fang does little puppet shows_

_And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns_

"What about you? Do you have a dream?" They asked as Finn watched.

"Gentlemen I don't sing." Finn smiled as soon as the words left his mouth swords all came to his throat.

Finn:

_I have dreams like you no really_

_Just much less touchy-feely_

_They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny_

_On an island that I own_

_Tanned and rested and alone_

Everyone but Finn:

_Call us brutal_

_Sick_

_Sadistic_

_And grotesquely optimistic_

_'cause way down deep inside we've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_Yes way down deep inside I've got a dream_

_Yeah_

"Enough!" Came a rocky voice silencing the crowd of singers.


	12. Finn vs Rocky

**HEY PEOPLE! THIS IS THE NEWEST PART AND SOON VERY SOON THE NEXT HERO WILL APPEAR! BUT TILL THEN WE WILL MEET A VILLAIN! ALSO I DISCOVERED THAT BMO HAS NO GENDER! I ALWAYS THOUGHT IT WAS A BOY! WELL YOU DO LEARN NEW THINGS EVERYDAY BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE ENJOY :D**

* * *

Finn looked over to where the rocky voice had come from. Their stood a teenage sized rock man, his skin was made of hard grey rocks, his eyes were green as grass; he wore a white shirt which was unbuttoned revealing his rock chest and a pair of black trousers. He gave a harsh glare like a snake onto Finn.

"Who are you?" He growled in a gravelly voice, the bandits and mercenaries turned and looked at Finn.

"I'm Finn." He smiled proudly.

"Oh the last human?" He sighed not impressed with the boy, "Well you don't look that tough."He barked as Finn seemed to lose his confidence, like a deflating balloon losing air.

"The let him fight in the arena to prove himself and if he does well he joins are ranks." Frank and Fred smiled in unison, as they placed their hooks onto Finns shoulders. The man seemed to frown at the idea, but, the sudden up roar of the other bandits made him nod with agreement.

"Fine, he can fight to see if he's worthy." He groaned, "IN FIVE MINUTES!" He suddenly screamed before marching off. Finn seemed suddenly nervous by the thought of being a bandit.

"Yeah we'll have a new brother in crime." Smiled Frank, as they started to walk Finn towards a small room, with Fred scampering after them.

"But I don't want to be a bandit; I'm looking for the most skilled person here!" He complained, as Fred sat him in the middle of a small room. The room was sandy under foot, weapons and armour lined the walls and a small iron gate stood facing what looked like a large open top arena.

"The most skilled bandit here is our queen." Frank said patriotically, as Fred stood looking through the gate.

"Something you should know, you can't kill your opponent unless they refuse to yield." Fred said as he seemed to signal to his brother. He nodded like a dog picking Finn up with his hook.

"Good luck."They smiled in unison as they threw him out into the glaring light and beating screams of the crowd. The floor was sandy, the walls were creamy yellow and directly in front of him stood the rock man, he was armed with a large hammer and a revolver, but, it wasn't made of candy but what looked like metal.

"Finally!" He shouted, "I said five minutes not six." He grumbled as he waved the revolver around.

"Oh a minute late am so sorry the world will end because I'm a minute late!" Finn said sarcastically as he did a fake bow, "Oh please beat me for my insolence." The rock man seemed to get angrier then fire as Finn mocked him.

"Enough you child." He snarled as he slipped his revolver into a holster and pulled the hammer. The hammer was duel headed, one head was flat and heavy while the other was rounded and lighter. The hammer was designed by a clock maker who was fascinated by pendulums; Finn recognised his work instantly as he had brought a long sword from him once. "Draw your sword." Finn drew the long sword from his back; the blue light flowed through it, the face of the rock man dropped into anger as though he didn't want to see him.

"Hello arena fans!" Came Frank's voice over a system of intercoms, "It looks like an exciting match today, Finn the human boy versus Rocky."

"That's right Frank; Rocky famously nicknamed the king of the arena. Defeated everyone who's fought him in the ring. Finn the human boy, a newbie here nicknamed as the last human. And probably is as far as we know." Fred blasted out as the crowd chanted Rocky. Finn felt slightly intimidated by the lack of support.

"The funny thing is, that the queen really wants to meet you, but, I'm going to make sure that don't happen." Smiled Rocky wickedly, Finn became shocked by his words, "When my father found the queen she was a just a baby, she was just lying there stuck to a leaf. With the book for the hero of skill. He instantly knew that she would be the best bandit ever, so he tasked me when I was old enough with one simple task; when the other hero's came for her to make sure they left in coffin."

"You're putting the entire world at risk for a good bandit." Finn stuttered in horror as he smiled menacing. He just shrugged as he went into a battle stance, Finn copied the stance but with his sword in his hands.

"AND FIGHT!" Yelled the two excited brothers down the inter com. Rocky ran for Finn swinging the rounded edge of the hammer with great force, the weight of the over head sped up the hammer as he came into range of Finn. The hammer came down at him but Finn caught it with one of his hands but the force moved him back in the sand. Thrusting his sword straight through the rock man he crumbled. Finn stood up tall, was it really that easy? As he thought that thought a rocky hand smashed into the back of his head sending him flying forward. The rocks that once created the man, started to move together forming the rock man once again.

"Neat trick isn't it." He laughed as Frank and Fred commentated over the action. Finn swung his body round to face him using a hand and his legs to get back to his feet. He charged back at Rocky swinging and thrusting his sword at him, the rock man deformed his body each time dodging the blows. Till he formed his body round the sword and pried the sword from Finns gloves. He then hit him in the stomach with his giant hammer throwing Finn into the arena sides, the walls cracked and crumbled slightly around him.

"Good bye Finn." Rocky laughed as he pulled his revolver out, "You're a pretty pathetic hero." He pulled the trigger the bullet went hurtling for him. Finn raised his fists and threw a punch at the bullet, the bullet seemed to crush between Finn's clothes and the force of its speed like it was a grape. Rocky seemed to turn to a scared little child. Finn stood up and started to walk towards the villain. Rocky shot bullets at Finn, but Finns body started to turn blue and the bullets just bounced off like they weren't there.

"You're a piece of shit and you've pissed me off." He hissed like a snake as he charged at the man. He punched Rocky with all his strength it launched him like he was a feather, sending him smashing through the gate Finn had entered through. The arena dropped into a deadly silence as Finn gave out a blood curdling roar.

"Give it up for the victor Finn!" Yelled the commentators as the crowd snapped from silence to roars of happiness, "The queen would like to met you are new champion."


	13. Angela the bandit queen

**HELLO AND WELCOME AGAIN TO ANOTHER EXCITING CHAPTER OF THE STORY. SO TODAY THERES NO FIGHTING JUST WE MET THE NEXT HERO! AND WE ALSO LEARN OF AN EVIL PLOT MADE BY A VILLIAN WE RECENTLY MET SO REMEMBER REVIEW AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

"We'll take you to her." Said Frank and Fred suddenly appearing at Finns side. Finn almost jumped out of his skin when they appeared, they had moved as though they were ghosts.

"How did you?" Said Finn confused and amazed by the two brothers.

"Safer you didn't know." They said as they covered Finns eyes and as if by magic he was standing outside a large tent. "She's just in there." They smiled with that they were gone. Finn was creped out by the brothers jumping about the place. He shrugged it off recomposing himself he entered the tent. It was a light tent, the entire room was decorated with stolen art, furniture and gold, a long oak table was slap bang in the middle with whole fine delicacies covering the table and at the end was a hooded figure it was a long black hood and the person under the hood lifted food and it disappeared behind the darkness that covered her face.

"So you're Finn." The hood said signalling him to sit down, her voice was sweet and girly but had the sense compassion and hate mixed into it.

"Yes, so I hear you're the most skilled person here." He said as he picked up a berry between his two fingers. She gave a small chuckle; lifting a pistol that had a clock work mechanism on it she shot the berry out of Finn's fingers. Finn looked across at her she must have been smiling under that hood.

"That skilled for you?" She giggled putting the pistol down. "So what brought you here?" She asked as she picked up a pop tart and started to eat it.

"Well I'm looking for a hero." He smiled as she seemed to lean in, "And I got told the next hero was up here and the hero of skill, so finding the most skilled person seemed like an easy way to find the hero."

"I've failed." Shouted Rocky hitting the side of his tent with anger, as his father tried to patch up his broken skin.

"Son, it was an impossible task, I'm surprised he didn't kill you." Laughed his father, he was an older rock man, covered with old white hair and some grey baggy pants, "But you have weakened her outside relationships, like when you stole that necklace from the candy kingdom." He said smiling pulling the necklace out.

"Yeah but we can't let her go out or we risk the bandits siding with the other world." He snarled, pulling the necklace from his father's hands, "We need the bandits as an extra portion to our army to take OOO for ourselves." The two men argued heavily as they moved into a cave filled with an army of rock men. From the tent entrance two brothers stood learning of the monsters plans.

"So you think I'm a hero?" Said the hood as she sat back from Finn's tales of becoming a hero.

"Yes did you have a book?" Finn asked. She seemed to think for a moment, before lighting up she walked over to a bookcase and pulled a book similar in style to Finns but with a gun on the front instead of a fist, it glowed red as she held it. She came to her seat once more; throwing the book to Finn she started to eat once more. Finn picked the book up filling it with blue light, flicking it open he read the first lines aloud. "Let the message play for the hero of skill to believe." As those words left his mouth a women appeared she had long hair and was in an old lab coat.

"Dear diary 46464, we've failed. It's only a matter of time before George sends my sweet baby Angela will be gone like the orphan Finn. We believe we miscalculated George's treatment and a response was to make himself disappear along with that book! Then Finn disappeared a minute ago with that book and now it's just you my baby girl. I say my goodbyes and I love you my little hero. Doctor Ellie Stevens signing off." Then the room went quite, Finn looked across at the sitting queen, the hood had dropped and some small tears were falling like drops of rain.

"Pass me the book." She said weakly, Finn slid the book over to her; she picked it up like it was the Holy Grail and started to read it, it flashed red as she did. "So I am a hero." Her mood seemed sad and soul searched, but, she seemed to smile when she looked up at Finn.

"Yes you are and I need you to come with me so we can stop a great evil." He said smiling, at her.

"Will you help me do this then?" She asked, the hood looked up towards him, the darkness made him shudder but he could feel someone nicer under the hood.

"I will help you but I need to know what you look like and your name." He pointed to her hood. She gave a nervous motion at first but then she placed her covered hands under the hood and pulled backwards, then she pulled the rest of her hood off. Finn felt something in his trousers as he looked at her; she had long brown hair that ran down to her shoulders, her eyes were a mixture of blue and green, she was wearing a fiery red tank top, simple blue jeans with a rip design on the legs and she had slightly tanned skin that look softer then feathers.

"I'm Angela the bandit queen." She smiled as she watched Finn stare at her with amazement. Just as she was about to ask Finn something when Fred and Frank burst in they looked scared and worn out.

"My queen we have a problem." They panted.


	14. A battle in bandit kingdom

**HI GUYS IVE JUST BEEN ON A LONG WALK! I ALMOST DIED! BACK TO THE STORY A DEATH, A BATTLE AND A LOVE! ALL THATS TO COME TODAY SO REVIEW IF YOU HAVE TIME AND REMEMBER TO ENJOY :D**

* * *

"What's the matter you two fool?" Snapped Angela as the two brothers panted out of breath.

"It's Rocky, he's got an army and he's the one who stole that necklace." They roared as the shallow sound of marching feet started to clamper up to them.

"No, Rocky's family are good, they took me in. They told me no one else would." Angela said doubt eating into her voice. Finn remembered what Rocky had said back in the arena.

"Actually in the arena Rocky told me his family would make sure that you would never become a hero." Finn shyly said, Angela seemed to doubt it even more as Finn spoke, "He said he would kill any hero who came here." Finn pleaded as Angela sank in her seat in denial. Fred and Frank looked out the tent what lay before them was carnage. Rock soldiers clattered swords with bandits, the tents burned and carnage marked the land.

"My queen come look." Frank signalled as he caught Rocky in the corner of his eye. Angela rose from her seat she stood about 5'4 in height, she went to the tent peeking out she, quickly spun around and walked back over to her chair. Her eyes had the burning rage of fire boiling through her veins; she picked up a katana sword and her pistol before throwing the hood over her like a cape. She barged past the two clueless brothers, Finn stood and went and watched her stand, and the wind blew the cape majestically behind her she looked like a hero. Her tent was on a high hill which had a direct drop, she lifted her one leg up onto a piece of wood, pointing her pistol up into the air she fired one shot, it silenced the mountain instantly. Every pair of eyes looked over to her. She store over the mess her kingdom was in.

"Bandit's...Rocky and his family are traitors!" She shouted loud and clear, "Now kill all these bastards!" She jumped straight off the wood, launching herself down the mountain side, Finn ran to the mountain side as he watched the graceful swan grabbed tree branches, tent poles till she landed by her bandits sides. The bandits roared like warriors as there queen joined the fight.

"How do we get down?" Asked Finn, as he turned to see Frank and Fred had already disappeared. Finn looked shocked as he turned back to the action to see the two brothers cutting soldiers down with their hooks. Finn looked at the fall, he could do it. He ran at the edge before he jumped over he glided for a moment, his body blocked the light as he came over the sun, he could see an older man who looked like Rocky but a lot older. The older man, held a shotgun with a drum magazine, it tore through the bandits like they were paper. Finn saw himself coming down in front of the fire, he felt fear of death enter him, but, his body started to glow blue he was scared as he hit the ground like a meteor he threw anything in a hundred yard radius were thrown back. The older man looked into the risen dust as a glowing blue figure marched out; he looked like anger toned up.

"Fuck." Whimpered the old man as he started to pepper Finn with bullets, he shrugged the bullets off as though they were gusts of wind. He drew his sword and swung for the old man, catching his gun and slicing it straight in half. Finn kept going for him as the old man ran off; he drew his crossbow and took a single shot for the man. The bolt missed, but scratched his arm. Angela watched as the old man ran into the arena followed by the raging blue monster of Finn. "You can't kill me in here if I yield!" The old man whimpered as he stood in the arena. The raging strength of Finn stopped and thought hard for a moment.

"I could drag you out." He smiled evilly.

"You're a hero but you're talking like a villain you can't control the strength you've been given and keep going into that form." He said pointing to the shining blue Finn. Finn looked deep into his mind, he saw he was like FP. Unable to control his power, he battled it hard. The war between control and no control was furious. The old man smiled wickedly as Finn went from his flashing blue, to his normal self.

"Rules are there to be broken." He whispered wickedly, as he span a butterfly knife round his fingers before he lifted it high in a motion to stab the lost boy.

"Guess what." Shouted Angela from the arena entrance, "I'm not in the arena so you try it your brain will paint the sand." She snarled aiming her pistol for him, as the old man stopped.

"But that's against the rules." He smiled as he lifted the knife higher.

"Screw the rules, I'm the queen!" She shouted firing her pistol, the bullet flew straight through the old rock man's head, he dropped to the ground as Finn regained notion of what was happening. He smiled gratefully as she came closer to him helping him up; he stood just taller than her. He looked down on her; her smile was bright as brushed a bit of hair out of her face. Her cheeks flared up as he did. She moved in closer to him, Finn felt himself putting his one hand round her waist, it was so thin but he loved how holding her made him feel, his other hand ran its way through her hair. Her hands were placed against his chest as they moved their lips closer together. As they collided Finn felt his heart jump he hadn't feel it do that since Flame princess. Frank and Fred stood at the arena entrance with the rest of the bandits in stunned silence; they got them to sneak into the arena seats. The two brothers made their way to the intercom system. As the two parted they held each other's stare for a moment till they noticed all the bandits and mercenaries sitting down.

"Well there you have it the queens got herself a boy friend. Also anyone who made bets that they would just be friends by the end of their met, you're buying the booze for the week." Frank and Fred shouted down the intercom as they busted into cheers. The crimson red stained both their cheeks.


	15. A villainous partnership

**HELLO PEOPLE ITS ANOTHER CHAPTER AND I REALISED SOMETHING! THE MAIN VILLIAN HASNT MADE HIS APPEARENCE YET! SO HE APPEARS TODAY HES BASED OFF DR FACILIER FROM DISNEYS PRINCESS AND THE FROG, BARON SAMEDI FROM VOODOO AND MY BROTHER! ALSO HE SINGS FRIENDS ON THE OTHER SIDE ALSO FROM DISNEYS PRINCESS AND THE FROG! THERE IS AN IMAGE OF HIM ON MY DEVIANT ART ACCOUNT WHICH IS ZENGODS! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE TIME AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

Angela was getting redder then her tank top. Finn followed her cheeks till he was the same colour as her. But at the entrance stood an angered teenaged sized rock man stood his once green eyes were the colour of blood, he armed him with his hammer and got ready to take his revenge. He stated to run like a bull for his target, his footsteps shook the earth. Finn turned to see Rocky charging at them. Finn pushed Angela behind him as he braced for the hammer strike, but his eyes caught a falling red object it looked like a flame but Finn couldn't be sure. The red object landed on Rocky's face, it started to burn brightly as it scampered over him. Rocky stopped charging and wildly slapped his skin, trying to crush the burning flame.

"Jake I could do with this guy being hit!" Shouted the flame in a Bronx accent. Finn looked up and saw a giant golden paw coming in to smash the Rock man. Rocky's eyes turned to see the fist as he went flying into the distance disappearing from view. Finn smiled as he saw Flambo come from the sand. "God that could have gone bad." He laughed as Jake and lady came to his side. Finn smiled as he saw them.

"Hey Finn." Jake smiled as he noticed Angela behind him, "Who's that?" He pointed to Angela as she pulled herself from behind Finn. She smiled at them as Fred and Frank appeared from nowhere.

"She's Angela the bandit queen." They said, they all jumped out of their skin as they hadn't noticed them, "And Finn's girlfriend." They quickly said, as their faces light up again. The three explorers looked over them as Angela took Finns hand in hers. Ask and Flambo smiled as Lady said something which made Jake laugh, Angela seemed to get anger from what she said.

"You do realise I understand what you're saying?" Angela snarled, she looked mad from what she had said, "So stop talking about us like that. And who are you?" She glared at Lady, as Finn pointed out Jake, Flambo and Lady. Angela pulled her book out and started to read it while Finn explained what had been happening. "Well I have to go to the northern mountain, Hawk Mountain." She smiled as she closed the book.

"Why?" Finn asked as he turned back to her.

"To complete the trails to prove I'm the hero of skill." She smiled as Lady allowed the adventures onto her long multicoloured back. "You two are in charge as long as I'm gone." She gleamed as she pointed to Fred and Frank, as Lady took off followed by the cheers of the bandits and farewells.

Over on a far away mountain rocks tumbled slowly together, starting to from a human like creature. The white shirt and trousers filled with the rocks as his body rebuilt itself. As the head reformed the leaf green eyes darted open, they swivelled round looking at the destruction that lay around him, his body parts were spiralled everywhere as they started to join to his body. The crater he had created was deeper than anything he had ever seen. His legs were the first parts to reconnect then his right arm. He clicked his body has he stood up and looked around for his other arm. The mountain was decorated by turned up gravel, rocks and soil. He stuttered round weakly as he clambered out the crater. His vision was still musty and blurred as he clambered out of the hole, but the sun didn't hit his face, but he could see the silhouetted outline of a tall skinny man, it looked more like a match stick then a person. When his eyes readjusted he could see the man clearer, he was a half cast man, with light purple eyes, snow white teeth and a black fedora with a light pink strip running through it on his head. He wore a pair of pitch black shoes, a black grey pair of trousers, a pink belt with purple buckle, a blood red waist coat and a dark purple blazer which sleeves didn't go all the way down his arms. He carried a long wooden cane in his one hand which had a spiral top and he held his other arm in his hand.

"Who are you?" Asked Rocky in fear as the man spun Rocky's arm around like a toy. He gave a malicious grin showing all his teeth.

"That's not important," He said, his voice was deep, unnerving, cold and cunning. "But you however need my help." He magical created himself a table and chairs. His shadow danced behind Rocky before picking him up and putting him at the table.

"You're a freak I'm leaving!" Rocky snarled as he went to leave but the man jumped up onto the table.

Mystery man:

_Don't you disrespect me little man!  
Don't you derogate or deride!  
You're in my world now  
Not your world  
And I got friends on the other side!_

Shadows:  
_He's got friends on the other side..._

Mystery man:_  
That's an echo, gentlemen. A little parlor trick. Don't worry..._

_Sit down at my table_  
_Put your minds at ease_  
_If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please_  
_I can read your future_  
_I can change it 'round some, too_  
_I'll look deep into your heart and soul_  
_(you do have a soul, don't you, Rocky?)_  
_Make your wildest dreams come true!_

_I got voodoo_  
_I got hoodoo_  
_I got things I ain't even tried!_  
_And I got friends on the other side._

Shadow: _  
He's got friends on the other side!_

Mystery man: _  
The cards, the cards, the cards will tell  
the past, the present, and the future as well!  
The cards, the cards, just take three  
Take a little trip into your future with me!_

Rocky looked at the man as he started to turn cards over.

"You are from the bandit kingdom, the queens most trusted friend. But you wanted more so all of OOO you want and I can help you get that my friend if you side with me." The first two cards were pictures of his child hood growing up around Angela and the other of his crushing defeat only a few moments ago. "But in your future I do see a new ruler of OOO." He turned the final card over and handed it to Rocky; he smiled wider than he had ever done as he looked at him ruler of OOO. "Shake my hand and I will get you there." He smiled wickedly as Rocky shook his hand madly, "Excellent!" He shouted as his shadow reattached Rocky's over arm, before he turned into his true form.


	16. Smart people are good shots

**HELLO AGAIN SO THE MAIN VILLAIN FROM LAST TIME HAD NO NAME BECAUSE I HADNT THOUGHT OF ONE! BUT IVE GOT ONE NOW! THE LAST NAME IS AFRIKAANS! BUT TODAY TRAIL ONE FOR ANGELA! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE ENJOY :D**

* * *

Jake and Flambo sat playing cards on Lady's back, while Finn and Angela just lay on her back looking up into the blue sky. Angela had her hands on Finns chest her head was placed on his shoulder close to his face, while Finns one hand was wrapped round her waist and the other on his stomach. Flambo was destroying Jake as they flew closer to hawk mountain.

"Hey Jake," Finn called, Jake swivelled his head to met the couple of turtle doves.

"Yeah bro?" Jake asked.

"How long till we get to hawk mountain?" He asked as Lady started to get lower and lower like an elevator. Jake looked as they came to the foot of a short mountain. It didn't stand very tall.

"We're here." Jake said, as they jumped off Lady's back. Jake kissed lady as she flew off, with what seemed to be goodbye in Finns ears. They looked at the mountain all that made it look different was a hawk was engraved into the rock with some writing on it. Jake and Angela started to read it, Finn and Flambo looked confused by the words. "Do you think you could do that?" Jake said when he finished reading. Angela thought hard for a moment, before she swivelled round and walked over to a small white line on the ground. She pushed her feet into a sideways shooting stance. The ground rumbled as a podium rose like eagle, on it lay a small pistol, it looked rusted and unable to harm anything.

"What's she got a do?" Flambo asked.

"She's got to shot that gun which is armed with one bullet through the hawk's eye and hit the lever which will open a door." Jake smiled pointing to the right eye of the engraved hawk, the eye was about one millimetre wide, the bullet looked one and half millimetre's wide.

"The bullet will never fit!" Finn looked shocked as he looked at her picking the gun up. She clicked back the hammer it was loud and it echoed through the mountains. Her eyes seemed to thin as she focused on the right eye, the bullet would never make it not even a hawk eye like her could make a bullet get through something smaller then it. An idea bounced to the front of her mind, she gave a smart smile as she went to shot. The three watchers braced for the right eye to be shot, but at the last second she turned her hand towards the left eye. The bang went ringing through their ears almost making their ears explode. The bullet travelled straight down the left eye on a diagonal, it bounced off the rocky corners till it collided with the lever. The clank of gears and whirl of water powered electronics started to mash its way into the ringing air. The mountain vibrated wildly as the front collapsed under the ground. Angela stood proud with a smug grin caressing her lips. The three adventurers store at her wide mouthed, eyed and just generally mind blown.

"How did you know that would work?" Flambo asked. Angela smiled before she began to explain.

"Easy. That sign said, those who are pure of aim are smart so they can shot the most impossible shots." She explained, "Also it kept referencing the right eye so it was obvious the eye would be too small so the left eye was a better chance." Flambo couldn't argue with the logic as he didn't understand it himself. "So this is the next trail?" She gasped as she looked at what stretched before her. The others gulped as they looked at the trail that was marking the way.

"How many are in your army?" Asked the mysterious man as he was now in his human form. Rocky looked at his body, the cracks in his rocks were filled with a dark purple swirled with black it held his body together much stronger than normal.

"After my failure in bandit kingdom only my elites remain. So it equals about a hundred well trained foot soldiers armed with halberds and heavy crossbows." He said as he stroked his body as the purple light seemed to run out of his fingers, "What did you do to me?"

"Angela is most likely the hero of skill." He smiled a wicked and cold grin, "So imagine you're the villain of skill." His shadow detached from his body going over to Rocky and took his revolver and hammer. Rocky started to freak as the man seemed to be casting magic. The weapons filled with black and purple energy before going initially black with purple streams running through them, a black steam also rose from them. The shadow of the man then took the weapons over to Rocky. Rocky picked them up with a shaking hand. He gulped as the man signalled him to shot a target he formed with a tunnel to shot through which was too small for the bullet. Rocky pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet ripped through the sides of the tunnel, in its blood red bullet colour. The target shattered into little pieces. He was then pointed towards the mountain; drawing his hammer he swung it hard. The mountain crumbled instantly. Rocky gave a power mad grin.

"Ha-ha how you do this?" He smiled wickedly as his eyes tinted purple green.

"I didn't but my friend on the other side did." He smiled, as Rocky remembered the other thing he had become. "All I need from you is your army, your loyalty and the promise you take Angela's life." Rocky thought for a moment before he shook the man's long bony fingers. He flashed all his teeth before he started to walk off. "You need to find me someone who hates Finn more than anyone else, but he or she has to have an army." Rocky nodded as the man threw a card at him, rocky caught it and looked at it. It said Skaduwee's.

"What's this for?" He asked as he pointed to the card. It had a ton of shadows plastered over it has pictures.

"To call me when you find someone." He said over his shoulder. "And my name is Baron Skaduwee." And with that he was gone.

* * *

Skaduwee means shadow in English! Corny but all I could think of!


	17. Running

**HEY GUYS! SO WHO ENJOYED PEEBLES AND LADY? I THOUGHT IT WAS A GREAT EPISODE BUT I ALSO HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR LADY TO BECOME PREGNANT AS JAKE AND HER HAVE BEEN GOING OUT ALL THIS TIME SO YEAH THATS WHATS MADE ME HAPPY :) THE SONGS BE PREPARED FROM THE LION KING BY DISNEY! ALSO I HAVE A HAT! SO REVIEW AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

Angela gulped as she looked over what lay in front of her. Jake stretched over to her signalling for her to open the book. She flipped it open as Jake started to read it aloud.

"Trail one: brains and skill. Only the smartest and truest of aim can hit the lever hidden in the hawk's eye. Trail two: agility. Only the most skilled and agile runner can get across." Jake looked up at the path ahead. The path had no floor but was covered with objects that could be used to get across. "Blimey it looks hard." Angela smiled weakly as she looked over to Finn.

"Maybe." She croaked in a weak voice as she went over to the edge and looked into the abyss. There was no bottom of what she could see, she imagined herself plummeting into the darkness for the rest of her life. She gulped as her eyes looked like they could be sick. She looked over to the figure of Finn; the silly hat he wore was sort of attractive. Finn smiled brightly at her she felt stronger when she saw this. She started to run like a bolt before she came to the pure drop she leapt into the air like a frog, she grasped onto a vine swinging her over to the wall. She pushed her hands into small rock holes. She edged her way along the wall until she came to a ledge. The ledge shook as she placed her weight onto it; another ledge sat on an almost impossible jump away other side. She frowned as the ledge started to crumple, her eyes darted round like a hawk looking for a way to help her across the imposing gap. She saw the crumpling rocks fell in a way that formed a sort of bridge. Smiling cleverly she pounced onto the rocks like a cat bouncing between each rock she made her way across the gap. Landing on the ledge placing one hand down to steady her landing.

"Wahoo!" Shouted the three companions, "Half way there Angela!" She smiled as she looked over the next part. There looked like traps were littering the landscape. She started to run across the wall jumping up high over flying arrows. She landed on a thin piece of rope, which just stopped her from plummeting to her death. She looked a tad nervous as she balanced over the dark abyss. Sweat ran down her forehead like a drop of rain. She tip toed over the rope till she could see some stepping stones, she flipped over onto them landing in handstands but she continued to flip over the stones, till she landed on the last stone, she looked over there was just a pole to help her get over the last gap. Jumping up she grasped the pole and started to spin round it till she was launched into the air, doing a twirl and she landed on her feet facing towards the others she bowed as the others cheered as Jake stretched them across.

"You couldn't have stretched me across?" She panted agitated by Jakes actions.

"You needed to complete your trail probably." He smiled as Finn hugged her.

Rocky walked into a large room filled with the last of his army. The elite soldiers snarled as they stared at him.

"You are no longer are leader you failure." The captain snarled as the elites surrounded him.

"Yes but you need a leader as you lot are stupid and now I've got new power and a promise." He snapped at them as his body light the purple colour. The dim soldiers knelt before him in an honouring manor. The captain however frowned as he light up.

"What's your promise?" He asked in curiosity.

"Me as the leader of all of OOO." He smiled as the captain smiled at the idea and bowed to him.

"What do you require then?" He asked.

"For you to be prepared." He snarled

"Prepared for what?" The captain asked dumbly.

Rocky:

_I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride  
It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares  
So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer  
_Captain:_  
And where do we feature?  
_Rocky:_  
Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!_

Soldiers:

_In tight, crisp phrasing and diction  
It's great that we'll soon be connected.  
With a king who'll be all-time adored.  
_Rocky:

_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me!  
So prepare for the coup of the century  
(Oooh!)  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
(Oooh... La! La! La!)  
Meticulous planning  
(We'll have food!)  
Tenacity spanning__  
(Lots of food)  
Decades of denial  
(We repeat)  
Is simply why I'll  
(Endless meat)  
Be king undisputed  
(Aaaaaaah...)  
Respected, saluted  
(...aaaaaaah...)  
And seen for the wonder I am  
(...aaaaaaah!)  
Yes, my sword and ambitions are bared  
(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
Be prepared!  
[All:]  
Yes, our swords and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!  
_

The rock soldiers backed there leader strongly as he signalled them to fortify strong vantage points over the centre of OOO.


	18. The hero of skill is found

**HELLO GUYS SO TODAY WE HAVE THE NEXT HERO FOUND WELL FULLY ESTABLISHED! ALSO IVE BUT AN OWN SONG IN WELL ITS MORE OF A PARAGRAPH BUT IT LOOKED BETTER IF IT WAS SUNG. ALSO GO CHECK OUT ZALGARTHELOSTHERO! HIS STORYS ARE REALLY GOOD AND ROCKY HAS APPEARED IN ONE, THE GRAND TOURNEMENT OF OOO! SO GO CHECK HIM OUT, REVIEW AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

Angela started to open the book and began to read. The writing was confusing to Finn. Jake could see Finn straining his pee sized brain to try and make sense of the words.

"It says trial three: trust." He sighed, "A hero must be able to trust others." As he finished speaking the ground rumbled and lifted her high above the others. She looked down and she heard a little whispering voice say jump. "You've got to jump!" Jake called up as she gulped.

"I'll die!" She complained as her mind screamed at her as the drop seemed to get bigger and bigger.

"What makes you so scared?" Flambo called up as she sank into the floor hiding away from them. She remembered everything she had gone through to become queen.

"To become ruler of bandits you have to kill the old ruler in their sleep and their captain of guards in the arena." She shook as she looked over the side, "I murdered the last king and his captain. But I got this as a reminder of what I'd done." She pulled her top off revealing her back; a large scar ran all the way down her back. It ran down from her left shoulder like a snake till it thinned at the bottom of her back. "So I'm scared it will happen to me, if I die who ever caused my death can take my throne." The three companions frowned at the harsh bandit rituals.

"What about your captain of guards?" Finn asked, "Wont they protect you?" She started to laugh and a tear ran down in pain.

"Finn my guard captain was Rocky so his position was revoked the second he became a traitor." She sighed. "I can't trust anyone." Jake and Flambo suddenly seemed to light up with smarts.

"What about when you fought beside them?" Jake asked. Angela got confused by what he meant.

"Well they had plenty of opportunity to kill you then, but, they stood at your side and fought harder, they like you as queen." Flambo said, "Also you have us, we trust you. Finn loves you and you won't be killed we will catch you if you fall."

Flambo:

_When you're thinking you're alone_

_Just look across to me_

_And I'm still standing with you_

_Cause I'll catch you when you fall_

Jake:

_Look around and see you ain't alone_

_We will always be here_

_Standing at your side_

_Cause I'll catch you when you fall_

Finn:

_Girl you've been lying to yourself_

_Everybody loves ya_

_So stop being silly_

_Just trust me cause I'll catch you when you fall_

All three:

_So stop lying to yourself _

_And just jump on down_

_Cause we're standing here_

_Ready to catch you_

_Cause we will catch you when you fall_

The groups smiling faces seemed to light up as her mind reminded her of all the people who helped her. She threw herself down she plummeted down the side with her eyes closed. The wind ran across her, it felt like a year of falling till she felt herself land in something soft. It supported her under her legs and shoulder. She flickered her eyes open; she was staring up into the bright ocean eyes of Finn. Smiling she wrapped her arms round his neck as the platform she jumped off disappeared revealing a bounty of weapons. Suddenly as if from nowhere Fred and Frank appeared at the bounty's side. The two bandits smiled at their queen.

"Well done Angela the hero of skill." They smiled, as Finn put her onto the ground. She walked over to the bounty and ran her fingers across it all. "You have conquered the most skilful challenges, only someone as skilled as a hero can change so dramatically. Your prize is the katana of Japan, the golden gun and the necklace of speed. Your colour is yellow the colour of skill and wealth. Well done my queen." They suddenly vanished leaving Angela looking over her prizes. She lifted the katana, it was a long thin blade, it was almost weightless and moved quickly as she spun it. Its handle was simple with gold bands running round it, a yellow gem in the shape of a gun in the bottom and a thin handle guard which allowed her to move it quickly. She slipped her old katana off and replaced it with her new one. Jake picked the old katana up and held it. The gun was gold platted but had no clip for the ammo. She picked it up, it seemed to glow as she did, clicking back the gun and it suddenly flashed yellow as a sudden yellow ammo clip appeared. Pulling the trigger golden bullets flew out the gun and lighting speeds breaking rocks inside the mountain, she holstered the gun in place of her old gun, which again Jake picked up. Finally she picked up the necklace, it had a small gun jewel on the end which glowed golden yellow, her body suddenly felt quicker and more agile. She turned around as a yellow light filled her and the book. Her bright smile was as bright as the light which flashed round her.

"This is so magical." Finn said a small tear ran down his babyish face as the light show stopped. Angela smiled as a womanly voice said.

"The hero of Skill is found." She walked over to Finn and smiled as she wrapped her arms round him. Flambo and Jake sighed at this as they held it each.

"Not to break the love but we need to find the last hero!" Flambo moaned. Angela flicked open her book as a small note fell out. Picking it up she began to read.

"A magic man you sneak? The south contains such a man by the city of thieves and the town of law. It stands the city that was forgotten." She looked confused as Jake looked like he was grumbling as he handed a smug Flambo a pile of gold coins. "What's that for?"


	19. Baron Skaduwee's debts and plans

**HELLO AGAIN! I GOT AN EXAM RESULTS BACK TODAY FOR AN EXAM WHICH I DIDNT GET TAUGHT MOST OF I GOT A D! WHICH IM HAPPY ABOUT :) SO TODAY WE GO MET THE BARON A BIT MORE! THE SONGS 'IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT' SADLY I AIN'T SURE WHAT IT'S FROM BUT IM GUESSING ITS PROBABLY DISNEY AND I HAVE CHANGED SOME OF THE WORDS! ****SO PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

"Well it's for a bet we had." Jake muttered as Flambo greedily counted the money, "For whom the last hero is, and it sounds like Flambo was right." Jake moaned as Flambo indicated for the last of the coins Jake was hiding under his fur.

"Oh so who did you guess?" Finn asked as Flambo smiled smugly at Jake, "No let me guess Flambo guessed magic man?" Jake shook his head agitated by Flambo's smug smile.

"No I guessed magic man." Jake snarled as Flambo mocked him with the coins, "He guessed the protector of the gems." The two humans looked confused by the statement.

"What gems?" Angela looked more curious then Finn, which was normally hard to do.

"Well when I was finding you a date to get you over FP, I didn't just look for another date." Jake sighed, "Flambo told me of a rare gem which would control FP but the guy who protects it destroyed an entire flame squad." Finn rolled his eyes, why couldn't he just leave his love life alone. "Sorry Finn, I just hate seeing you in a funk, but you have Angela now." Jake smiled seeing the announce in his brothers eyes.

"It's ok bro." Finn smiled as he placed an arm around Angela's waist.

"Well even with Jake's growth skill, it will take a few days to get to the south." Flambo said reading a small map in his flame glasses. "But I think we should stop in the town of law, because they have an excellent coffee shop." Flambo smiled wildly as Finn looked at him weirdly.

"Since when have you worn glasses?" He chuckled.

"Since shut up." Flambo snapped like a crocodile. "Now let's get going." With that Jake grew to a huge platform, carrying his three friends like they were on a sledge.

In a small caravan just on the outskirts of the town of law, sat a tall, thin man. He flicked cards into the air catching it in the pack of cards like he had never flicked it. His legs were balanced on a purple wooden table while his chair was balanced on two legs as he held the position. His purple eyes were covered by his black fedora and all his arms showed as his blazer was hung on the door. Suddenly the wall opened up and a figure formed and walked out followed by the floor opening and another figure coming out, finally the ceiling opened allowing a figure to float down. The three men stood together like a trio of power. The man seemed to jump in fear as they appeared.

"Baron Skaduwee, you haven't delivered yet." Snarled the figure who came from the wall, he was a vampire like humanoid with blue skin, pointy elf ears, yellow eyes with pink pupils, flat well trimmed dark blue hair and a dark business suit.

"That is true mortal. We didn't allow you to wipe out most of humanity for nothing good to come to us." Said the man who had rose from the floor, he wore a light grey ranger outfit, had a skull like a cow and was a reanimated skeleton body. The other figure didn't say a word but he was most scared of him, he had half cast skin, dark purple eyes, a thin black moustache, his frame was skinny and tall, around his neck was a voodoo mask, he wore a dark black blazer and trousers revealing his chest.

"Friends I'm working on it, I've already gathered a helper with a hundred soldiers and he's looking for someone else." He begged as the three men growled at him like dogs. "My plan will give you what I need to pay back my debts." The three men sighed as the one who scared him more than anything signalled that he could continue, he dropped to his knees thanking the men for their generosity. They shrugged the pathetic man off as they disappeared back to their respected realms. The baron wiped the sweat from his forehead buckets could have been filled, he walked to a mirror and looked in. He saw his diluted pupils shaking, his arms rested still as his shadow detached from his body and got a flannel soaked with water. His shadow wiped his face to get rid of the sweat before drying its master's face.

"How did we get to this?" His shadow asked as he looked at it in the mirror. "Those stupid humans ruined it all for us and now we have to finish what your stupid curse couldn't." The baron slammed his hands hard on the side as his shadow reminded him of the betrayal he had felt and how that child had let a group escape his curse. He turned switching some music on he began to sing.

Baron Skaduwee:

_In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning,  
and the nightmare I had was as bad as can be.  
it scared me out of my wits!  
a corpse falling to bits!  
then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me!_

_I was once the most mystical man in all Humanity (ooh ahh ooh)_  
_when the humans betrayed me they made a mistake (ooh ahh ooh)_  
_my curse made each of them fade_  
_but one little group got away,_  
_little kids beware Skaduwee's awake!_

_in the dark of the night evil will find them_  
_in the dark of the night just before dawn_  
_revenge will be sweet,_  
_when the curse is complete,_  
_in the dark of the night, they'll be gone!_

_I can feel that my powers are slowly returning_  
_tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!_  
_as the pieces fall into place,_  
_I'll see their cute little faces,_  
_las vedanya friends your grace, farewell!_

_in the dark of the night, terror will find them (terror's the least I tell you!)_  
_in the dark of the night, evil will brew_  
_soon they will feel,_  
_that their nightmares are real_  
_in the dark of the night, they'll be through_

_in the dark of the night evil will find them (find them)_  
_in the dark of the night, terror comes true (doom them)_  
_my dear, heres a sign,_  
_its the end of the line,_

_in the dark of the night_

_In the dark of the night_

_Come, my minions_  
_rise for your master,_  
_let your evil shine_  
_bring them now yes fly them faster_  
_in the dark of the night_

_In the dark of the night _

_In the dark of the night  
they'll be mine!_

The room filled with shadowy minions, he laughed manically as his shadow laughed with him. "Soon revenge will be mine when those children are dead and my debts are paid."


	20. The town of law

**HEY GUYS! FINALLY IVE REACHED MY GOAL OF A TWENTY CHAPTER STORY! THE FINAL HERO MAKES HIS APPEARENCE! THE BOY IS BASED OFF ME AND THE PANDA IS BASED OFF MASTERCREATOR-RIN! THE SONGS ONE JUMP AHEAD FROM DISNEYS ALADDIN! SO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE TIME AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

After days of trudging across the land of OOO, Jake could finally see a small town coming into view. His feet were killing and his back ached from carrying his three companions for all those days, his feet went numb and his pack had shots of pain running through it.

"Guys I think I see the town of law." Jake called up only to get a reply from Flambo, the little flame clambered onto his head and stared across at the upcoming town.

"Yeah it's the town." Flambo said blankly, his face was a tint of sick green.

"What's the matter with you?" Jake asked as his back stung with pain, his pain riddled his face.

"You might be in pain but at least you haven't had to watch those two for the past three days." He grumbled. Jake felt glad for a moment that he was walking not looking at the two love birds. The town was just beneath him as he shrunk down letting the three clamber off his back. The group walked slowly into the small town, the fresh smell of cakes and flowers ran into their noses. Sighing Angela wrapped her arm around Finn's, Finn gave a strong smile of passion to her. The city was inhabited by lizard like humanoids. The guards wore blue jackets with a small golden badge on them; black trousers and they carried swords. One guard stood out the most he had a snake shaped head in green, his one eye was the colour of blood while the other was white and a thin red scar ran through it, instead of a blue jacket he wore a black jacket on it left shoulder was a metal guard, his right upper chest was guarded by thick leather and his stomach was guarded by a thick rubbery substance, his legs were covered by long black trousers with metal knee guards and his scaly skin acted as extra protection.

"Stop." He shouted with a slight hiss off his long snaky tongue, "Be you thieve or be you civilian." He hissed at the group, Flambo was hidden by Jakes foot but the second he walked from behind it, the man seemed to light up. "Flambo, old friend!" He called, as Flambo ran up to him jumping onto his left shoulder and fist pumping the snake man.

"Jimmy how's it going?" Flambo smiled wildly, "You captain of the guards now?"

"Thanks to you I am." He smiled proudly, "Please you and your friends come make yourselves at home." He signalled for the other guards to let them in. The group followed the Jimmy has he caught up with Flambo.

"Where are my manners?" Flambo suddenly said, "Jimmy this is Finn, Jake and Angela." He pointed to his three friends, each smiled and shook the lizards snake man's hand it was scaly and hard.

"I'm Jimmy the captain of the guards." He seemed proud of this fact, "Since I took charge we have the lowest crime rates in all of OOO." He waved his hand at a womanly lizard that was outside a cake shop. "My wife can set you up with food and shelter." She was laying the table with cakes and tea. Jake, Finn and Angela looked at the food greedily; Flambo on the other hand was looking over at a poster. It was a wanted poster with a bad drawing of a teenage looking boy with thick long hair half way down his neck, the reward was high and he was wanted for theft.

"That face is really familiar." Flambo said as he looked at the description of him. Wears grey shorts, no shirt, unclean, weird accent, thin and hairy. Flambo couldn't put his finger on it but he recognised him.

"That's George, a thieve." He hissed as he spoke about him, "He has a pet panda the size of a kitten, and we believe he lives in the forgotten city." Flambo looked over to his friends munching on the food, looking at their waiter he looked like he was stealing from them.

"I didnt know your wife employed waiters." Flambo stated pointing to the boy.

"She doesn't." He hissed as he recognised the boy as George. He started to sneak up on the boy, he was soon in grabbing distance, and he lunged forward at the boy as he launched himself into the air sending the lizard man rolling over the table. The guards heard the commotion and soon came running at the boy. He looked round till he saw a small panda about the size of magical kitten which was just smaller than Jake, its head was all white with a black head band, black ears circles around its eyes, its arms and legs were black and its main body white. He jumped up to catch hold of the little pandas arms as he began to sing.

George:

_Gotta keep  
One jump ahead of the breadline  
One swing ahead of the sword  
I steal only what I can't afford  
( That's Everything! )_

_One jump ahead of the lawmen_  
_That's all, and that's no joke_  
_These guys don't appreciate I'm broke_

Guards:

Riffraff! Street rat! Soundrel! Take that!

George:

_Just a little snack, guys_

Guards:

_Rip him open, take it back, guys  
_George:

_I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
You're my only friend, Lin!  
_Town folk:

_Who?  
He's become a one-man rise in crime  
I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em  
_George:

_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!_

One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume  
One jump ahead of the hitmen  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block

Town folk:

Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!

George:

Let's not be too hasty

Lady:

_Still I think he's rather tasty  
_George:

_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise we'd get along  
_Guards:

_Wrong!_

George:

_One jump ahead of the hoofbeats  
(Vandal!)  
One hop ahead of the hump  
(Street rat!)  
One trick ahead of disaster  
(Scoundrel!)  
They're quick, but I'm much faster  
(Take that!)  
Here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
All I gotta do is jump_

He jumped out over the town wall like it wasn't even there. Jimmy threw a huge tantrum as Finn whispered something to Jake. Jake nodded as he picked up the boy and threw him like a rock out after the thieve.

"Why you throw Finn?" Jimmy asked has he hit the floor in anger.

"He said he could catch him if I threw him." Jake said. As they looked out to where Finn had been thrown.

"Nice work Lin." Smiled George as he sat down on a rock breaking a piece of cake in half between the two of them. The panda the size of Jake came and sat on the boys lap as she nibbled on the cake. George stroked his friend's fur as he ate the cake. Suddenly something smashed the ground throwing rocks up. The panda flipped up in a protective manner of the boy. Out of the dust walked Finn his sword was drawn and he marched on out at the two thieves. The panda jumped up in a karate style but Finn just punched her square in the face knocking her out.

"You bastard!" Shouted George his blue green eyes tinted red, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a lady!" His accent was a bit like Bubblegum's posh, smart but dark.

"I'm adopted." Finn replied, "By the dog you were robbing."

"Oh figures you look as dim as each other." He insulted, "Well I'm going to kill you now because that was my sister you punched." Suddenly a club appeared in his hand he struck it across Finn's jaw with great power. But the club shattered against Finn. "Err that normally works." He gulped as he looked at his broken club.

"Lights out." Finn chuckled punching for the man's head, but, he simply deflected with his elbow before kicking Finn in the stomach. Finn didn't even move, but he swung his sword at him he sliced through the boy like water. George's body exploded into water, the water moved round jumping up like fists punching Finn multiple times, he felt his jaw getting weaker and weaker. The by then reformed as the boy. He smiled wickedly as he turned his hand into a dagger. But the sudden sound of Jake's voice calling for his brother made the boy stop. Picking the panda up, he turned back to Finn saying.

"Till next time." And he was gone in the wind.


	21. Finn vs George

**WHY HELLO GOOD CHAOS AND CHAPETTES! TODAY IVE DECIDED TO TRY A FIGHT SCENE! SORRY IF ITS NOT VERY GOOD BUT I TRIED :) SO REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

Jake appeared at Finns side followed by Flambo and Angela. Finn looked spellbound, he looked soul searched and scared. Jake placed a hand onto Finns shoulder but he didn't flinch he just gulped and out his dry lips he said.

"He could have killed me." His eyes were diluted, "My life flashed before my eyes, but, he didn't even show fear when my sword went through him." Finn seemed defeated mentally. Finns breath was cold, he shook as he thought of how the child wasn't scared of death, but, he was so similar to him. Adopted, protective of his friends the only difference was he was a thieve.

"Finn we will have to go find him." Jake said gently. Finn sighed before he started to walk down to the south.

"Then I'll go settle a score." He grunted as he sped off into the distance. The three looked agitated by Finns lack of staying as a team. Jake grew into a horse shape letting Flambo grip onto his head and Angela rid his back. Finn sped through the land towards the upcoming city; he had been running for hours as the full moon had taken the suns place. The land glittered a bright white from the moons light. Its buildings were crumbled and smashed, a thick fog settled over the sky, burnt out cars lay around, lamps with the corpses of dead flame soldiers light the street and out on the outskirts sat the panda thing. It was nibbling on a bamboo cane; its eyes suddenly darted onto Finn, and if looks could kill Finn would have been dead.

"It's you, have you come to apologise?" It asked, its voice was womanly, sisterly and seemed to fill with emotion. Its eyes changed colours from black to red when Finn appeared.

"No I haven't." He snarled like a lion, "Where is that boy?" He looked as the eyes seemed to keep changing colour as the panda changed emotion. "Oh so you're a magic panda aren't you?" Finn asked.

"Yes I am." She snapped, "I have these mood eyes and physic powers. You know reading minds that sort of thing." She said as she pointed into the city as an indication of where the boy was.

"Cool." Finn smiled as he walked past her into the city, it was odd that she didn't even try to protect the boy. Finn drew his sword, it felt wrong. The broken road crunched and crumbled under his heavy footsteps, his eyes darted down every dark alley, as he could see the lanterns filled with fire corpses. They still burnt brightly and gave a mysterious feel to the place. He gulped as the deep sound of a bass filled the air followed by a voice.

George:

_Dreams are where I have to go_

_To escape this future untold_

_If you asked me, how I was doin'_

_I would say I'm not burnin' up_

_I would lie just to make you go away_

_Cause when you past is, as bad as mine_

_You'll be burning inside out_

_So just leave me to continue _

_This life of solitude _

_Cause I ain't leavin' here_

_So just go away, leave me_

_Let me burn up inside_

_I would lie to you all_

_Just to make these days go quicker_

_Cause I'm burning inside_

_It's hard to tell what's coming_

_When your future aint clear_

_Just let me clear the slate_

_Maybe start again some day _

_When I aint so bad _

_And life is good_

_If you asked me, how I was doin'_

_I would say I'm not burning _

_Cause one day I know_

_I'll be free of this life_

_And I won't burn inside_

Finn looked at the boy sitting in the centre of the town as he put his bass down. It was an entirely black bass with a camouflage strap. The boy sighed, but, he turned to anger when he saw Finn.

"How long have you been standing there?" He shouted, his cheeks going a deep crimson.

"Long enough." He said blankly as the boy walked down from a heap which Finn then saw as a mound of broken car parts. "You ready for round two?" He asked aiming his sword. The boy smiled wickedly.

"I thought you would never ask." A long wooden stick appeared in his hand, he span it round holding it over his shoulder he taunted Finn to come get him. Charging like a bull Finn lunged his sword at him, but he used his cane to launch him into the air kicking Finn in the back flipped himself behind his opponent. Finn turned back to see the boy standing in a mocking style, he spun his sword round cutting into the staff as the boy pulled the sword from his strong fingers. He then threw the staff and sword away. Finn but his hands into a boxing style George accepted turning his hands into rock. George launched a hand for Finns gut while Finn grasped the flying hand picking the boy up and throwing him like a stone straight through a building. The building crumbled on top of the boy. Finn stood strong braced for his return; he saw the shadows around him move like snakes. Suddenly George jumped from the shadow tackling Finn to the ground. George was a top of Finn his rock hands slipped round Finns neck as he ripped the bear hat from a top of Finns head. His blond hair was thick and went half way down his neck. Finn countered George's hands by slipping his hands round his neck. The two strangled each other rolling in the gravel till George once more was once more atop of Finn. Finn put all his strength into his legs and kicked George flying into the air, he went high, but Finn wasn't finished drawing his crossbow he shot the boy square in the chest forcing him out and above the fog. His blood drizzled down like rain from the now moon filled sky. His body shattered the fog as the moonlight hit him. A change started to take over the boy.


	22. Finn vs George round two

**HEY GUYS! HOPE YOUR ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR AS YOU MIGHT HAVE NOTCED IN THE DESCIPTION IT NOW SAYS FIRST OF A FIVE PART SAGA! THAT MEANS THERES GOING TO BE MORE! YAY :) SO TOMORROW IM OFF ON HOLIDAY SO THERE WILL BE NO OR LIMITED UPDATES. :( BUT IM OFF TO THE SEA SIDE TO SEE MY UNCLE SO I WILL BE BACK ABOUT FRIDAY SATURDAY AND I WILL TRY UPDATE WHEN I GET BACK. BUT ROUND TWO OF GEORGE VS FINN AND THIS CHATER MIGHT END ON A CLIFF HANGER SO GOODBYE FOR A WEEK! SO REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

The boy came plummeting into the ground, the bolt was stuck firmly in his chest. Finn watched as his body started to heal and change as the moonlight danced over his body. His now claw like fingers tore the bolt that imbedded his chest, the blood sputtered out like a rocket. But a rugged wolf like hide covered over the wound as more hair sprouted over his body and his once human figure became more wolf like. His teeth became sharp as daggers and his eyes glowed a crimson red. Finn stepped back towards his sword as the boy transformed into a werewolf. His brown fur was long, his claws like swords and his teeth were of daggers. His dignity was maintained by those grey shorts that covered his lower body. Finn rolled backwards grabbing hold of his long sword he held a strong stance as the wolf pounced towards him.

"Isn't that the city up ahead?" Asked Angela, as Jake galloped quickly towards the city. He bucked his horse like head as they came closer and closer. Slowing down so they could look in Jake changed into his dog form, sending Angela flying forward landing on her feet she glared at Jake. "Did you have to change back while you were still moving?" She snarled at him. He shrugged his shoulders as he started to poke around looking in, he could hear the sound of fighting.

"Guys I can hear fighting." He stated as the other two came and listened closer.

"Maybe its Finn and George?" Said an unfamiliar girl's voice. The three swivelled their heads and screamed when the panda somehow had appeared from nowhere. "Chicken." She chuckled as Jake looked like he was having a heart attack.

"It's just a cute little panda!" Angela smiled rubbing the little pandas head. It seemed to start drooling in satisfaction as Angela rubbed her fur. "So what's your name cutie?"

"I'm MC Rin Lin but George calls me Lin for short." Lin said as Angela continued to stroke her, "If you've come to arrest George he won't go without a fight."

"We aren't here to arrest him." Flambo said, "We're here to recruit him. Did he have a book when you found him?"

"What makes you say I found him?" She asked sternly, the group looked confused at her for a moment before she smiled. "Nah I'm just pulling you leg. I found him in that." She pointed to a large test tank, the glass on the front was shattered and tubes were pulled aside. "Yeah I broke him out that when he was a baby. It was weird he just appeared there. And book wise do you mean this?" She walked over to the test tank and pulled out a book similar in style to Finn and Angela's but it had a lightning bolt on the front.

"Yes." Smiled Angela taking the book and flipping it open. It filled with a yellow light as she did. She slowly read over the first couple of lines before smiling, "Yeah George is the last hero." Lin chuckled slightly.

"I could have told you that, but, good look recruiting him." She laughed, "Him and Finn aren't on the best of terms."

Finn swung his sword at the creature, but it just threw it off him with a powerful swipe of its hand. Clawing at Finn, Finn was hardly keeping up with the fast strikes as the claws clattered against his sword with a ringing pain. The creature finally gained the upper hand throwing the boys sword away, Finn gulped as the claws dug into his stomach, he felt his blood softly treacle out his body, the warm blood heated his cold skin. The werewolf lifted his claws to strike down through the weak boy, but he forced a punch into his stomach sending the wolf spiralling under the fog, as the moon faded off the boy he started to change back.

"Oh glob this hurts." Finn screamed as he rummaged in his pack for some Cyclops tears to heal his wound. He looked over to the boy he then saw he was back normal and the wound from the bolt reappeared and the blood started to pour from his wound. The fog recovered the sky stopping the moon changing the boy. He stumbled to his feet his blood poured out like a waterfall; he stumbled up the pile of car parts, throwing some parts out the way he pulled a small vial pouring it on his wound it slowly healed right up. Finn soon was healing along with the magic boy.

"Finn do you want to stop?" George asked as he breathed heavily as he felt his chest sew itself back together.

"If you want to give up." Finn chuckled feeling his covered now covered stomach. George sighed forging a cage he trapped Finn inside. Finn punched the bars but they wouldn't shatter.

"I'm going to kill you know." He smiled, "This is chicken locking you in a cage and killing you this way. But oh well." He smiled wickedly jumping down to put his face against the cage and laughing manically. He created a lightning bolt in his fingers before aiming it at him. "Good bye Finn." He smiled evilly as he pointed his hand at Finn. Finn cowered back in fear as George's eyes sparkled an evil red.


	23. George: the past and present

**HELLO GUYS! IM BACK FROM MY HOLIDAY! IT WAS GREAT BEING BY THE SEA AND SLEEPING ON A SOFA! BACK TO THE CHAPTER :) OK GEORGE HAS A BAD PAST SO WE'RE GOING TO SEE A LITTLE REFERENCE TO THAT AND THE EXREMES OF HIS POWERS AND MAYBE THE START OF A LOVE THING FOR TWO CHARACTERS ;) BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

"Ok, so when you met George don't ask him about his past." Lin said as she walked the three explorers through the broken city. The thick fog hung around like a bad smell and as they swiped it away it seemed to grow thicker, the ground under foot was crumbly and cracked with each foot seeming to break through more of the ground.

"Why?" Asked Angela, as she looked through the thick fog. They could see each other clearly because Flambo's flickering flames burnt through the fog like it was paper, yet anything beyond the flames reach was a mystery. Angela zoomed her eyes other to small white blue light, it was faint but it flickered powerfully over the soupy fog.

"You just don't." Snapped Lin as she continued to walk in front with Flambo rested upon her head as a torch. Jake was upon Angela's back like a rucksack, the two girls clambered over some broken cars as the blue light got stronger.

"Can't we talk this through?" Finn gulped with a lost smile, as small treacle's of sweat ran off his forehead. George gave a menacing smile as his lightning white blue caked hand came closer to Finns head. The lightning flashed a whitey blue colour as sparks leapt out of it towards Finn. Finn took in all the features of his capture, he was a taller boy about five foot seven inches, his eyes were all the colours of blue and green mixing towards the middle of his eyes, he was unshaved with a small goatee beard, a moustache and side burns, his hair was a long brown mop style with the fringe sweeping off to the right, he was thin but not ridiculously thin, his bare chest had hairs appearing, his arms were skinny, muscles didn't really appear on his body but he had been stronger then he looked, he had hairy legs with no shoes on his feet, his musty grey shorts weren't even reaching his knees and he was a good singer and bass guitarist a bit like Marceline. Finn sighed as he realised this was the end, only a miracle could save him this time. He looked at all his white teeth that took his grin, the dark evil that ran within frightened Finn as stood up heroically. George took a puzzled look at Finn as he retreated his hand a tiny bit; lightning covered his hands like a glove, it was amazing how he didn't harm himself.

"What are you doing?" He asked, shocked by Finn's sudden acceptance of death.

"Do it then." Finn said proudly, "I'm not afraid of you." George smiled cleverly.

"It's not me you need to be afraid of, not where you're going." His index finger stretched back out towards Finn's forehead, his eyes closed as his life flashed over his mind. Every memory, every friend, every crush, every love, every song and every kiss; they populated his mind as he felt the lightning get closer to his head.

"George!" Snapped a strong womanly voice, one eye lid opened as he looked upon the boys face. His eyes had diluted, his lips were taken by a frown of fear, and fear seemed to hold him closely as he slowly turned to see the speaker. Finn followed seeing his friends over the way and the panda. The panda scowled at George harshly as he lowered his hand, letting the electricity disappear back into his body. Finns entire body sighed as this happened, the cage around him collapsed like a pile of twigs and he felt his body touching the ground.

"Lin that wasn't what it looked like!" He smiled nervously, lifting his hands in a defensive manor and letting sweat run down his head. The panda scowled even harsher as the boy tried to lie to her.

"George David Smith, for a thieve you're a crap liar." She snarled, "And that was you being a chicken again. I'm surprised he didn't summon those stupid skeletons to do his work." She stormed up to the boy pinching his ear like he was a small child; she dragged him over to Finn, the boy scraped his feet in the dust, while Finn continued to hold the floor as if it was holy. "Say you're sorry." She growled at him, still pulling on his ear, it was surprising she could find it underneath all that hair. The boy grumbled something under his breath as he crossed his arms huffing like a wolf. She tugged on his ear in a quick sharp movement, causing the boy to give a yelp of pain.

"Fine, I'm sorry Finn." He cried, "Just get off my ear." Finn nodded in happiness of the apology as Lin let go of George's ear, he quickly went to making sure it hurt less. Angela quickly ran to Finn hugging him tightly. Flambo and Jake stood looking over the scene, Jake watched as Flambo's eyes kept drifting over to Lin.

"You got a crush Flambo?" Jake mocked, Flambo didn't say a word just pushed him away as, his flame cheeks went slightly redder.

"Ok she's pretty but look at the size difference I'm like three inches as she's just smaller then you." Flambo sighed as Jake grinned as though he was going to set them up.

"What about me and Lady?" He smiled as Flambo sent dagger eyes towards him. "Can't you just grow by adding more fire?"

"Yeah but only a master of fire could do that." Flambo grumbled. Jake thought for a moment, before a smart thought came to his mind.

"George!" He shouted the boy looked at the dog; he seemed a bit more responsive to animals then humans. "Can you prove you're a master wizard?" George nodded signalling for a challenge from the magical dog. "Make Flambo bigger." Flambo looked across at Jake in anger as he said it.

"I could but that would be permanent you see once you make a flambit grow they can't shrink." George said signalling he would need Flambo's permission. Flambo grumbled a sort of protest at Jake as Jake tried to convince him.

"Dude, I like being small, people carry me everywhere." Flambo argued.

"If you were big you would be able to get a girl." Jake said, Flambo took it as an insult.

"I could get a girl if I wanted." He sulked miserably.

"How many girls do you know who are your size?" Jake asked. Flambo struggled for a moment trying to think of some, "Didn't think you knew any. So we doing this?" Flambo nodded weakly as Jake gave a smile. "Ok George do it." Jake stood back as George blasted Flambo with Fire. He lifted the fire dog up in a transparent ball of fire, it was tinted a flame orange as Flambo looked like he was going to ask to back down. Suddenly a burst of yellowy red struck his body, Flambo screamed in pain as it caressed his body.

"How big?" George asked, as concentration took his mind and body.

"The size of me." Jake smiled. George nodded as blinding flames danced into the ball taking over Flambo's body. The ball was a heavy red with cracks of yellow and orange burning through. "Get down!" George called as he seemed to brace himself for an explosion. Jake hid behind a burnt out car, Finn and Angela ducked into a crumbled old house and Lin ducked behind George's legs. The ball suddenly imploded before sending a shock wave out blowing broken rocks away like paper. The dust took a minute to settle before they could see Flambo again. The once little creature was now the size of Jake, he touched his grown body in amazement as the flames danced around him. The explosion had set a few fires onto the nearby area but everyone was too amazed at Flambo's new body to care.

"He's cute." Lin whispered, poking her head from behind George's leg, getting a slight chuckle from George's emotionless face. Her cheeks went red as Flambo looked across at her; she looked away like she was some sort of high school girl with a crush.

"Wow you are skilled." Jake said as George showed satisfied pleasure at his work.

"You doubted that?" He said walking over to the little flame creature picking him up his flames burnt the boys skin. His skin fixed itself as quick as it burnt. "Ok increasing your size means your flame's actually burn properly." George reached into his grey shorts; he rummaged through before pulling out a small powder. He sprinkled it onto Flambo's head before chanting some words in Latin. Suddenly he flashed blue before going back to his normal colour. His flames didn't even seem to burn any more. "Ok you can now control your flames through thought so if you want you can hurt people otherwise you won't." He smiled as Flambo meant round touching the group making sure he could. When he came to Lin he brushed his hand softly down her face, her face flared up like his fires as he did. George and Jake sniggered as they looked at each other before breaking away, embarrassed but filled with a loving happiness.

"So George you want to join us to save OOO?" Angela asked, trying to break the awkwardness of the moment. George pondered the answer for a few moments.

"Whatever, I ain't doing anything." George sighed, looking over the book Jake had passed him. "The final message will play for the hero of will." The book flashed red as a small man walked out.

"Video log 666/2910! So this is the final moments for me. George, Angela, Finn and a small group have escaped to the future, I hope. But the curse will get me soon. The rest are gone. But George we are sorry for doing this to you. All this pain and horror, we put you through. But don't hate society just become the hero we know you can be. Doctor Phillips signing off." The figure disappeared leaving George soul searched. He thought for a moment as he looked over his book, it flashed red similar to the others while he considered what to do next.

"Would you guys go back home together taking Lin and let me do this on my own." He asked his accent was so weird but so charming and persuasive at the same time.

"Yeah sure." Flambo said for the group. They all were signalled out by Flambo, taking them away. George stood there for a moment. When the group were gone George looked towards an underground passage, vines and over grown weeds infested the land. The steps looked over sized, crumbled and worn out. Giving a weak sigh, he pulled five cards from his pocket; the backs had simple curls on them in black and purple. Each had a different picture on but the one he looked at reminded him of the past, what burnt his mind like a fire scaring the very essence of his being.

"Ego sum daemones et meritum." His Latin tongue whispered just as he slipped them back into his pocket, before he started to walk to it.


	24. The hero of will is found

**HELLO GOOD PEOPLE AND WELCOME ONCE MORE TO A NEW CHAPTER! PREPARE TO MET THE FINAL HERO AND HIS VILLAINOUS PAST A BIT MORE! OH THE SONGS 'ONE LAST HOPE' FROM DISNEYS HERCULES! SO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE THE TIME AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

George went past his pile of car parts picking up his bass and slipping it onto his back. The abandoned station came closer to him as he went down into the darkness; the smell of decay smashed his nose. He turned his nose away as he went further into the abyss. As he went into a centre chamber, it suddenly lit with dark purple flames and in the middle death sat upon a throne made of bones.

"Hello George." Death wickedly grinned at the boy. George looked at the skeleton angrily.

"What are you here for?" He hissed like a snake.

"I'm here to make you a hero according to that book." Death sighed pointing at the book. George looked amazed on how Death knew what it said. "I've trained enough people wanting to be the hero of will but no one has come close." Death stood up pulling his scythe out slashing it turning the room into a training room.

"But you hate me for what I've done." George stuttered.

"Kids make mistakes, they become villains for no reason but if you put them on the right track they'll become good." Death sighed with a small frown, "You know it wasn't your fault, you wanted power and he could give you the power." Death pulled out a bow and a knife. George looked mesmerised by the weapons. They glittered beautiful as the purple lights flickered round them.

"Forgiveness is all I want." George sighed sitting on the ground, laying his bass next to himself. Death placed his hand on the boys shoulder and comforted him.

"Listen you can redeem yourself through being a hero." Death smiled a rare occasion, "Your trails aren't that hard we could probably do them in a song."

"What?" George asked confused by deaths words.

"Oh yeah there's a song I know that somehow makes it feel like hours and gets training done so much quicker." Death created a microphone out of darkness as he passed George a worn out knife and bow.

Death:

_I'd given up hope that someone would come along  
A fellow who'd ring the bell for once  
Not the gong  
The kind who wins trophies  
Won't settle for low fees  
At least semi-pro fees  
But no - I get the greenhorn_

_I've been out to pasture pal, my ambition gone_  
_Content to spend lazy days and to graze my lawn_  
_But you need an advisor_  
_A saten, but wiser_  
_A good merchandiser_  
_And oohh!_  
_There goes my ulcer!_

_I'm down to one last hope_  
_And I hope it's you_  
_Though, kid, you're not exactly_  
_A dream come true_  
_I've trained enough turkeys_  
_Who never came through_  
_You're my one last hope_  
_So you'll have to do_

_Demigods have faced the odds_  
_And ended up a mockery_  
_Don't believe the stories_  
_That you read on all the crockery_

_To be a true hero, kid, is a dying art_  
_Like painting a masterpiece, it's a work of heart_  
_It takes more than sinew_  
_Comes down to what's in you_  
_You have to continue to grow_  
_Now that's more like it!_

_I'm down to one last shoot_  
_And my last high note_  
_Before that blasted Underworld_  
_Wants me back_  
_My dreams are on you, kid_  
_Go make 'em come true_  
_Climb that uphil slope_  
_Keep pushing that envelope_  
_You're my one last hope_  
_And, kid, it's up to you_

"Wow that did work." Smiled George as he shot an arrow into a targets bull's-eye. Death was satisfied with the progress. George rummaged through his grey shorts pulling out one of his cards, hr signalled for Death to have it. "I don't need your favour anymore." George frowned as Death pushed the card back to him.

"Trust me you will." Holding out his arms he held a batter dagger and bow. George reached picking the dagger up. It had a thick eight inch blade, sharpened to take limbs off, the design of flowing veins ran down the blade as though if he casted a spell the dagger would take the spell and mix it in, the wooden handle had a lightning bolt design in the bottom which glowed half black and half white. Taking the bow the handle had the veins for his magic upon it, the top of the bow went black, the bottom white. The lack of string made him think putting lightning spell into his hand he pulled back as though a string was there forming a lightning bolt and string as the fire arms arrow. He finally was passed a bag, looking inside new clothes lay in meat piles. Smiling the book suddenly flashed white and black followed by the womanly voice saying.

"The hero of will is found." Death started to fade away.

"George one last thing, those clothes put them on and get rid of those shorts." He was blank and emotionless as he spoke.

"Why?" George questioned.

"The shorts remind you of all the villainous things you've done, so it's like a fresh start." Death stated almost initially gone, "One last thing your colour is white and black. The colours of change and forgiving yourself and others." George clicked his fingers pulling up a curtain so he could change. Moments later he was in new clothing. Looking for Death, put the lonely subway station made George reminisce about what he had done.

_Flash back_

The five year old boy stood on the top of his car parts. The panda slowly taught him to pick pocket, as a thin half cast man appeared. He wore a black fedora, a dark purple blazer, blood red waist coat and black trousers. George turned to the man in confusion and fear as he had never seen an outsider before.

"Who are you?" He quivered as the man tapped his wooden staff on the ground.

"My name is Skaduwee." He smiled menacing, "And I want you to be my apprentice." George smiled as the man showed off his power.

_Forward three months_

George had learnt well earning favours from Hunson Abadeer, Death and Hoo Voo. The baron was pleased with George's progress.

"You've earned this child." He winked passing him a five playing cards. "Each one represents your favours and that one represents your apprenticeship." George smiled widely as he took the cards.

_The next day_

George woke up normal, nothing seemed different. He sneaked down to where Skaduwee was.

"Today's the day." He chuckled evilly, "Today my curse kills that boy." He drew a dagger and smiled menacingly. George freaked at the thought of his death. Sneaking out of the city, he made his way to the city of thieves. There sat a little girl, his heart screamed not to do what he was about to do. He was slight as he came closer lifting a club high into the air, he smashed her skull like a grab grape. Dragging the dead body back to his bed he sprinkled some powder over it turning the womanly body into a replicate of his own. He then hide as he watched the next moments unfold. The baron struck multiple times into the body like it was a doll. Laughing wickedly he left that very morning content George was dead. But unknown to him the boy lived and he regarded himself as a murderer.


	25. Jake, Flambo and Lin bond

**HELLO GUYS! SO THIS ISNT REALLY STORY PROGRESSING CHAPTER MORE OF THE BONDS BETWEEN THE THREE ANIMALS. SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THEM BONDING AND STUFF. BUT NEXT CHAPTER WE GET TO SEE OOO NIGHTS ;) SO REVIEW AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

Jake and Lin sat across from each other. Jake sipped coffee slowly while Lin drank a green sort of tea. Flambo sat on the floor playing BMO like a little child.

"What's that Lin?" Jake asked as he sipped his warm coffee. Lin looked down at her drink and smiled warmly.

"Its Bamboo tea." She offered it over to Jake, "Its more refreshing then coffee and better for you." Jake looked at her as if she was lying and took a shallow sip of the green drink. The warm tea roasted the inside of his body as he put his coffee down. He took another sip; it seemed to get better after each sip.

"It's got a strong bamboo taste." He laughed getting a giggle from Lin as he pulled an awkward face. "I think I'll stick to my coffee." As he passed it back over to the panda.

"Suit yourself." She replied content with her drink.

"Guys haven't we got some of party to go to?" Flambo asked as he continued his videogame.

"Oh yeah, remember we are waiting for George to get back." Jake said quickly as Flambo nodded, "I can't believe Finn and Angela have already gone." The three animals nodded as they went back to drinking or playing games. "Flambo how old are you?" Jake questioned something he had never known. Flambo turned back to Jake pausing his game.

"Seventeen." He smiled, "How about you and Lin?"

"I'm twenty eight in magical dog years." Jake smiled.

"Seventeen as well." Lin smiled, causing Jake to raise a suggestive eye brow at Flambo. This caused the two to blush.

"Jake where is the candy kingdom?" She asked as she sipped her tea more, trying to change the subject.

"It's just up from here, you can't miss it, it's huge." He said pulling a map of OOO out and directing Lin's attention to the candy kingdom. Jake looked at Lin as she looked over it, she looked worn out. "Lin have you slept?" Lin pulled away a bit making out as though she hadn't slept in a couple of days.

"I can't at the minute, I'm worried about George." She sighed, "The past couple of day's he's been getting sloppy in his work and its coming up to." She stopped dead in her tracks; the words she wanted to form didn't leave her lips as she walked off from Jake.

"Coming up to what?" Asked Flambo putting down the controller and stumbling over to her; he still hadn't got used to being big and found it harder to walk on his grown legs.

"You two have to promise never to tell anyone else." She whispered weakly a small tear in her eye. Her eyes were the colour of the sea a lost and cold colour wishing for a better way. The two dog creatures nodded as she started to speak. "When George was five years old, a man by the name of Baron Skaduwee came and taught George more mystical powers and got him favours from Death, Hunson Abadeer and Hoo Voo. But as it progressed George discovered the Baron wanted to kill him. So he went into the city of thieves and stole a little girl. He then changed her to look like him and watched the Baron kill her thinking it was him." Lin looked over to the boys, their faces showed horror and disgust. Flambo gave a weak smile at her as she started to cry, "George hates himself because of what he did, so he secluded himself even further away from society." Flambo and Jake didn't know what to do or say the panda seemed to be breaking down on tears, all Flambo could think to do was put her in his arms, holding her head into his shoulder letting the tears put his shoulder flames out. Jake could have made a witty comment about the two but he just watched Flambo comfort the breaking woman.

"Cheer up please." Flambo whispered gently into her ear as her tears continued to tumble down her face. "We don't want you looking a mess at the party." Lin tried to stop the tears for a moment with a tiny little smile towards Flambo.

"Ok." She whimpered, breaking Flambo's grasp heading to the bathroom to get ready. Flambo seemed happier when she was. Jake waited for her to fully disappear.

"You should just ask her out." Jake shrugged getting a suit out to get dressed into. Flambo growled at him, creating himself a flame suit. The two boys pulled the suits on and looked at each other. Flambo was in a light red shirt, with dark red blazer, even darker crimson trousers, a black with crimson swirls tie and a white tissue in the top pocket. Jake was in a dark orange blazer, same colour trousers, a snow white shirt, a yellow bow tie and black penny loafers. The two smiled at each other as Lin appeared and walked down the stairs gracefully. She had a black ribbon with a pink flower on the right side instead of her head band, she wore a long flowing dress in black with pink swirls and flowers painting the dress, it had no sleeves and she had pink lipstick on her lips. She smiled widely as the boys looked at her star struck. Flambo tried to form some words but he couldn't seem to, Jake just blinked.

"Can we go now?" She giggled as the boys tried to get over how pretty she looked.

"Yeah. We'll leave a note for George." Flambo smiled, as Jake walked to the door.

"Can we stop and get lady?" He asked as Flambo wrote a note placing it on BMO, then BMO on the wooden table.

"Yeah sure." Lin smiled as the other two joined the bulldog like creature. The three smiled as they left into the almost midnight night breeze. "I'm surprised that you party so late." She laughed.

"Oh the best action happens in OOO nights." The two boys grinned as they thought of what normally happens at late parties. The princesses making fools of themselves, fights and normally a lot of funny arguments.


	26. FinnxAngela

**HELLO GUYS! HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER! YAY! :) SO LET ME JUST DO SOMETHING REVIEW ANSWERING TIME! EMOKING3937: HERES A FINNXANGELA CHAP FOR YOU. KODY002: YES OOO NIGHTS IS A SHALLOW REFERENCE TO SEX AND DRUGS. IF YOU WANT TO ASK QUESTIONS I WILL BE ANSWERING THEM IN PMS AND AT START OF CHAPTERS! SO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE TIME AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

George pushed into the tree house; his face was weak and tried. He looked around, it was abandoned like the city he had once left, sighing he walked over to the little robotic computer and read the note. He crumbled it between his hands before heading up into the bathroom, removing his clothes, then a shaver from the bag Death had gave him, he got to work on his face removing the moustache, beard and most of the side burns. He then set to work on thinning out his thick mop hair, cutting the length back a bit and actually combing it for once. He looked at his eyes in the mirror, he didn't see the mixtures of colours everyone else saw, he saw the little girls blue bubblegum like face, and a single tear ran down his face as he remembered his brutal nature. Wiping his face clean he once more pulled his new clothes over his body, before he took his leave for the candy kingdom.

"And rise again!" The Lich snail shouted, in his small cave somewhere hidden in Virginia forest; a forest on the outskirts of OOO close to the sea. The newly constructed body began to rise, the Lich snail laughed manically as it did. The body filled with its black plasma as he exited the snail, freeing it of it's a cursed bonds. Just as the Lich regained control of its body, a crumbling sound danced its way through its newly formed ears. Spiralling round the Lich's body creaked in a stiff manner as he did so, he saw a green purple eyes rock golem standing behind him. The rock golem studied the Lich quickly. He had curled horns, piercing green pupils inside empty eye sockets, his skin tightly gripped a nose less skull, the missing skin round his lips formed a wicked and cold smile, his bare arms were nothing but bone with bits of decaying skin hanging off, his long robe covered most of his body along with a long cape they were in the colours of mouldy green and a dark musty crown sat upon his head holding a hood over his skull.

"So you're the Lich?" He asked coming closer to him.

"Yes, who's asking?" The Lich snapped at him.

"My employer needs someone who is strong and a villain. I heard about how powerful you are and you might have a grudge against someone my employer wants dead, Finn." Rocky said shallowly as he pulled out a card. A flash of shadow light burst out bringing the Baron out of the darkness. He smiled as the Lich argued to help them.

"You've made the right choice and for that when we win I'll give you all the magical power in OOO." The Baron smiled as he struck the Lich with a magical blast. "Also I've made you as strong as Finn to unbalance the playing fields." The three men began to laugh as the Barons plan fell slowly into place.

"Come on Finn where are we going?" Angela asked as she tried to pull the blindfold off. Finn had been walking her for a long while, she hadn't been able to see for ages and the candy kingdom couldn't be this far away.

"Leave that alone we're almost there." He laughed holding the blindfold over her eyes. After a little more walking Finn suddenly stopped, "Ok take it off." Angela pulled the blindfold from around her eyes, her eyes readjusted to the light quickly. Before her sat a tree trunk facing out over all of OOO. Finn calmly sat her down on the log as she looked amazed over OOO.

"Wow OOO's stretches for miles when you're up here." She looked star struck as she looked over.

"I haven't finished yet." He smiled sweetly, clicking his fingers the sound echoed, causing the birds in the tree's to take flight, "Look at the birds." Angela looked at them, they flashed in multitudes of rainbows and colours, the dazzling lights left her speechless as Finn put his arm round her, leaning her head onto his shoulder, she sat and watched.

"This is beautiful." She finally managed to stutter. The moon reflected off the sea far away creating a shimmering white background for the birds to paint with their colours. Finn clicked again this time to the left, suddenly the woodland animals ran out underneath them bringing a small wooden table with food on. "Is this a date?" She asked looking as a little candle burst into flames.

"We haven't really done one so I thought my special girl deserves some romance." Finn smiled as the woodland animals brought a meal of pasta out. Roses then sprung around them as the animals started to play musical instruments filling the air with a sweet sound of mellow gentle rhyme.

"How did you plan all this." She looked amazed as they began to eat.

"A lot of favours." He laughed as Angela giggled with him. "You know this is perfect I've got the best girl in the world, the nights clear and warm and it's a beautiful sky. Some reason it feels like something you'd find in a book."

"What you mean like a fourteen year sitting at a computer wasting a couple of hours directing are lives." Angela asked, the two stared at each other blankly, before bursting out laughing.

"Oh my glob that was funny." Finn laughed, as he tried not to cry from laughter.

"I had you going for a minute as well." Angela laughed as she managed to control her giggling body. "But thank you for this its jus beautiful. I didn't realise how beautiful OOO nights could be."

"This is the nice side, there's also the drug and sex side." Finn chuckled, "Almost every party people will disappear into the candy kingdom closets and believe me the sounds that come out."

"Ha ha OOO's one crazy place." They laughed together as the lights continued to dance around them. "I'm glad we came and did this before going to that party." Angela looked up into Finns blue eyes the two gave a slight blush as they came to finishing the pasta. The long last piece pulled their lips closer together, as they snapped the last piece in half they went into a kiss. Their tongues leapt into each other's mouths as Angela wrapped her arms around Finns neck and pulled herself onto his lap. Finn ran his hand slowly up her back as the other hand tangled itself into her hair. Finn felt his heart pound against his chest as their tongues continued to dance through their mouths. Finn lay back onto the log with Angela coming down him her body pressed gently against his as he moved his one hand onto her leg and gently stroked it with his other hand still running down her back. They pulled out from the kiss a small line of saliva joining their lips. Plastering grins of satisfaction held them as they gazed into each other's eyes. Before they meant back in rolling off onto the soft green grass by them they continued to let their tongues play in each other's mouths, the grass tickling any exposed skin they had. After what felt like a life time of heaven they rolled off each other and starred up into the sky as they final birds flew out painting a pink heart, as they held hands and looked back at each other smiling with satisfaction.


	27. Party crashing

**HELLO THEIR! SO TODAY WE FINALLY ARRIVE AT THE PARTY ITS NOT A GREAT CHAPTER BUT ITS THE BUILD UP TO A FIGHT SO BARE WITH IT! HOPE YOU GUYS ARE READY FOR PARTY CRASHING, LOVE AND BITCHING! SO REVIEW IF YOU HAVE TIME AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

Finn and Angela sneaked into the party silently as the four creatures chatted merrily away with Bubblegum. Catching them out the corner of his eye, Jake frowned at the two as they came closer pretending to have been at the party the entire time.

"Where have you two been?" Jake grumbled, Lady at his side said something in Korean, getting Jake to laugh and Angela to frown.

"We've been here." The two said in unison, trying to act shocked by Jakes accusation.

"And that's why there's Angela's lip stick printed onto your face." Lin sighed pointing to a small pink smudge on Finn's cheek.

"Ok so maybe we went on a date, does it really matter?" Finn asked, holding onto Angela's hand.

"Finn I thought you had taste not just some little thieve." Bubblegum mocked, painfully examining Angela who had grown lots since their last encounter. Angela seemed to look pissed; she looked as though she was going to burst. Finn scowled at her harshly like daggers. The tension seemed to rise like a flame; Jake quickly pulled Finn and Angela away from Bubblegum before they did something they would regret. While Lin and Flambo decided to distract Bubblegum. But unnoticed by anyone there stood a thin shadow outline but nobody was connected to the shadow it just stood there watching.

"What are you doing?" Asked Rocky looking into a small bowl showing the party.

"My shadow is scouting the castle we can't be too careful." Skaduwee wickedly grinned, concentrating hard, "The only bad thing is shadows can't hear, maybe a villain will attack and we can tip the odds by recruiting them." Rocky nodded with agreement and sat and watched like Gods over the people.

"Hey I'm Marceline the vampire queen." Marceline smiled at Angela. Angela was wearing a dark outer rim with white inner golden corset, leave style yellow and white dress and her hair was left flowing down. Marceline was wearing a dark red dress with black belt and high heeled shoes, he long shadow black hair flowed down past her waist and had a little skull clip in it. "So your dating little Finnie." She chuckled pinching his cheek. Angela nodded as she floated behind them. "Well unlike bitchy over there I think you're cute together. Also clean yourselves up afterwards." She laughed rubbing the lipstick off Finns cheek. She then floated off and went and scared Jake making him scream like a little girl.

"She's nice." Angela smiled as Finn looked over for others who wouldn't despise them. "She looks like she's musical."

"Oh yeah she plays bass and sings." Finn said as people danced around and talked. The big castle door slid a tiny bit open, stepping through the human looked over the masses of people. His heart pounded he couldn't do this; he was little group person not an army. As a trolley pushed past him, he dived under it until he felt it go into another room. As soon as he felt it stop and the pusher leave he rolled out lying on the floor he pushed his back into the wall, lifting his knees up and putting his head in his hands he freaked out unknown by anyone else.

"So FP how you doing?" Asked Jake as he noticed her harshly staring at Angela. She grunted some words Jake couldn't understand, before glaring harder, the darkness around her eyes was pure hate, her eyes were like knifes sticking into Angela. "Oh come on you can't hate Finn for moving on; you can't be with him because you're unstable. And you dumped him remember." FP just snarled before storming off in what looked as if she was crying flaming tears. Jake sighed shaking his head slowly side to side, why couldn't people get over Finn?

"Stupid dog, stupid Finn, stupid Angela." Moaned the Flame princess as she marched into the kitchen, trying hard to hold back the floods of flame tears. The thoughts of the boy she had lost plagued her like a curse, the tears were fogging her view as she failed to notice the boy on the floor stressing about what he was walking into. Her feet caught with his flinging her towards the ground, she prepared to have her face rearranged by the hard candy floor. She waited for the sound of breaking bones but instead silence reigned supreme. She opened one eye peering down at the floor only an inch away from her nose. She looked across at the boy holding her magically in place. She stood herself up and looked down on him; he stood up to meet her. He was taller than her; he had a black fedora on his head, black tinted sunglasses, and a white short with unbuttoned top buttons and rolled up selves, a black waist coat and trousers, white shoes and a well trimmed face.

"Are you ok?" George asked, as she continued to stare at him. She blushed slightly realising he wanted an answer.

"Oh yeah, thanks to you." She smiled her flame cheeks a slight redder colour than normal. They stood talking, learning that they both had been locked away from society as children.

"You're very pretty." He smiled, rubbing her cheek the fires quickly burnt him but he ignored the pain and let his magic heal him quickly. She flared up as he slowly put his hand under her chin and pulled her closer. She put her hands onto his chest, his clothes burning but resealing themselves as quick as they burned. He pulled her lips closer to his, she wanted to keep going letting this boy pull her lips in but she pushed back turning her head away.

"I can't do this, Jake's right I'm romantically unstable." She frowned sorrow filled. George smiled reaching into his pocket he pulled out a black ring with streams of pink through it and a pinkie black stone in the centre. He took her hand and slipped it onto her finger; she looked at him as though to ask what he was doing. But the second she turned to face him; he landed a kiss on her lips. She acted shocked but then just eased into it.

"So Bubblegum what's in the test tube?" Flambo asked looking at a small test tube filled with orange liquid.

"Oh this is my animal to humanoid syrup." She lifted for Lin and Flambo to gaze at, "In theory it would change you and Lin or Jake and lady into Humanoid figures, and it goes by the humanoids there most in contact with." The two little creatures looked impressed as they gazed at it.

"Ok so you'll sneak back round to the front and make a normal entrance then you'll come over to me." FP smiled as George led her to the kitchen door.

"Course sees you in a minute." He laughed transforming into a gust of air and travelling out a window. FP rejoined the party as the front door smashed apart. The sudden rush of ice goons over powered most of the party goers. As the icy wizard appeared through the smashed dust.

"Here's Johnny!" He cackled, "No wait that's not right. Can we try that again...no ok let's get on with the fun."


	28. George vs ice goons

**HI THERE! SO LET ME JUST SAY SOMETHING: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SHADOW SPATAN 117 AND ZENGODS! FIFTHTEEN TODAY! LOL! OK SO TODAY THE GOONS VS GEORGE THIS SHOULD BE TONS OF FUN :) SO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE THE TIME AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

The princesses screamed as ice goons froze them into ice blocks. Jake stretched to huge size ripping his clothes apart smashing some goons back. A goon took a blast for Lin, suddenly Flambo stood in front screaming in rage he burst in an intense flame melting the ice blasts coming for them but at the cost of burning his clothes and setting Lin's dress a light.

"If you hadn't just saved my life I'd being killing you about burning my clothes." Lin chuckled throwing her dress in the way of an ice bolt. Flambo span his body like a ball sending fiery death upon the goons.

"Finn you got a weapon?" Jake asked as an ice blast froze his hand, Finn shattered skulls between his fingers.

"It was a party I didn't think I would be attacked at a party." He shouted smashing an ice goon's skull against Jakes frozen arm. Angela came stood by Finn, pulling a mini pistol from in her bra she started shooting. "You keep a gun in your bra!?" Finn asked as she shot the brains out of a goon.

"Who's going to be going in their?" She smiled, as Finn made a gesture that he would. Laughing a sudden ice blast froze them and Jake solid. Flambo and Lin hid behind the frozen friends waiting for the perfect time to strike, with Jake getting ready to signal them.

"Ladies and gentlemen please don't be alarmed." Ice king said, for once he had prepared this attack, every princess was frozen in ways that would be hard to break, Jake's entire body was nothing but ice and the heroes arms and legs were frozen well. "I'm here to take your most valuable possessions." Finn and Jake suddenly looked from anger to confusion.

"Wait you normally kidnap a princess?" They said in confused unison. The ice king nodded in agreement as his goons went round swooping up expensive jewels and gems.

"What's the point in kidnapping a princess?" He asked sighing weakly as he stroked his white beard slowly, "You guys always stop me, but if I thought what if I took precious items from the princesses and then force them to go on a date with me to get them back." Finn and Jake looked at each other; for once the ice king had a good plan.

"Hey boss this one's got a weird juice." Said a goon prised the orange liquid from Bubblegum's hands. Ice king floated over and examined the bottle. Jake signalled Lin and Flambo to strike; they catapulted themselves at Ice King. The Ice king snapped round quickly throwing the orange liquid over the two animals before freezing them solid, the goons slide the ice block into a closet with great force that as Ice King froze up the door the sound of the ice shattering just escaped the now froze shut door.

"Well I hope that liquid wasn't poisonous, oh wait I do." He cackled manically as the frozen room started barking nastily at him. "Please we will be gone in a minute." The goons finished robbing the princesses, as Ice king turned to leave; a sudden cruel thought took his mind. Creating an ice dagger he lifted it over Finns head, "Good bye old enemy, why would I walk past this opportunity." As he looked down on his enemy a boy peered in through the smashed door. He saw the villain standing over his friends and how they were treating FP.

'Ok let's magically think this through." Thought George as he began to think.

Georges magic mind:

_Kick remaining broken door inwards, splinters will take out the goon closest to the door. Once inside goons will spin and fire ice at me, create wind swipe sending the blasts at the left flank knocking two down and five dead. Once done create lightning and fry rightwing killing ten out of the twelve. Draw my hidden bow; shoot the remaining two right flank goons. Create force push arrow shooting the ground by the left flank sending remaining two into the air, use speed boost and rush other to still air borne goons, slit throats with my dagger. Remaining dispersed goons eight alive. Dive down onto closest goon taking him as human shield, blocking ice kings blast, smash with rock fists. Throw knife into next goons ice blast pack, causing ice explosion freezing him and two more. Force push ice blocks shattering them. Remaining four fire ball furthest one, then jump forward pulling knife from back from ground slit up goon taking throat last, turn round stabbing side of neck of other goon. Final goon run up to him slit chest, then across stomach then go up and then finally stab knife into his back. In conclusion twenty eight goons dead and ice king remaining._

George smiled forcefully kicking the door two splinters went flying stabbing the goon in his back and head. The blood spewed out covering the ground, the goons span around sending streams of freezing ice for the boy. Quickly throwing his hands across he sent the blasts knocking the left flank dead or down onto the floor. Smiling he swivelled with a lightning bolt between his fingers and blasting the flank into a pile of skeletons, the remaining two goons tried to fire upon him but the speed of his draw and shot was like light. Snapping back to the left side he blasted the ground by them sending them hurtling into the air like feathers. Suddenly George jumped into the air running across at the air borne villains, drawing his knife, instead of slitting their throats it went straight through them like butter sending their heads rolling onto the ground with a bloody mess. Smiling at his knife he dived onto the nearby goon turning him round like a shield the ice froze him stiff; shifting a hand into a rock he shattered the body blinding ice king with the icy dust of the goon. Skilfully throwing his knife into the pack, the explosion took its cloud of ice over the three men as George force pushed the ice statues into the cold candy walls. Forming a fire ball he blasted the furthest goon into a pile of ash, whilst the other goons tried to get good shots George ran to his knife, swiping it upwards he slit the man in half, the two parts of his body fell on either side guts organs and blood filled the floor around him. Turning round like a record he stabbed the knife through the goon's neck and as he removed the head tumbled off, leaving the last goon backing away. Dashing towards him he slit through his chest revealing major organs, before cutting his stomach open letting the inner of his lunch fall upon the floor before finally stabbing the knife through his back straight through his heart. George turned and looked at a shocked crowd.

"I don't know who to be scared of Ice king or him." Jake whispered to Finn.


	29. Ice king vs George

**HEY! IM BACK AT SCHOOL :( BUT IM STILL GOING TO TRY AND KEEP TO A CHAPTER A DAY! SO GEORGE KIND OF MIND FIGHTS ICE KING THIS CHAPTER AND IVE KIND OF LEFT THE CHAPTER ON A CLIFF HANGER SO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE TIME AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

Ice king looked over at George, the room was filled with carnage and the black sunglasses blocked the view of his eyes, but he could tell they were emotionless. Ice king knew he was next on his list but this boy was glowing, not glowing pure he glowed evil. His wizard eyes created from actually being a wizard and over use of drugs showed him people's general judgement. Finn was pure and good for example but this boy was dark there was something he didn't want people knowing.

"Great fighting child." Ice king smiled walking around him. George didn't even flinch he kept his eyes fixated on him strongly. Ice king smelt the aftermath of magic thinking, it hung off the boy heavily as Ice king smelt him. "Magic thinking, clever move. So are you going to ask me to let these people go?" Ice king said retreating to a safe distance; George held his knife between veined hands.

"No I'm telling." He growled, Ice king admired his determination, but he had a wicked thought.

"Ok, just let me get the spell to undo this." He smiled pushing his hand into his blue robes. George looked surprised on how easy this was. The Ice king smiled evilly as his opponent went off guard, throwing a powder out of his pocket; it struck George in the face. It made him start spluttering and chocking as it seeped into his lungs. "Now let's see what torments you." He whispered in ghastly old voice. George felt him diving in to the tortures of his minds; he ripped his sun glasses off covering his eyes to block the visions plaguing his mind. Her sweet innocent face sat there on his mind like a chair and let the torturing bubblegum smell infect him whilst her child body scolded him. Ice king walked over to him whispering into ear. "Tell me the secrets you hide." The voice burst in, making him almost confess his evil deed all those years ago. But the voice of his adopted sister reminded him he was strong he beat the images back once he could do it again. 'Let's kill this sucker.' He thought.

Georges mind

_First perform jump getting high above ice king, then while he's confused drop down on him knocking him out. In total one unconscious ice king._

Ice kings mind

_Not so fast when your air borne dodge to side as you come down then freeze._

_Flame shield then kick to upper jaw._

_Jaws feels weaker but as leg is up grab hold of leg and throw you into the ground._

_Back in pain; perform force push into face throwing you high._

_Respond with raining icicles._

_Weak shield however few icicles will penetrate causing shoulder wounds._

_Come down as ice block to crush._

_Bad move choice, use rock fists shattering ice around you causing bleeding cuts on face and bare skin._

_To badly injured from cuts to move._

_Uses chance to jump up and knock you out._

_I was lying, when you're up close grab you use block magic to counter you're magic for a bit then plummet you into the ground. In conclusion child wizard defeated, ice king rules._

"Well let's do this." George smiled, leaping into the air like a rabbit leaving Ice king below him. Diving to the side, ice king got out the way of the falling boy getting onto on knee he blasted an intense roll of ice at the boy. Putting his arm up in a defensive manor, the flaming shield roared up as the ice struck him, melting away to nothing but simple water. Flinging his leg up and round he pummelled ice kings jaw, but the icy cold fingers wrapped round his ankle before crippling his back of the wet candy floors. Creating a gust of energy he threw the ice king off him into the air. "Ice king there's one thing that divides us, I'm actually smart!" He called up as instead of forming rock fists he created a fire ball, melting the heavy block of ice, before force pushing him out of the roof in the direction of the ice kingdom.

"Way to go George!" Shouted Finn, as George came up behind him gently melting Finns ice blocks. Finn smashed Jake from his prison, as George freed Angela. Finn, Jake and Angela went round freeing the remaining princesses while George went over getting FP out of her ice cage without it melting. She blushed as he held her hand gently and removed her slowly from the ice. Kissing him on the cheek she walked over to the rest. Jake looking shocked as hell.

"A minute ago you were super pissed Finn was dating Angela." Jake whispered confusedly into her ear.

"Well I've moved on too." She smiled as George looked to Finn to check everyone was there. Jake felt a tinge of warmth knowing that FP had moved on. He smiled as Finn finished checking the last of the princesses out of the party; until only FP, PB, Angela, George, Jake and himself remained he whispered to George something, causing fear and panic to enter his face.

"Have you seen Lin?" He asked to the remaining guests.

"Wait dude her and Flambo were pushed into there." Jake remembered, pointing to the frozen up door. George went over to it and rammed against it. The icy door didn't even move, till George had a smart idea. He picked up the ice dagger ice king had tried to stab Finn with. Pushing it through the ice he got ready to kick it. PB then remembered something very important.

"Wait George, Lin and Flambo are in there and they got my animal to humanoid syrup on them!" But by the time she had said her warning, George had already shattered the door apart, the look of pure embarrassment stretched across his face as he was the only one who could see in, the others could only just imagine what he was seeing.


	30. FlamboxLin

**HELLO GUYS! TODAY SOMETHING GREAT HAPPENED! I ACTUALLY ENJOED GEOGRAPHY! SO TODAY REFERENCES TO NUDITY AN A COUPLE AND FUTURE STORY O_o SO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

George glared into the closet the anger stricken across his face was great but shades of embarrassment also tangled into him. Jake walked over to him and looked in. Jakes face went to pure shook and embarrassment.

"You guys go get some clothes." He whispered, nodding the four headed for PB's room to find some of her old clothes and some of her father's old clothes. "Now George stay calm and don't do anything you'll regret and it's good to see your spells work even if they change form." Jake pleaded as he saw his eyes burning hate, what Jake said burnt him badly. Putting that permanent flame shield on Flambo was his biggest mistake.

"FLAMBO! Get your hands off my sister!" He screeched in a loud piercing voice, for the first time Lin and Flambo looked across at them, they somehow had ignored the door shattering, maybe because they were too busy with each other. They were two humanoid figures, so PB's formula had worked. Flambo was a flame person much like FP with light orange skin and spiked short hair in dark orange with red and yellow tips with the only piece of clothing on him being a pair of multi flame coloured glasses. Lin looked human like George; she had pale skin with short dark black hair whitened like snow at the tips and again the only clothing was a pair of black glasses. Lin was a top of Flambo with her hands rested on his bare chest, she covered his lower body so nothing showed, whilst Flambo's right hand was placed gently on Lin's lower back and his other hand was on her chest, a small trail of saliva joined their lips. Flambo grunted something at George before kissing Lin again, ignoring Georges overwhelming anger. Jake watched the boy walk up to the couple, ripping Lin from Flambo he started punching Flambo repeatedly in the stomach. Flambo moaned in pain, as he choked a little blood.

"Stop George." Lin cried pulling George away, and standing between the two. "What are you doing?" George had lifted his hand so he couldn't see her naked flesh and started to answer.

"What am I doing?" He laughed, "You're the one doing tier fifteen!" He barked at her. The two of new humanoids looked at each other then at him.

"Tier fifteen?" They asked, George and Jake looked surprised at them.

"Wait have either you ever seen the opposite gender naked?" Jake asked, he had made sure he couldn't see anything. The two shook their heads like little children; they hadn't got a clue what the two of them were on about. Jake began to explain tier fifteen to the two of them.

"NO!" They shouted in unison, "We didn't do that!" They looked shocked the two of them could think that, but now it was explained they could see it a bit better. George glared at Flambo, as Jake took Lin off to find where the other four had got to.

"Flambo I will get revenge on you for what I've seen you doing with my sister." George snarled coldly. Flambo glared back harsher.

"No you won't." He smiled his hand covering his parts. Flambo knew George could easily beat him in a fight but he also knew that George loved his sister too much to hurt someone badly if she cared about.

"Lin." Jake started to be cut off.

"Before you ask the reason I hadn't heard of tier fifteen and George had." She sighed, "I've been too busy caring for George and I adopted him when I was only three years old after...well that's a story for another day but I've was too busy caring for George that when George went out robbing on his own he heard convocations about things I hadn't heard before. And Flambo was something new to try and touch." Jake looked at her, she had just been experimenting, it was sad everyone went through this period of experimenting but she had been hit badly cause of it.

"It's ok everyone goes through this period, George will too." Jake smiled, making Lin feel a bit better, "And I think George just wants to protect you and make sure you don't rush into something." Lin nodded as they walked in to PB's bedroom finding the three girls searching her wardrobe, turning they looked at Lin. Stunned and amazed they examined her, before pulling out some clothes, PB walked over passing them to her.

"At least my syrup worked." She said, Jake noticed that Lin was just shorter then PB and she took one of PB's bras trying to put it on, she frowned as it squeezed her.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but this is too small." She moaned passing the bra back, PB mumbled as she clicked her fingers. Appearing from nowhere was the small blue suited peppermint butler held over a selection of bras. Lin tried three bras increasing on PB's size each time till it was big enough. Smiling comfortably she slipped the rest of her clothes on. Finn walked in with a pile of clothes.

"These looked big enough for Flambo." He said as he eyed up Lin. "Very nice Lin." He smiled as the four of them went back down. They looked and saw the two men fighting. Flambo pretty much naked was wrestling with him.

"George stop this." Lin shouted, George pushed Flambo to the ground, moaning as Finn threw some clothes at Flambo. He quickly pulled them on, standing up and looking at Lin. The two of them walked out together as George murmured something about revenge on Flambo before he went after them followed by the rest.


	31. Tommorrow we attack!

**HI THERE GUYS SO FIRST WEEK DOWN OF SCHOOL! AND TODAY I HAD A SCIENCE TEACHER WHO ACTUALLY TAUGHT ME :0 BUT ANYWAYS THE TITLE IS A BIT MISLEADING AS ALL THE FIGHTING DOESNT START TOMORROW IT STARTS ON SUNDAY! IN STORY TIME IT OS TOMORROW! SO PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW IF YOU HAVE THE TIME AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

The Baron smiled as his shadow reappeared reattaching it to his skinny framed body. Rocky sat back in his chair as his captain appeared. Rocky looked at him, he was dressed in a heavy war suit, with thick breast plates in deep oak, and chain mail shimmering like water.

"Rocky, we have fortified major strong points around the candy kingdom." He was military like and strong with a deep authority but the tint of mental instability hung off him.

"Good now wait for my signal then storm the candy kingdom." He said wickedly, with that the captain bowed and disappeared. Baron looked at the rock golem as if he was an idiot.

"You trust that man." He asked, closing off the viewing orb as his shadow was seeing what he saw.

"Kind of." He answered as he looked back at the Baron, "Do you think we know enough?" The Baron smiled he had learned more than he had expected.

"We know the entire candy palace and that the one hero is easily enraged." Remembering how he had punched Flambo badly. Rocky smiled remembering George's sister.

"The girl was hot though." He said, "If I had been in that closet we would have been at tier fifteen." Baron sighed at him; he was just a teenager trying to act like an adult. "How big do you think her boobs were?" The Baron detached his shadow letting it slap the green eyed boy, cradling his cheek in pain he looked back at the tall half cast man with bitter anger.

"Stay focused child." He snarled, "You can find that out when your leader of OOO." Nodding the boy stopped feeling bitter. The Lich burst in smiling darkly, he walked up to the Baron.

"I've fixed up a couple hundred soldiers round OOO to hold off over armies so we can get in." He laughed, "What's so important that we take the candy kingdom?" He asked, this question had bugged Rocky as well why the candy kingdom?

"You see the candy kingdom has a document in a secret room behind the throne. Whoever has the document can change who rules what land and where the source of magical energy goes to. So I can make Rocky king of all OOO and give you all the magical energy without destroying the land." They all smiled at him as another question appeared.

"Where's your army?" Rocky questioned as the Baron pulled out a small card, it had black and purple swirls coating the back. He threw it into the ground. The walls collapsed in on themselves revealing giant portals. One in a flaming looking place where a man formed with bluish skin and a business suit, the second was a dark black portal where Death appeared from and the last was the dark skin coloured man with a mask around his neck.

"Friends I need an army." He asked politely, the three men sighed, Death formed an army of skeletons handing them over he disappeared. The other men glared at him.

"Your debts keep growing." Sighed the business suited man, the Lich recognised him as Hunson Abadeer. He pulled out an army of monsters from the night-o-sphere passing them over to the Baron he disappeared angered. The final man cleared his throat before saying.

"Hoo Voo not impressed." He had a simple tongue and spoke dumbly. "You will need to do something for me in return." The Baron hesitated before replying contemplating his next move.

"Of course friend whatever you want." He was nervous with his answer but the voodoo god smiled.

"You will send the apprentice to his doom." The Baron nodded as an army of voodoo dolls and masks appeared. Sinking away the room was filled with hundreds of soldiers, the two men laughed manically as they directed the army to towns and forts to destroy. The Baron was thinking he didn't know what he meant by apprentice to his doom. Who's apprentice?

"So when we attacking?" Asked Rocky, the Baron snapped back to reality.

"It's one am so not now tomorrow." He snapped, "Let George tear them apart for a day and when they are weak and untrusting we destroy them!" They all laughed as the army dispersed its way over OOO.


	32. George and Lin: brother and sister

**HI GUYS SO ONE DAY TILL ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE! BUT IN SERIOUS TO OWN SONGS THINKING THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST SONGS OF THE STORY AND ITS COMING CLOSE TO END OF THE STORY D: GEORGE AND LIN FRIENDSHIP EXPLORED, GEORGES HEARTLESS CHARACTERISTICS AND CARING SIDE SHOWN! SO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE THE TIME AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

The day before the attack was due to start had not gone well for the villains as the Lich's army were positioned wrong and they spent the entire day trying to reshuffle without anyone noticing. But by nightfall they were ready for tomorrow. The day and also been stressful for the hero's as George had made everyone angry with him. The gang had been confused why Flame princess had got most angry at him until they realised she was trying to move off Finn with him. Lin had argued with him for hours but George lost it when she had said something nobody had caught it over George slapping her. George had left that day with FP crying, Lin holding her cheek in pain and the rest of the gang hating him. They would not be ready for the attack to come.

"Finn we need to go find him sometime." Bubblegum said as the morning sun blasted into the palace, her throne was golden beauty it shone nicely as she sat on it. Finn looked at Lin her face still had the hand print scaring her face.

"When we need him we will find him." Finn growled as the others agreed. Jake looked out onto the open plains before the candy kingdom, the candy guards lazily snored not really doing their job. Jake smiled as a small drum beat started to run into the air. He homed his hearing onto the beat, it wasn't a rock beat, Latin beat or pop beat. They were the drums of war! Jake could hear singing.

Soldiers:

_Pull up your arms_

_Take out your sword_

_When the drums yes the drums_

_Beat the song of war_

_Let's take this land_

_From hell to riches_

_Draw your bows_

_Arm the cannons_

_Get the navy in_

_The RAF and army_

_We shall hear the drums_

_As we sing the song of war_

Rocky:

_We deserve more _

_Then are given _

_The song of peace _

_Drown it out _

_With the drums of war_

Soldiers:

_Draw your bows_

_Take out your muskets _

_Let's take this land _

_To paradise_

_From the water of peace_

_Come fires of hell so let's drum_

_Let us drum_

_The drums of war_

Lich:

_War is natural_

_We're only people_

_We have one life_

_And one alone_

_So why be held_

_Down when we can be kings_

_We can drum_

_Yes we can_

_So let's make them hear_

_Are drums of war_

Soldiers:

_The drums are beating (ohh)_

_The song is singing (arghh)_

_So let them hear the drums of war_

Baron:

_This is your land men_

_Not these monsters_

_We are heroes_

_Not the villains_

_They think they hold the cards_

_But let them see _

_We have our own_

_So let them hear _

_Oh let them hear the drums of war _

Entire army:

_We will drum_

_We will sing _

_But until the all lie dead_

_We shall never ever rest_

_Because the drums of war_

_Will play_

"Oh bollocks." Jake shouted, as the guards feel from their sleep into a confused panic. The army would be on them in the next hour, he rushed into the throne room. "Guys there a fucking army coming this way!" Finn and Angela looked at each other.

"Do you think this is the great evil we have to defeat?" Angela asked holding his hand, as PB started to get her soldiers to fortify the castle. Finn nodded as they went outside and looked at the oncoming storm. "We need to get George for this." Finn sighed he hadn't a clue where to find him but he was needed as he was one of the hero's.

"I'll go find him." Lin sighed, taking her leave on a candy horse. Flambo looked after her concerned as the mark of his hand was still burning on her face. After half an hour's ride Lin arrived at where she and George used to live. The sound of a bass guitar rang out followed by a sweet voice.

George:

_I was a fool_

_Scared I would loss a friend_

_I'm still stuck in the past_

_When I would call you friend_

_But now you've got a boy_

_He is the one love_

_But I don't approve_

_But what I can say_

_I didn't want to say goodbye_

_I couldn't see you with someone new_

_You raised me _

_Saved me_

_Changed me_

_Let me grow into a man_

_But I can't denie it any more _

_I'm a villain not a hero_

_I can't change my past _

_So let me say goodbye_

George raised his daggerto his chest to pierce his skin. A shallow whisper rang from his lost lips.

"I'm sorry Lin, I hope Flambo looks after you." A small blue tear formed in his eye as he flung the dagger for his heart, thinking fast Lin began to sing.

Lin:

_Stop looking to the past_

_You're my brother_

_I know you can't accept change_

_But please just try_

_The girl who died by your hand_

_You can't let her come back_

_She's dead and gone _

_You can't blame_

_Yourself for who you met_

_I would rather have you alive_

_And her dead_

_Then you dead and me alone_

_Just remember who you are_

_A hero not a villain _

_So change and come back _

_I forgive you_

The two looked at each other for a short moment, George slid down to his sister. He hated her being a human; it was weird when other humanoids looked at her.

"Lin I'm sorry, for what I've done and I can never build back your trust." He started Lin silenced her adopted brother.

"George, you're still growing up so people make mistakes and I did deserve it." Lin smiled at him getting George to smile weakly. "Want to stop a great evil?"

"Hell yeah." George chuckled a tear rolled down his cheek, "Lin I'm always here for you as a brother so if Flambo hurts you, tell me." Lin hugged her brother tightly, George was startled she never normally hugged him but he just hugged back, "Also I am getting revenge on him for the cupboard incident." Lin glared at him as he mounted onto the horse with her. They sped towards the candy kingdom a friendship rebuilt but an army to crush.


	33. Heros vs Villains

**HI GUYS! SO IVE REALISED ITS ABOUT TEN CHAPTERS TILL THE END OF THE STORY D: SO TODAY AS THE TITLE SAYS HEROS VS VILLAINS AND THINGS ARE GOING TO GET BRUTAL AS THE CHAPTERS PROGRESS. SO PLEASE REMMEBER TO REVIEW IF YOU HAVE THE TIME AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

The battle raged in a forceful hurricane, candy soldiers flung axes, hammers and swords at the better armed army. They were being cut down like ribbon as the army got closer and closer to the castle. Finn had locked Flambo, FP, PB and Marceline inside to protect them from the monsters outside. Angela and Finn looked over seeing the two commanders, the Lich and Rocky. Rocky was mounted on a giant rock steed while the Lich stood at his side, they organised the army perfectly. They made them effective as possessed woodland creature tore out candy throats; it was a sea of candy blood and body parts running out. Finn gulped the army weren't kept up to scratch by PB so they were going to lose. Angela suddenly started to started shouting orders; the army listened forming tighter packs making it harder to penetrate their defensives. Archers and gunmen now lined the castle walls, raining down air borne death upon the creatures of villains. Finn smiled as she did this he then ran down and joined the battle in the streets, taking out his crossbow he took down a voodoo mask monster through its eye, it popped out falling and crushing smaller voodoo dolls.

"Lich, go get him." Rocky snapped as he watched the army loss force as he smashed the army apart. Lich smiled menacing as he ran up at Finn tackling him into a candy house. The rubble cleared as Lich and Finn stood up, they looked at each other Finn drew his sword while the Lich created a sword out of dark energy.

"Come at me Finn." Lich growled, the two swung their swords clattering them together. Finn went for an upper strike which Lich reflected with the lower part of his sword. The two clattered swords quickly, not giving each other time to think about their next move, the pressure to perform was high as Finn started forcing Lich back into the house, Finn parried the Lich's lunge pulling him towards his leg kicking the mouldy man I n the stomach, he gave a small squeak of pain as he felt the man's bone break against his leg. Lich created a black shadow flame burning his left arm. Finn backed off in pain as the Lich took another lunge for the distracted boy, Finn quickly snapped back dodging to the side grabbing the mouldy arm he spun the monster around throwing him through the back wall of the house. The Lich rolled away as Finn jumped out at him performing a downwards slice. The air had filled with a gentle drizzle now in the shining moonlight. Finn swung his sword at Lich as they continued to duel.

"Hello Angela." Rocky chuckled drawing his gun taking a shot at her, she jumped over the bullet turning and facing him. "I propose a duel." Angela realised that Rocky would have to be almost equal in shooting skill to kill her.

"I accept." She proudly looked at him as he put his pistol away and pulled out his war hammer. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to duel, I meant with melee weapons." His wicked grin angered Angela she had been tricked by the rock golem. She drew her katana and motioned her hand for him to come at her. Rocky ran at her swinging his hammer at her breaking the ground where she once stood as she flipped out the way. Using her higher speed and agility she managed to strike Rocky multiple times slitting major cuts onto his rock body. He curdled in pain as his body fixed up quickly. Angela clattered with Rocky's hammer for hours each one trying to get the upper hand but the two had trained together so they could predict each other's moves with ease.

"I wonder how the fights going?" Asked PB as the four sat around waiting for news on the battle. A small materialising sound appeared as they watched the shadow turned into a man. "Who are you?" The man just smiled.

"Your worst nightmare." He laughed, Flambo charged at the man, his fists flaming hot he struck burning fists at the man, he didn't even look like he was trying dodging the punches easily, he then punched him square in the face knocking him clean out. He carried a spiral cane, he walked up towards the throne, and the girls suddenly were grabbed by the man's shadow stopping them attacking him. He went to the throne hitting it with his cane it suddenly parted revealing a large document. He smiled widely. "I win." He pulled a little needle from his blazer stabbing it into PB he took a small amount of blood, writing his name on the document, the crowns of the princesses disappeared and formed as one in his hand.

"George why are we here?" Asked Lin as he went into the tree house, he went and found a small grey backpack. Opening it he rummaged through it, pulling some items from it, he suddenly stripped down to his boxers before simple armour over his body. It was a golden breast plate, with clockwork mechanism running through it, two gauntlets in gold and black which conducted his magical energy better and finally lightly pleated trousers and shoes. He then put his knife on his belt and his collapsed bow the other side of his belt. He then pulled two things out Lin thought George had got rid of a long time ago, a pump action shotgun and a small club. He pumped the shot gun before walking outside; he slammed a veil into the ground summoning the horse Rage; a mythical horse George had found, it allowed the rider the ability to go into super rage. Mounting it he turned to Lin.

"Stay here." He said weakly, "You don't need to be at the battle." Lin went to protest but she knew George was right so she nodded as he sighed. "It's time to show the master what I've learned." The horse burst into a super run galloping towards the rage of battle.


	34. He's just one man

**HEY GUYS! SO THIS IS A VERY SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE OF HOMEWORK SO SORRY :( BUT IT LEADS ONTO THE BIGGEST BATTLE SCENE I WILL HAVE WRITTEN TO DATE! BUT IT WONT BE UP TOMORROW AS IM GOING FOR AN AUDITION! WISH ME LUCK :) SI REVIEW IF YOU HAVE THE TIME AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

The Baron laughed menacingly as the ex-princesses glared at him holding the crown formed from every single princess's tiara in OOO and the document that made it all possible. The shadow grasped them tightly as it started to speak.

"What we going to do to these prisoners?" It asked as the Baron flicked his wicked eyes at them.

"We're going to let them watch their kingdoms change hands and then kill them." He laughed evilly as he started to tie them up. A sudden cracking sound came from the side wall, he looked at it as it shattered apart revealing The Lich allowing the body to fly in followed by the human jumping a top of it, smashing its skull with multiple punches. Each punch seemed to get stronger cracking the ground underneath them and slowly caving in the monsters skull. It kicked the boy up about to strike and kill him the Baron pulled him away using a magic arm.

"What let me kill him!" Lich snarled.

"Killing him to easy, we need to show him pain." The Baron cackled as Rocky walked in dragging in an unconscious Angela she had a half cracked skull. She slowly breathed but it was weak and cold. Rocky threw her into the magical energy imprisoning Finn letting her get trapped by him.

"Just the one now." Rocky sighed, wiping a small piece of blood out of his mouth. The Lich nodded.

"We need to keep our defensives high." He said, looking to the Baron to help them locate the final hero.

"I'm not scared of him." The Baron laughed, "He's one man against an army." Then drums started to play loudly followed by the stamped of horses and marching feet. The Baron looked out and looked at the upcoming army. The bandits of the bandit kingdom came in force on foot, the flame soldiers on the backs of flaming eagles, the ghosts of Finns trails floating by them, Jimmy and his guards from the town of Law marching strongly by the bandits, horse backed skeletons that protected George and finally leading them sat the man on the pale horse and his name was not death but George.

"I guess you should be scared now." Finn laughed from his cage, the Barons face turning to pained anger.


	35. Armies clash

**HI SO IM BACK! SOITS GETTING CLOSE TO THE END AND THE THREE VILLAINS WILL FINALLY FACE THE HEROS! SO STAYTUNED BUT TODAY IS THE BUILD UP TO THE BIGGEST DIVE INTO GEORGES PAST, ANGELA VS ROCKY, LICH VS FINN AND SKADUWEE VS GEORGE! I AUDITIONED TODAY FOR 'WE WILL ROCK YOU' I FAILED EPICALLY! ****SO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE TIME AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

The armies screamed as they met in the streets, the forces met in full power. The flame soldiers flew through the storming rain now pouring down, the steam from the soldiers covered with flames painted the sky with the grey steam. Baron watched as they dropped flaming balls a top of his forces. The bandits shot the brains out of the villains men, the ghosts cut up the falling men. The guards of law clattered melee weapons with other soldiers as the horse mounted skeletons overwhelmed over enemies. Fred, Frank, Jimmy and the leader of the ghost fought side by side pushing their way through the hordes; limps went flying, blood painted them all as the screams of dying men entered their ears. They cut at them as they made a path for George to ride down. The man on his pale horse smiled as he started to gallop down, arms and legs flew at him. The blood covered him like a coat as he rode past, smashing the skulls with his club causing blood and eye balls to pop and explode everywhere. He shot his shotgun through the enemies closest to his helpers as he jumped from his horse rolling through; he swung up with his club smashing a guard breaking his skull instantly. Then he ripped the guts out of a group as his shot gun tore through the remaining group getting him to the castle steps he walked up them, looking over the battle he smiled as his soldiers seemed to push back the forces. He was soaked to the bone as he kicked the door open, Rocky and Lich looked at him, they guarded Angela, Finn, Jake, Flambo and Flame Princess. Rocky charged at the soaked boy, his war hammer lifted high above his head. He grabbed the war hammer using it to knock the golem to the side; he started to walk for Lich. He snarled as the Lich blasted magic at him, it bounced off his breast plate forming defeated magic energy. He turned the energy back into his own blasting it back at Lich burn his mouldy flesh and sending him flying out the back wall crumbling the bricks and candy mortar. He threw his hand into the energy around the captives he tore them out one by one, his hands burning flesh falling off till it was just bones. They all looked at him confused on what he was planning to do.

"Where." He growled darkly, his eyes were burning through his soaked body. They pointed to upstairs as he pushed past them heading up the stairs with no emotion but anger holding his darkened mind as each step shook the castle. The hero's looked at each other as they noticed Lich and Rocky trying to flee. Finn chased after Lich as Angela ran after Rocky even though her skull was caving in.

"Lich!" Finn glared at the weak monster, he gasped for air as he pushed across a back bridge out of the kingdom. The rain soaked Finns hat and Lich's robes.

"Finn join us." Lich said softly in an inflamed pain voice, he clutched his chest as Finn drew his sword.

"I will never join you!" He shouted charging at the weakened monster.

"Rocky!" Angela grasped onto the man's shoulder, striking him in the face with her fist. The rock golem whipped the blood from his mouth. He looked at the injury on her head.

"Angela my dear friend." He started, "Stop trying to lie to yourself. These people don't trust you they think you're a bandit till the end. I'm your friend so join me and we can put this behind us and both live." He tried to worm his way out of death by the girl's heroic power. She seemed to be buying into it until she remembered Finn.

"I'll never join you." She hissed aiming her gun at him.

"Skaduwee!" George shouted over the sound of rain and fighting.

"Child, you've lost." He laughed, "The kingdoms belong to me and when I kill this princess there won't be a powerful enough leader to oppose me." He laughed as he held PB tightly, his cane to her throat. George looked at him angrily as he got his shotgun pointing it at him he pulled the trigger. A large click entered the grounds he threw it at him in anger, striking the Baron in the face PB was able to run away. Skaduwee's broken nose let blood out as the boy laughed at the bleeding Baron. "Boy you are dead." He got ready to fight the boy but another thought popped into his head.

Baron:

_You're a villain_

_A monster of nature_

_You believe redemption_

_Stands on your path_

_But look me and you_

_I've won and you can't admit it _

_So give up join us_

_Play the villain's song_

_I'm not tricking you_

_Let my words enter your soul_

_Hero's you're a zero_

_Villain you're the best_

_Go back to the ways _

_That you know_

George:

_True my past is a wreak _

_Maybe if I was nicer_

_I wouldn't have lost FP_

_But life goes on_

_And I need to decide _

_If I can live with myself_

_So I know I'm a villain _

_But I know I can change_

_Ill sing the villains song_

_When the hero's song dies out_

_So I guess I'm a hero _

_Even if I am mean_

_I'll bring back the past_

_And you will die_

"Shame you would have made a good villain." The Baron sighed, his shadow detaching as his body started to shift and change. George looked at the Baron in disgust as he changed into his true dark form.


	36. Finn vs Lich

**HI GUYS! SO ITS COMING TO THE LAST CHAPTERS :( BUT I PROMISED MYSELF BRUTAL AND SAD WILL APPEAR SO ITS THE HERO OF STRENGTH VS THE VILLAIN LICH! I HOPE ITS BRUTAL ENOUGH AND A GOOD FIGHT THAT YOU GUYS ENJOY! A COUPLE OF HINTS TO THE FUTURE ARE PUT IN AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW IF YOU LIKED AND HAVE TIME! ENJOY :D**

* * *

Finn charged at the weakened Lich, his sword raised above his brow. The Lich managed to create his magic sword but the block shattered his arm back. He slipped back in the rain as Finn went for another strike; only just blocking the sword spiralled out of Lich's hands. The Lich felt the dark powers given to him by Skaduwee start to possess his body. Finn gulped as the dark powers danced out revealing a monster as hideous as the undead. A two deformed skulls with rotten flesh falling from it took his face, the body of six armed spider all made of bone covered by his robes. His legs were now of octopus and the tentacles slopped out at Finn. Finn felt sick as he looked at the monstrous figure of the Lich.

"You should have joined us." He launched his tentacles at the little boy; he swung his sword madly trying to deflect each strike but they kept coming. Each slimy tentacle latched at him trying to grab a hold of his body. He was quickly captured as Finn struggled the Lich launched fists flying into his face and upper body. His small weak skin bruised and cut from the total force the Lich put out at him. His jaw weakened, his eyes moistened and his nose filled with thin lines of blood. He howled in pain as the Lich squeezed his body tight.

"Let go!" He screamed, using his strength to move the tentacles away from his body. They started to move from his power until the Lich put more pressure onto the child. His eyes began to move towards the outer of their sockets, his ribs started snapping, the lungs stated to collapse and the air left him for dead.

"Good bye Finn." He snarled his long tongues hissed at him. Finn felt himself going to die, but, maybe there was some strength somewhere. He pushed his body to the max his skin glowed blue he smiled as it got more intense. The Lich looked confused at the blue light bursting out of the cracks of his tentacles that covered his prey. Finn suddenly threw the tentacles off him, he stood there. He was coat of blue intense light; it burned into the Lich's eyes. Drawing his sword it started to glow. A war cry rang out loud and strong as he charged at his enemy. The Lich rebounded off a wall using his tentacles holding six swords, he got ready to strike. The swords collided with a large clash; Finns sword slowly grew getting longer and thicker. He held it in one hand like it was a feather, the Lich strained to push him back with all six swords. Finn used his other hand to punch the monster back. The monster stumbled around in the soaking wet grounds. He saw the sword swing for him, the swords clanged again, throwing the Lich like a doll at the palace wall, he struck it with force cracking the wall slightly as he tried to get back up to fight Finn was already flying through the air coming down with a double handed strike. The Lich rolled himself to the side as Finn smashed the wall apart collapsing the castle side. He spun the sword round with another slash, catching the Lich's back, it growled in agony.

"Surrender and I might let you live." He glared rain ran then harshly as lightning and thunder started to crackle through the air. The painted flames of the flame soldiers burnt the rain as well soon flaming rain poured down on the two as The Lich considered his answer.

"Never you worthless pile of shit." He swung his swords at him, only for them to be stopped by Finns larger sword.

"Shame." Finn sighed, flicking the swords away like peas. He swished up at the Lich cutting his arm majorly. It looked like it could just be pulled off. Finn had a disgusting and brutal idea. He cut the almost severed arm straight off. His tentacles strung for Finns throat, as it happened Finn started removing more limbs of the Lich. Lich screamed as each tentacle fell to the ground with a thud and splash, the flaming rain healed up the wounds as the blood tried to spew out only managing to change parts of the puddles to red. Finn swished up through the Lich's arms he screamed as the shell of a person used his torso and heads to pull himself away from the human boy. "Where you think you're going?" He laughed pushing his foot into his chest; the Lich struggled to squirm away.

"You don't have to do this." He chuckled weakly, valuing his life highly. Sweat ran down his foreheads as their eyes looked up at the man, the lightning crashed behind him silhouetting his figure. Lich didn't just see the boy, the lightning made him see a young man, middle aged man and old man. "To face a man with time and win is impossible." He knew his fate was sealed; it was the end of the line, in the dark of the night. Finn screamed as he swung the sword down at him, severing both heads sending them flying off. The burning rain faded as the normal rain returned soaking him to the bone as he walked above the battle. The battle stopped as they all looked at the boy at the stop of the stairs. Giving a war cry he lifted up the two heads. The army cheered as he did so, the Lich's forces retreated or were captured as they lost will to fight on. Unnoticed by the victorious Finn, a black splodge infected a small snail before retreating from the kingdom unseen and thought dead.


	37. Angela vs Rocky

**HI AGAIN! SO ITS SO VERY CLOSE TO THE END BUT ANOTHER FIGHT BEFORE THE BIGGEST FIGHT AND FLASH BACK AND DEATH! SO PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND REVIEW IF YOU HAVE TIME! SO ENJOY :D**

* * *

Angela aimed to pull the trigger through, but, Rocky suddenly swiped the gun away punching her chest. She howled as her chest flared up like her head. Rocky was quick, getting multiple punches onto the girls thin body. She tried to defend herself but she was injured and he wasn't, he was able to push his body faster and faster. The glow of dark purple rang out of him as his body was pushed faster and faster, punches of lightning were streaming out onto his body setting him a blaze in powerful black purple smoke. He pushed her out onto a balcony, in full view of the battle. The battle was whirling as the rain started to cover them. Her clothes were soaked her hair a wet mess as blood covered her. Rocky had a crazed glare in his eyes as he punched her around, she was squealing in pain.

"You should have joined us." He smiled wickedly; her bright eyes looked at him. He had been hollowed out on the inside; she could see he was no longer caring and protective but corrupt and greedy. His laugh was maniacal and piercing like swords as he lifted the hammer to crush her skull.

"I'm sorry Finn." She whispered, she kissed Rocky hardly on the lips, in the moments that he was confused and caught off guard she flipped him over the side of the balcony. He fell smashing onto the ground with a harsh sound. He crawled to his weakened feet and started to flee through the crowds of battle. Angela jumped down landing perfectly but pain was dancing through her. Finn grasped hold of her soaked arm.

"Why the hell did you just kiss him?" He was angered and pissed off at the girl.

"To distract him, wouldn't you be confused if the person who you were trying to kill kissed you?" She asked, Finn nodded with agreement quickly pouring Cyclops tears on her wounds she smiled. She placed a passionate kiss on his lips as she started to chase after the rocky leader. He barged through the packet battlefield getting away gradually. She was catching him; his weakened body was hardly moving as she caught him. She shot at him, but the bullet bounced off his natural armour. Throwing soldiers in the way of his pursuer he was almost free.

"Give me that!" He shouted yanking the soldier from his horse; he started to ride away like bullet. She rubbed her necklace and started to push after him. Her feet shine yellow as she matched the speed of the horse, pouncing on him she pulled him off the horse. They rolled through the dirt before they flipped off each over drawing melee weapons they attacked. His hammer came down with crushing force it shattered the ground as the little rabbit hopped out the way. She slashed the side of his cheek causing a small scratch on him but blood appeared. He gently felt the blood he smiled at the thought of fun. "And I thought this would be boring." She slashed her katana like it was a flowing river, scratching and bleeding Rocky's face. He laughed as he seemed to enjoy the pain she was inflicting on him.

"Why are you laughing?" She screamed as she chopped through his neck, her face turned to fear as he rebuilt himself.

"Because I'm invincible." He reformed, clicking his new head before smashing his hammer into her. She was flung like a doll flying across the ground rolling through the dirt. She struggled to get up as blood ran out her lips. He came stood over her, he laughed as she tried to kick him back. "You've lost."

"I think you're forgetting something." He looked confused as she pulled her pistol out. "I know your weak spot." She pulled the trigger; his brains were flung out of his skull painting the rain behind him a dark red. His head lifted back up the bullet wound healed with black purple swirls. His rock outer shell fell apart revealing a body of purple swirls.

"And you forget I'm evil." His dark powers turned his hands into duel hammers, he swung at her, and she jumped around over them like a cat. Each swing came closer to contact with her, as she dodged and ducked like a ninja. She felt her sword just glide through the purple energy not even hurting him. She gulped as she felt her yellow light control her; she started to get quicker letting her power get at him. She used her pistol to back him off, the yellow light did damage to his new body mass. The bullet suddenly tore his arm off. He screamed as it sizzled away in the rain to nothing.

"You are weaker now." He started to flee again, running away as his weaker body steamed purple energy. He was weak as a snail. Angela shot his other arm off him as he fled. His armless torso pushed on, as the crowd sights of freedom came closer. He ran and ran like the wind until he came to a cliff edge. He looked back fear was riddling his face as Angela pointed her pistol at him.

"Angela old friend." He cowered.

"Oh no." She forceful said, "You aren't working your way out of this." She aimed straight for his head as he panicked; the crashing of thunder was around them. The lightning hit by him, the edge collapsed sending Rocky falling, his screamed stopped short, she peered over the edge, seeing him holding on for dear life.

"Help me!" He screamed fear was on his wet face. She felt cruel, but, she knew he was evil. The lightning flashed behind her silhouetting her. Rocky saw a young women, middle aged woman and old woman standing by her. "I picked the wrong side." The bullet hit his hand sending him plummeting down the cliff side, purple energy changed to blood as he changed into a pile of organs before they exploded hitting the ground. She looked back at the kingdom as she saw a gush of blue light from the top of the castle.


	38. George vs Skaduwee

**HEY GUYS! SO IM ILL :( BUT IM GOING TO KEEP WRITING BECAUSE WE ARE SO VERY CLOSE TO THE END AND I CANT WAIT FOR YOU TO SEE THE BARONS DEATH ITS BEEN THE ONE IVE THOUGHT HARDEST ABOUT AND ITS NOT IN THIS CHAPTER! SO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE THE TIME AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

George blasted a blue lightning at the Barons body. It bounced off his scaly skin. His true form was a large shadow cobra; his fangs were like mountain tops, as shadow poison dripped down like the rain. George gulped as each blast did less and less damage, it was like his scaly skin was made of mirrors, it reflected into the sky coming down as though it was lightning and thunder. His magical power was nothing compared to the Barons skill.

"This is so amusing." He wrapped his long tail round George, bringing his hissing tongue closer to him, George recoiled in fear. The snake's skin ran harshly against his skin, he was screaming inside as he ran it around him.

"Get off me." He whimpered, struggling to break out of his snake grip. The Baron threw George smashing him against the wall of the tower. He felt his back snap like a twig as he collided with the wall, his body shone white and black as he healed himself up. "White lightning and black fire!" He shot the powerful beams from his hands they struck the Barons form, it slowly changed him slowly back into his human form. The Baron struggled to stay in his snake form; the sweat ran off George's head as he used all his hero energy to change him back to human. He sat down drained of all his power and hero power. The Baron stood laughing, he began to laugh.

"George your only second rate." The Baron laughed as his shadow started to play music.

Baron:

_I must admit,  
Your parlor tricks are amusing  
I bet you've got a bunny  
Under your hat!  
Now here's your chance  
To get the best of me,  
Hope your hand is hot!  
C'mon, clown,  
Let's see what you've got!  
You try to slam me  
With your hardest stuff  
But your double whammy  
Isn't up to snuff  
I'll set the record straight  
You're simply out of date  
You're only second rate!  
You think your cat's a meanine,  
But your tiger's tame  
You've got a lot to learn  
About the magic game  
So for your information,  
I'll reiterate  
You're only second rate!  
Men cower at the power  
In my pinky  
My thumb is number one  
On every list  
But if you're not convinced  
That I'm invincible,  
Put me to the test!  
I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!  
Go ahead and zap me  
With the big surprise  
Snap me in a trap,  
Cut me down to size  
I'll make a big escape  
It's just a piece of cake  
You're only second rate!  
You know, your hocus-pocus  
Isn't tough enough  
And your mumbo-jumbo  
Doesn't measure up  
Let me pontificate  
Upon your sorry state  
You're only second rate!  
Zaba-caba-dabra!  
Granny's gonna grab ya!  
Alakazam-da-mus  
And this thing's bigger than the both of us!  
So spare me your tremendous scare!  
You look horrendous in your underwear!  
And I can hardly wait  
To discombobulate  
I'll send ya back and packing  
In a shipping crate  
You'll make a better living  
With a spinning plate  
You're only second rate!_

George gulped as his power was no match to the Barons.

"Fine I'll do this the old fashioned way." He turned his shotgun round like a club in his right hand and in his left he held an actual club. He ran at Skaduwee swinging the clubs madly at him, each time they missed shattering the air and rain around them. The Baron laughed as he batted the back of George's head with his cane, it caved in the top of his head. He started bleeding through his nose and ears, the blood in his head rushed out as the caved in skull tried to keep him alive. He gasped as he felt another one come down on his skull. His mind whirled. "So this is what it feels like." He whispered as he remembered the little girl he had shattered the skull of all those years ago. A light formed around them as he felt weaker and weaker. The Baron stopped and starred at the figure forming in the light.

"Finn!" PB Shouted running out the castle, "FP, Flambo and Jake have escaped back to the tree house, but I think George is in trouble." He nodded as he looked up seeing the figure; the armies stopped in their tracks and looked up at the white figure. Death appeared from the light with a little girl she had blue bubblegum skin, long hair in a lighter blue and a similar outfit to PB's. "That's that's my niece!" PB stuttered as George looked up at her.

"What is this?" The Baron shouted, "What is this?" He looked angered and enraged by Deaths presence.

"It's telling you, you made a mistake." He said shallowly as the little girl turned into a younger George, "The Baron suddenly started comparing the face of the little boy and the weakened man underneath his feet. He started to shake in fear he backed away.

"No, no...NO!" He shouted as Death laughed.

"And what's worse Baron is this little girl that George sent to her death is the one who watched over the hero's." Death wickedly smiled as the little girl spoke; it was the voice that had said the hero's were found.

"She was that voice when I picked up my weapons." Said Finn as Angela appeared.

"Same here." She smiled as George rose from the floor, he went and hugged the little girl and gently whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry." A little tear formed in his eyes as he turned back to the Baron, he was raged filled his eyes shone black and white as he drew his dagger. He lunged for the Baron swinging it manically at him, the Baron was quicker as he jumped around it like a frog dodging his frenzied strikes, he burnt him with dark flames as his power was stronger than his and he smashed him with his cane his strength doubled George's. Blood and burns covered George as the Baron smashed at the boy's weak body.

"I'm stronger then you," A powerful punch shattered George's teeth, "I'm faster than you," He dodged a swing of his dagger, "And I'm more powerful than you." He blasted a dark flame over his body.

"But I've got friends on the other side." He laughed, between blooded chokes and broken bones flinging pain into him, he drew a small playing card. It said apprentice on the bottom and the picture was of a boy killing an older man. The Baron quickly looked for his pack of cards, in his blazer. They were gone.

"No." He screamed in fear as George stood up, he held the pack in his hand.

"I'm so glad I'm a thieve or I wouldn't have been able to take them when you were singing." He started to burn the cards in his hands a cold look was holding his face. The flame burnt by his face as the Baron backed away in fear he knew what was to come._  
_


	39. The Baron is dead

**HELLO GOOD FELLOWS :) SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM! ALSO WE GET CLOSER AND CLOSER TO THE END BUT REMEMBER THIS IS THE FIRST OF A SAGA SO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE THE TIME AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

The Baron gulped as the three men appeared, each stood looking at him slowly chanting ancient rituals. He looked over the field his army was still winning.

"Friends, my armies still winning and I've got control of the kingdoms." He whimpered in cowering fear as the three men looked in pity on him.

"Are you winning?" George asked, pointing to more armies entering the field. "The Lich is dead; his army no longer stops the other armies coming. How long do you expect to last?" The Baron watched as masses of armies washed over the battle field, Flame Princess was in a huge fire titan like form burning through voodoo minions and shadow monsters, Jake, Flambo and the rest were redirecting the armies and soon his army would be defeated. He looked across at George anger in his eyes.

"I won't go without him!" He shouted running from the three men at George. Sighing they signalled at Hoo Voo to grab him, he stretched his arm out grabbing the shadow of the man dragging him back, but the man's thin hand latched onto Georges leg and started to pull him with them.

"Should we kill both of them; the one is living off borrowed time anyway." Hunson Abadeer questioned as George made it hard for the Voodoo god to pull him in. Death just walked back into the underworld as a sign he didn't honestly care. Hunson vanished as well leaving Hoo Voo to make up his dim mind. George clawed at the roof trying to pull himself out of the firm grasp but his hands were wet and slipped madly as each yank from the God got stronger.

"Goodbye." He sighed as Angela and Finn burst onto the roof, his hands let go his face emotionless and given up. Skaduwee screamed and screamed as the clutches of the hellish place pulled him down like a lead weight. George closed his eyes as he slipped into the hell, he felt something warm grasp onto his hand, he peeked through one eye and saw Angela holding him with her small hands. "Let go you stupid girl before you get pulled into!" He shouted he felt the Baron clawing at his leg, he felt the scratches start to run his soft blood out.

"No one left behind even if they murdered a little girl." She said as he noticed Finn pulling her legs. They started moving out his body started to enter the real world. The green swirls of the portal behind him as his torso was now in the lightened rain. The group stood in amazement on the ground as they watched this display; PB however was standing inside her castle. A hero had sent her niece to her death; she couldn't believe it someone who was now saving them had sent her niece to her death! She picked up a musket and walked up the spiral staircase, each footstep was heavy as she figured out her next move.

"Almost there." Went Finn, his hand latched onto the tower. He was sweating from the overwhelming strength he was using to pull them out. The Baron was weighing them down; he was pulling away out of the portal. PB burst out she was enraged. "PB gives us a han...wait what are you doing?" He was scared as she lifted the musket towards George.

"Making things right." She growled as she aimed the gun.

"NO!" Finn shouted as the bang ran out, the bullet travelled in a pure straight line. PB had fallen over from the force of the gun as she had never shot one before. The blood burst out in as the scream ran out. The hand slipped off as Hoo Voo gave an all mighty pull, sending them to his domain as the portal burst into a purple flare and closed in front of their eyes. Angela sat up shocked by what had happened.

"PB." George said, "Your almost as good a shot as Angela." The bullet had entered the Barons hand, causing him to let go of George's leg.

"I was aiming for you." She snarled, silencing George into a sad trance. She walked up to him and slapped him harshly, he didn't even cradle his inflamed cheek as she glared at him, "You ever come here again and I will kill you." George nodded as he stood to meet her height.

"I am truly sorry for what I did but that could have been anyone." He was blank as he jumped from the roof, standing he walked out of the kingdom not another sound left his lips as the group tried to cheer him up. Lin appeared as George kissed her cheek goodbye; he mounted his horse and rode off into the moonlight. Angela hugged Finn tightly, as they watched the hero disappear. Jake stretched up to PB his face was of pure anger.

"You absolute bitch!" He barked at her, Finn pulled him back as he was about to hit her lights out, "That boy almost dyed to save your kingdom and you repay him by threatening to kill him!" The group glared at her, she starts to feel guilty as FP came to her side.

"I take you to apologise." FP smiled at her, PB stared at her blankly for a minute. Before her guilt finally consumed her.

"Fine, let's go." She sighed as FP turned into her fire titan self and charged after the horse's tracks. The group sighed.

"Let's get to work." Said Jake pulling out some hammers and nails. Everyone grabbed a hammer and set to work with fixing up the almost destroyed kingdom. The flame titan sped after the tracks till they came to a smashed up town, everything was crumbling and a thick soup fog hung over the air. They entered carefully as they couldn't see much past their noses. They gulped as they saw a tall pile of car parts with a rage filled boy sitting on top of the pile.


	40. Forgive and promise

**HEY GUYS! SO THIS IS SO VERY NEARLY THE END AND THAT I MEAN NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE THE END! SO IM GOING TO SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ REVIEWED FOLLOWED FAVOURITED! ITS GREAT TO SEE YOU GUYS ENJOYING AND GETTING INVOLVED WITH THE STORY! I HOPE TO SEE THE SAME SUPPORT WHEN I REALEASE THE NEXT STORY OF THIS SAGA! BUT FOR NOW HUST A COUPLE OF THINGS ROUNDED OFF AND THE STORY GETTING CLOSE FOR A ENDING! SO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE TIME AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" He growled as the two girls looked up at him, he was in a pair of grey shorts no shoes and shirt, just the grey shorts. Flame princess pushed Bubblegum to the front she muttered something under breathe. FP sighed as she nudged the princess to apologise.

"Fine I'm sorry for treating you like shit." She grumbled George picked the girl up with a magical hand; he lifted her close to his face. He examined her; she was generally scared of him.

"I scare you." He was blank and emotionless. She nodded at him as he saw the little girl in her, "You think I don't think about what I did every day?" He pressured her with his cold blue eyes; they swirled with green as he glared at her. She could see behind the cold and emotionless front, a scared little boy screaming for forgiveness. She felt worse for him, he had done what he had to do.

"I am truly sorry for how I treated you. I would like you to come back to civilisation. I forgive you for what happened to my niece." She was filled with pure forgiveness and sorrow for the boy. George smiled suddenly.

"Wasn't too hard was it?" George chuckled hugging the princess with happiness. FP smiled at them as they came down to the floor. He pulled on a pair of black jeans and hoodie; he smiled at them as they started to walk out. "I'm guessing you brought her here?"

"Yeah." She answered with a bit of awkwardness in her voice. George scratched the back of his head trying to figure away to make it less awkward.

"FP thanks for this but I'm sorry we didn't work." FP smiled at him as he was sweet towards her, "I promise by next year you will be dating Finn." FP looked at him shocked.

"What?" She stuttered her cheeks flaring up.

"Oh come on I can see the ways you look at him." George laughed as he walked with the two girl, PB giggled with him. She smiled at him as he continued to walk with them.

"How can you be so certain?" She asked as he started to form a cloud for them to ride on.

"I don't know." He laughed as he pulled them onto the cloud as they set off towards the castle.

"Well that was hard work." Finn panted as he looked over the fully fixed kingdom, sweat ran down everybody, the walls looked brand new and the city looked like nothing had ever happened. They smiled as George appeared with the two girls.

"Hey did she apologise?" Flambo asked as he put his arm round Lin, George glared at him, suddenly he thought up a revenge.

"Yeah she did." George smiled wickedly, "Flambo I need to have a private word." He took the flame man on the cloud leaving everyone behind. He flew high in the clearing night sky; he landed them by the edge of a large cliff overlooking the cool water of the sea.

"What is it George?" He asked oblivious to what was about to happen.

"I hate you dating my sister but she sees something in you." George's face shows that he doesn't understand what she sees. "But I have to go along with it, so I wish you luck."

"Wow I'm glad you're actually ok with it." He sighed in relief.

"Oh I'm getting revenge for it." He snarled wickedly pushing Flambo off the cliff he plummeted into the water. The splash went high up the side of the cliff. George laughed as Flambo scrambled out the water, his body was blue and put out, and he chattered cold as ice as George lifted him up out the water. "If you mess her round then next time I won't pull you out, got that?" Flambo nodded weakly as George smiled, letting him gently down on the cloud. "You'll live well after a month or so in hospital." He cackled his true dark side burning through like a flame. Flambo was gasping as George applied a gentle flame to him as he walked onto the cloud and floated back to the tree house. Carrying the flame man in, he lay him on the sofa pulling a gentle blanket over his cold body. "Look after him." He said to BMO as he left, for a new morning.


	41. Hero's of OOO

**HELLO THERE GUYS! SO TODAY IS THE LAST CHAPTER NOTHING EVENTFUL BUT THANKS SO MUCH T EVERYBODY WHOS FOLLOWED THIS STORIE AND GAVE IT FULL SUPPORT :) ITS REALLY GREAT TO SEE SO MUCH SUPPORT FROM YOU GUYS CAUSE I WOULDNT BE WHERE I AM WITHOUT YOU! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY :D**

* * *

The morning chirped loudly as the sun rose on the morning sky. The three heroes stood proudly at the top of the candy steps. George looked at the two others, smiling he looked as Finn took Angela's hand in his. George rolled his eyes as PB stood over the top silencing the cheering crowds. Jake, FP and Lin stood proudly at the side as PB prepared to say a speech.

"The other day this land was in terrible torture. We could have been slaves to many the villain but these three heroes stood together and protected this great land from falling. So we are here to honour them with the highest award the OOO star!" She shouted forcefully over the top of the crowds. The three bowed as she pushed the medals over their heads. The three examined their medals, proudly as the crowd cheered wildly. The three heroes's raised their hands into the air as their eyes gleamed brightly. The rest of the day went smoothly, partying and having fun. The three heroes smiled at the gratitude they had received from the kingdoms leaders, Jake had snuck off with Lady and the night was coming in slowly. The three's day had passed quickly and the party was dead and they were at home once again. Lin was caring to Flambo inside as the three sat down outside a gentle setting sun flourished their faces as the weak breeze ran over their skin.

"Well we work well as a team." Finn smiled as George drank some water, as Angela came close to him. "So what you two thinking of doing now?" He asked pulling her close as George sighed knowing his task was going to be hard as they loved each other.

"I'm going to stick around ya know?" George smiled, "I'm going to help out try build a life with...people." He was happy by that thought of a life with people and friends.

"I was hoping of staying around with you." Angela smiled, at Finn kissing his cheek.

"Well, I want you here." He answered, looking into her eyes lovingly, "Both of you." He suddenly said remembering George was still there. The three laughed as they pulled out some lemonade and glasses.

"To the future!" George shouted triumphantly.

"Yeah!" The two others shouted as they clattered glasses to the setting sun.

* * *

**CAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH LETS JUST HAVE A LITTLE TEASER ABOUT WHATS HAPPENING IN THE NEXT STORY ;)**

* * *

The boat was getting ready to sail, blood removed and decaying bodies of walking men, clambered aboard with mining equipment and weapons. They all wore simple rags and their emotionless eyes stormed onto the boat as the vampire stood at the bridge, with his purple hat and pink feather he smiled manically.

"What are your orders..." Started his crew but were cut off by his voice.

"We sail for new lands." He was wicked and cold in voice.


End file.
